Guerreras Magicas, batalla final, la vida
by Lucykailu
Summary: que necesitamos para quedarnos en Cephiro, que necesitamos realizar, para unir nuestras vidas al lado de las personas que amamos, la respuesta tan cerca y tan lejos...
1. Recordando

…una nave se adentraba al paraíso, ésa, era la palabra exacta para describir aquel lugar, donde todo era mágico, los arboles oleaban al unísono, como si de ellos emanara una fresca melodía, las flores abrían sus pétalos en un danzar y el vaivén de la brisa formaba una perfecta sinfonía. Los Cielos cristalinos albergaban los templos sagrados de los dioses, los volcanes protegían al sagrado fuego, en lo alto de las montañas flotantes, se resguardaban los custodios del viento y más allá en los océanos, se consagraba, Ceres, el Dios de los mares.

La nave NSX, sobrevolaba a pasos agigantados por aquel asombroso lugar, es que entre los tripulantes de esa urbe, brotaban un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones. Sobre todo en su comandante, era de su conocimiento que Estaban ahí para festejar y conmemorar una vez más el resurgimiento del llamado "Nuevo Cephiro ", planeta que ayudaba a Autozam a regenerarse por lo cual le tenían un infinito agradecimiento.

En la plataforma de aquella solemne embarcación, descansaba la imponente figura de un hombre, alto, de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos, estaba absorto, con su mente en quien sabe qué lugar del infinito

-Lantis…dijo …una mujer con cabellos dorados y ojos miel… sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos por planear en el castillo.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte del hombre, más bien parecía, no haber escuchado nada de lo que su compañera había dicho. Su mente divagaba en otros pesares, regresar a Cephiro comenzaba a torturarle, cada año se festejaba, el nuevo amanecer, esa oportunidad que ellas les habían brindado y aunque agradecía profundamente el gesto, tanta paz le empezaba a inquietar. Él Bien sabía, que mientras gozaran de ella, su mundo no correría peligro y ese mismo argumento alejaba a quien más quería tener cerca. No es que quisiera ver sufrir a su planeta, no, ese no era su deseo, lo que él quería, era verla y sentirla de nuevo.

-Presea, iré a dar un recorrido antes de descender, llegare a tiempo para el festejo, comenta a Guruclef que mañana le rendiré los informes… concluyó el espadachín.

La mujer se limitó a asentir. Sabía que el regreso al planeta era la causa de una insondable tristeza en su compañero

Lantis invocó su Caballo mágico y de la oscuridad descendió un hermoso corcel, excelso, lóbrego, sus alas parecían emanar fuego, y quizá también un poco de libertad.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había dejado la nave atrás. un poco más allá del bosque se encontraba su lugar especial, ataviado por una cascada que rivalizaba con los más altos estándares de belleza, cualquier criatura o ser mágico se sentiría opacado ante tal majestuosidad, acompañada de una alfombra repleta de flores en tono escarlata que asemejaban a su gran amor, la guerrera de fuego…

Y es que la llegada de ese ser de luz como él le llamaba, habría causado un enorme vuelco, a su atormentado corazón, que se encontraba inmerso en la más profunda soledad, embriagado de dolor y tristeza al haber perdido a su único familiar, su hermano Zagato. En ese lugar lo había resguardado todo ese tiempo, para que nada, ni nadie más, pudieran lastimarlo. Sin embargo la calidez de su amor, inocente y puro había traspasado su HASTA AHORA mejor escudo.

Se inclinó posando una de sus rodillas en tierra y acarició la bella flor grana, una pequeña ráfaga de viento envolvió su cuerpo unos instantes para alejarse en el infinito

-Lucy… murmuró.

* * *

…Euphorbia pulcherrima era el nombre científico de aquella hermosa flor de pétalos rojos, acariciada en esos instantes por finas manos de porcelana, sintió la brisa en su rostro e inhalo profundamente aquella corriente cálida que envolvía todo su ser.

-Lantis… musitó.

El medallón que hacía años portaba en su alargado cuello, titiló una pequeña luz roja, su dueña sintió una leve presión en el pecho y elevó una de sus manos a tan preciada joya, parecía que alguien más mascullaba su nombre, sin embargo, la única compañía en esos momentos no era otra cosa que miles de plantas y flores, propiedad de aquel lugar, BIOLOGY CORP.

 _Hoy 7 años se cumplen mi querido Lantis. Y hoy precisamente, finalizo una etapa más de mi vida, sin ti._

-Lucy, Lucy… se escuchó a lo lejos…sacando a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento.

-Katsuko, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hacían falta unas firmas en el contrato de traslado y vine a realizarlas. Pero dime que estabas pensando, te veía perdida, no me digas que ¿estas nerviosa por el evento de esta noche?

-Claro que no, es algo por lo que hemos trabajado muy duro y hoy es el inicio de sus frutos.

-tienes razón, BIOLOGY CORP, ha sido un gran apoyo a lo largo de nuestra carrera, sobre todo al permitirnos estudiar y trabajar a la vez.

-así es, estoy muy agradecida con los señores Fujiwara, nos han brindado una oportunidad única, no todas las empresas de hoy en día, se atreven a confiar así en nuestra generación.

-cierto mi querida Lucy, cambiando un poco de tema, aun no has respondido mi pregunta, que es en lo que pensabas hace un momento y sobretodo que haces aquí, si hoy no trabajarías.

La chica sonrió y dijo… tenía la necesidad de despedirme del lugar que me vio madurar y que hizo nacer en mi un profundo respeto y amor hacia la naturaleza…

-mmm, no creo que este lugar haya hecho tal cosa, creo que ese amor ya existía, y estar aquí solo lo floreció…correspondió la sonrisa…

-Bien en vista de que siempre me dejas con la duda de donde divaga tu mente, tendremos que posponer esta charla, me tengo que ir, aún quedan asuntos por atender antes de la fiesta de esta noche…

La mujer se sobresaltó…-tienes razón, ya se me hizo un poco tarde las chicas deben de estar esperándome, nos vemos esta noche Katsuko. La joven había salido disparada del lugar, pero cuando se disponía a subir al coche una leve melodía le distrajo.

…-Aló, Marina? Si, ya voy para allá. Estoy a 15 minutos, ahí te veo, hasta luego.

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica, se encontraba la figura de una mujer alta de constitución delgada, ojos y cabellos celestes como el mismo mar, se trata de la diseñadora de modas Marina Ryuuzaki, ahí estaba parada fuera del edificio MODE FASHION compañía, propiedad de su familia, se encontraba esperando a su chofer para ser trasladada con sus amigas. Había fijado su mirada al cielo mientras meditaba:

 _Cephiro, si las cosas no cambian hoy nos despedimos de ti, y con ello se va la mitad de nuestros sueños, la mitad de nuestro amor, la mitad de nuestros anhelos. Esa parte de nuestras almas que les pertenece, sin siquiera saber si aún son correspondidas… Sé que hoy será un día muy difícil para nosotras, pero en especial para Lucy y Anahís que ante todo han guardado un hilo de esperanza, aunque muestren felicidad sus ojos tienen un dejo de tristeza. Desconsuelo, al ver separadas sus almas por un destino cruel y por millones de años luz. Cephiro, Cephiro, si tan solo supieras que no solo nos cambiaste para siempre, sino que te quedaste con una parte de nuestro ser…_

-señorita Ryuuzaki…

-señorita Ryuuzaki, levantó la voz el hombre de traje oscuro, sacando de sus pensamientos a la hermosa ninfa.

-¡Ay! Alexander, Disculpa no me percate que ya habías llegado.

-disculpe la demora señorita, pero el tráfico a esta hora del día es pesado.

-no te preocupes Alexander, solo llévame a la Torre de Tokio y podrás regresar por mis padres.

* * *

QUICK…había sido el sonido que dejó, el vaso de cristal lleno de agua al estrellarse con el hermoso piso de mármol de la cálida estancia.

El hombre se sobresaltó inmediatamente al escuchar el ruido ensordecer del vidrio

-Marina…susurró

* * *

El viento movía sus cabellos, ese día en especial las ráfagas acariciaban su bello rostro, sin embargo había sentido una leve punzada en el fondo de su corazón, la cual hizo que recargara su mano en aquel viejo árbol. Embriagada en sus emociones se encontraba la relacionista internacional Anahís Hououji…

-Paris…

Había sido el nombre que pronunciaron sus delgados labios, el interior le decía que hoy, era la última oportunidad para tratar de regresar a Cephiro, al lado de su amado príncipe.

Bien sabía que el alma con la mayor fuerza de voluntad de ese planeta hoy por hoy se separaría de ellas por un largo periodo de tiempo, razón de más para sentir esa queja. No es que ella no tuviera la suficiente voluntad, eso no era, el amor que profesaba hacia el espadachín era tan grande y fuerte como el mismísimo escudo, pero como tener mayor voluntad que un pilar, si ella amando como lo hacía, no había podido abrir el portal, como lo iba a hacer ella que tenía una voluntad menor.

retomo aire profundamente y habló a los vientos…

-lleva mis susurros Windom y dile a Paris que aún lo amo…

El viento arreció en señal de obediencia.

* * *

En la ramas de un árbol se encontraba uno de los soberanos del mágico lugar, el viento le había golpeado tan fuertemente su cuerpo que éste perdió el equilibrio y fue a toparse con los verdes pastizales. Se levantó y una vez sacudido su traje, llevó la mano derecha a su corazón, gritando lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió…

-yo también te amo, mi querida Anahís… El sentía que las fuertes ráfagas no eran otra cosa que los susurros de su amada princesa

Para después bajar la voz y musitar… -solo espérame, hoy daré lo mejor de mí.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo, corrían y corrían los sirvientes por todos lados, estaban a pocas horas de dar comienzo al festejo y necesitaban terminar con los preparativos.

Caldina, daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra con cuanta persona se cruzaba, es que preparar un evento de tal magnitud no era cosas de todos los días.

-Ráfaga…gritó… necesito que uno de los muchachos lleve las bebidas a la cocina, ya no tengo más personal todos están ocupados.

El espadachín asintió y mandó a llamar una docena de soldados disponibles, para ayudar a su mujer.

-gracias cariño, tu siempre tan amable.

-Donde esta Ascot, Cariño…preguntó el espadachín.

-está con Tatra, acaban de descender y se instalan.

-muy bien lo veré más tarde, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la artillería, nos vemos cariño. Sin más ni más el espadachín abandono el recinto, antes de que su mujer lo pusiera a colgar esferas de luz.

Entre devaneos y devaneos la ilusionista seguiría adornando el imponente Castillo en tonos Rubí, claro está, en los tonos del Pilar.

* * *

Mientras tanto una mujer alta, de cabellos largos color fuego, miraba a través del ventanal de aquella importante torre _. Es mi última oportunidad para abrir el portal, tengo que reunir todo mi esfuerzo posible para hacerlo, sino puedo tendremos que resignarnos a continuar con nuestras vidas lejos de ustedes, y sobretodo cerrar para siempre este capítulo_. Este último pensamiento había causado gran dolor en el corazón de la guerrera de fuego.

-Lucy… exclamó la dama de ojos azules que caminaba apresuradamente hacia la chica.

Instintivamente volteó para corresponder un abrazo fraternal… -Marina, ¿cómo estás?, Pensé que llegarían ustedes primero.

-si lo mismo pensé, pero el trafico estaba pesadísimo y estuve esperando a Alexander para que me trajera.

-Está bien, ahora solo falta que llegue Anahís…

-Te sientes bien Lucy? La guerrera del agua había notado tristeza en la mirada de su amiga

La pelirroja asintió sin dejar de observar los cielos a través de la ventana.

-Lucy… Nos recordaran, pregunto la ojiazul, con una mirada triste y la cabeza llena de recuerdos. Con la culpa de no haber confesado su amor.

 _Flasback_

 _-Marina…_

 _-Guruclef quiero que sepas que…-cerro sus ojos un momento…_

 _-No, no es nada._

 _-Muchas gracias Marina._

 _Fin de Flashback_

En el fondo la guerrera de los mares, tenía miedo, mejor dicho, era pánico la palabra exacta para describir ese sentimiento de culpa al no haber realizado un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las voluntades de las tres se unieran y así poder regresar a su tan añorado planeta.

-Eso espero Marina, sino habremos echado en balde varios años de nuestras vidas. Por cierto aleja ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, tú no eres culpable de nada. Que él no lo sepa de viva voz , no quiere decir que el sentimiento no exista, dirigió su mirada a los ojos celestes

Marina se sorprendió, al sentirse descubierta por su amiga. Al querer contestar, una leve voz la interrumpió

-no debemos estar tristes… dijo la guerrera del viento, que se anunciaba.

-No, no hoy…dijo la chica acercándose, hasta mirar los ventanales… -sino podemos abrir el portal a Cephiro, se abrirá un nuevo portal a nuestras vidas. Es hora de enfrentar nuestro destino. Nuestras nuevas metas y nuestros nuevos sueños

Las mujeres asintieron, no sin antes notar un rayo mas de esperanza en la voz contigua de su amiga de ojos escarlata. Que mostraba el medallón que una vez le obsequió su amado, éste titilaba una y otra vez un destello rojo.

Con la fe a todo esplendor iniciaron el ritual…-Bien, comencemos entonces, y que pase lo que el destino quiera que pase…afirmo la pelirroja.

La guerrera de fuego posó el medallón en sus manos, lo apretó y alzo hasta su pecho, las dueñas de los genios cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a recordar cada imagen del mundo mágico, por un momento llegaron a sentir que sus auras tomaban forma y color en el planeta sin magia, sin embargo por más que elevaron sus plegarias, la luz cegadora no se hizo presente, causando un profundo dolor en la dueña de Rayearth, pena que logró que derramara unas lágrimas sobre el destello rojizo que emanaba la joya.

* * *

Un leve temblor se sintió en la tierra, sin duda alguna era el descenso de la nave Autozam. La mujer se exaltó y salió rápidamente del lugar. Sabía que su gran amiga, la armera del planeta, venia en tal urbe

En las afueras del castillo se extendía una larga escalera hacia las campos, por la cual descendían los altos mandos de la nave; Presidente Vision, Águila Vision comandante de la nave NSX, Geo Metro subcomandante y Zaz Torque jefe de mecánicos, todos ellos acompañados de una hermosa rubia…

-Presea, Presea…se escuchó a lo lejos… una mujer delgada de cabellos rosados musitaba su nombre y se acercaba como torbellino, acompañada del máximo hechicero del planeta, Guruclef…

-Bienvenidos a Cephiro…dijo el mago. Sintiendo una leve punzada en el pecho, levantó su mirada al cielo y notó como estos empezaban a empañarse de ligeras nubes borrascosas.

-Gracias por invitarnos, estamos muy agradecidos y encantados de estar nuevamente en sus tierras, sobre todo para festejar un año más de su renacimiento…contestó el comandante, no sin antes notar el extraño suceso climatológico que estaba por derivarse.

-¿Que sucede? inquirió un alterada peli rosa… ¿Porque el cielo se está oscureciendo? ¿Acaso es Lantis? Sí, es así, el espadachín mágico se las verá conmigo, no puede arruinar la fiesta, no después del gran trabajo que me ha costado adornar el castillo.

La mujer recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, ése de los que el gran mago hace destreza…-no es Lantis, Caldina. Cálmate, seguramente es algo pasajero, para en la tarde ya verás que el clima estará en mejores condiciones. El hechicero no iba a provocar una granizada de temores entre los huéspedes.

-Sus habitaciones se encuentran listas, pueden disponer de ellas si lo que desean es descansar…sugirió el mago. Al ver que las preguntas sobre el estrepitoso estado del tiempo iban a re borbotar.

Sin dejar que los demás pronunciaran ni media palabra, Caldina los condujo a sus habitaciones.

Mientras caminaban hacia el interior del castillo, Guruclef tuvo la leve sospecha que en ese momento en particular, el pilar había llorado su ausencia en el planeta. Telepáticamente indagó a Presea, sobre el paradero del espadachín mágico, a lo que ella respondió que había descendido antes de la nave y que le entregaría reporte al día siguiente, el mago solo asintió.

Sin embargo la armera había sospechado el actual suceso.

* * *

En el valle escarlata, el espadachín había logrado sentir la tristeza de su amada, ésta había sido tan poderosa que traspasó las barreras dimensionales y reflejo en los cielos cefirianos un cambio de clima no propio de ese lugar, la preciada lluvia, misma que él desencadenaba de vez en vez, sólo para recordar un viaje vivido, años atrás al lado de su hermosa guerrera. Sin embargo ese sentimiento lejos de desdicharlo le había brindado, la esperanza que hacía falta en su corazón. Esa noche elevaría su voluntad al cielo. Esa noche abriría el portal, costara lo que costara.

-Lucy…susurró

* * *

De regreso en la torre, tres chicas lloraban a mares, sentían que sus esperanzas habían sucumbido y por más que sintieran dolor, sabían que tenían que dejar atrás su añoro.

-tranquilas chicas, como lo dije anteriormente, sino se abre este portal, se abrirán otros, en nuestras vidas… Anahís sabía que esas palabras eran duras e hirientes, lo sabía perfectamente ya que causaban el mismo efecto en ella

-Tiene razón, Anahís. Lucy no podemos hacer nada más, si seguimos aquí estaremos tan devastadas que no podremos asistir a nuestro baile de graduación y eso sería… eso sería renunciar a una etapa nueva en nuestras vidas. Tenemos que dejarlos ir, por el bien tuyo, por el bien mío, por el bien de las tres, Cephiro debe guardarse en el fondo de nuestros corazones y ahí permanecer.

La pelirroja respiro hondo, seco sus lágrimas y puso su mejor cara, aunque esas palabras le dolieran en el alma tenían un dejo de verdad, tenían que continuar.

-bien, entonces no debemos perder más tiempo, aún hay compras por realizar…exclamó la pelirroja.

-esa es la actitud amiga, Tokiooo puedes temblar si tú quieres pero eso no lograra que vayamos de compras…dijo una muy entusiasta peliazul.

Las chicas se fueron de espaldas, el cambio tan drástico en el estado de ánimo de Marina se había podido percibir en media ciudad

\- Vamos… dijo Anahís…empujando a las chicas a las puertas del elevador, ya que los alaridos de su amiga habían incomodado a más de uno.

No, sin antes voltear y sentir una calidez que otros años no percibió…Lantis


	2. El llamado y el enccuentro

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capítulo 2. El llamado y el encuentro

La noche había llegado y cómo bien lo había predicho el mago, el clima mejoro casi instantáneamente, el salón estaba a reventar, un sinnúmero de invitados de los distintos planetas desfilaban. El castillo se imponía en resplandor, sus paredes eran cubiertas por decenas de candelabros y esferas mágicas de luz, que evocaban su incandescencia. Los pilares estaban unidos con hermosos lazos de tela vaporosa, pero lo más sobresaliente sin duda alguna era la cantidad de flores que habitaba en el lugar, la diversidad de flora que hacía presencia era majestuosa, tipos , colores, olores iban y venían, recorriendo cada espacio del castillo. El pasillo era cubierto por una tersa alfombra roja con finos bordes en dorado hasta alzarse al salón principal. Todo ello, producto de la fuerza de voluntad de los habitantes y más exclusivamente de la ilusionista de aquel maravilloso planeta. Caldina había echado la casa por la ventana al decorar.

En el salón principal los invitados se maravillaban con cada detalle impregnado, el ambiente era de gozo total.

Presea se acercaba a la entrada principal, envuelta en un largo, largo vestido, en tono ámbar, sin mangas, ceñido al cuerpo, todo ese hermoso juego iba acorde a las joyas que en esa noche portaba la armera .Sin embargo no podía faltar su mejor gema, la compañía de su prometido, el subcomandante de la nave NSX de Autozam el Sr. Geo Metro.

Caldina acompañada de su familia se acerca a recibir a la feliz pareja

-Tía Presea… hablo una efusiva niña de cabellos rosas y ojos azules.

-Kara, cariño, cada día luces más hermosa… exclamó la armera, inclinándose para tocar la mejilla de la pequeña.

-Caldina, todo está maravilloso, creo que esta vez te esforzaste demasiado, sonrió la rubia

-Sabes, después de todo siento que este año en especial, la celebración tiene un ambiente diferente, una sensación de calidez distinta a los anteriores festejos, como si… guardo silencio... -espero que sea una señal, para los corazones solitarios que habitan en este castillo…expuso la ilusionista… volteando a ver a Ferio y Guruclef, quienes se notaban un poco afligidos a pesar de estar en un lugar de celebración.

La armera inhalo y levanto su mirada al techo, para activar su sensorial…-Tienes razón Caldina, el ambiente es cálido, esperemos que lo que tú profesas se haga realidad.

-Tío Lantis, Tío Lantis… gritaba y corría la pequeña Kara para dar recibimiento al espadachín.

Éste al escucharla, se inclinó para envolver y alzarla en un tierno abrazo.

-como estas mi querida Kara?

-Bien, Tío Lantis, te extrañe mucho, esta vez tardaste en regresar… Lantis mostro una minúscula sonrisa y asentó.

-Kara, es la segunda persona que hace que Lantis sonría… comentó la observadora mujer, guiñando un ojo a su esposo… -Será que sus cabellos le recuerdan a cierta guerrera mágica?

Ráfaga casi se va de espaldas con el comentario tan inapropiado de su esposa…- Más respeto Caldina, por favor… dijo sonrojado.

Todos rieron ante tal acotación…

-Buenas noches… se acercó el espadachín para saludar.

-Lantis, cómo estás? Cómo va el proceso en el planeta Autozam, preguntó Ráfaga.

-Al parecer, falta poco para que se complete, el último sector del planeta ya se encuentra en proceso de fotosíntesis, una vez se lleve a cabo, podremos dar por finalizado el proyecto… Contestó el espadachín.

-Así es, afirmó el subcomandante, Águila y Lantis han aportado una enorme cantidad de energía para tal proceso. A propósito Lantis no has visto a Águila? Extrañándose, de la ausencia del mismo.

-sí, venían unos metros atrás, el Presidente Vision hablaba con los sultanes de Chizeta

\- Con Su permiso, tengo que hablar con Guruclef… el espadachín reverenció, girándose para ir al encuentro, no sin antes ser detenido por la melodiosa voz de Kara

-Tío Lantis, me llevaras de paseo en estos días…preguntó la pequeña

Éste volteó y le afirmó.

Al haberse retirado unos metros del lugar, Caldina expresó…- creo que nuestro espadachín está ansioso por tener familia.

-Pero que dices, Caldina,… exclamó un alterado e incrédulo Geo.

Lo que escuchas mi querido Geo, cada vez que Lantis regresa a Cephiro, es acorralado por mi pequeña hija, él, la lleva a pasear a todos los rincones de este planeta mientras su tiempo se lo permita, pero sobretodo es incapaz de negarle algo, tal como lo hace su padre, señalando el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Cephiro…- por lo tanto, eso me indica, que nuestro espadachín mágico está listo para ello, Sonrió.

Sus acompañantes habían mirado al joven en discordia, pero con el rostro pintado de incredulidad ante dichas palabras. Mismas que habían alcanzado los oídos del comandante de la nave NSX.

-buenas noches…dijo el presidente Vision, a los presentes.

-buenas noches…correspondieron al unísono

-Águila que bueno que llegaste, dijo Caldina pícaramente… ya viste que de nuevo lo hicieron tú y Lantis.

-a que te refieres Caldina, contesto extrañado el comandante.

-ay por el Dios Ray, a lo que provocan siempre que ustedes regresan, que no ves… dijo señalando al salón repleto de miradas insinuantes por parte de las mujeres. Ustedes son dos de los hombres más codiciados entre los 4 planetas y no les veo ganas de querer sentar cabeza, termino por exponer la chizetana.

Jajjajaja… se escuchó en todo el salón, el Presidente Vision había sido presa de los comentarios de la ilusionista, - es lo mismo que yo digo, mi querida Caldina, hasta cuándo nos tendrán en espera, jajajaj entre risas y risas el Presidente se retiró para ir en busca del mago.

-pero que cosas dice Caldina, esbozaba el comandante un poco apenado.

-la verdad mi querido Águila, nada más que la verdad, sonrió la ilusionista

-el castillo es una maravilla, la decoración ha sido infalible, has hecho un hermoso trabajo indicó el comandante apresuradamente para salir del apuro

La ilusionista floreció como pavorreal y agradeció el cumplido…-Por mis queridas guerreras mágicas, doy mi mayor esfuerzo.

El Comandante se limitó a sonreír gentilmente…-Por cierto en que momento empezara el ritual.

-Tal parece que lo ha invocado… dijo Caldina al escuchar el tintineo de la co

* * *

En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban tres chicas, arreglándose para lo que sería el final de su carrera educacional. Éstas ya tenían tiempo, viviendo solas en un apartamento.

Marina estaba sentada en el banquillo de un fino tocador, dando los últimos toques a su tan delicada fisonomía… será acaso que este color luce mejor que éste, era la interrogante, mientras probada cada lipstick en sus hermosos labios.

No muy lejos de ahí, para ser más exactos en la habitación contigua, una delicada Anahís abrochaba un prendedor a su ahora larga cabellera, en estos últimos años había dejado crecer tan hermoso distintivo.

Mientras tanto, una pelirroja observaba su reflejo, a través de aquella pared, forrada de cierto material que comenzaba desde el alto cielo Raso y culminaba en el hermoso piso color caoba de la habitación, un espejo. El cual le mostraba el gran esfuerzo que había hecho la naturaleza al transformarla de una pequeña niña a una gran mujer y es que, si alguien había cambiado, esa era ella.

Luz, se dejó sentir en su corazón con una risilla traviesa y orgullosa al ver el reflejo de la hermosa mujer

-¿Lucy ya estás lista?… se escuchó en la pequeña habitación que les servía para convivir, la sala. Marina y Anahís habían salido de su habitación y esperaban ansiosas a su última compañera.

Entonces el picaporte se abrió dando marcha a la guerrera faltante…

-Lucy, te ves preciosa! …Exclamó la peli azul… -Sin lugar a dudas tú eres mi mejor modelo…guiñándole un ojo. Claro estaba la diseñadora de modas utilizaba de conejillos de indias a sus adorables amigas

-Tiene razón Marina, dijo una tierna voz, era la guerrera del viento quien afirmaba.

Gracias Chicas, ustedes se ven bellísimas, seguramente hoy habrá más de un chico embelesado con ustedes, contestó al sonreír.

-hablando de chicos, creo que ya tienen rato esperándonos en la limosina

-Bueno, que esperamos, vayamos entonces, suspiró profundamente Marina…

Las otras dos chicas asintieron dando marcha al tan esperado baile.

Fuera del apartamento les esperaba una hermosa limosina blanca y tres chicos estaban ansiosos en la puerta principal del edificio esperando el descenso de sus acompañantes.

Katsuko, un hombre alto pelinegro de ojos oscuros, miraba una y otra vez el reloj.

-¿Ansioso?... Elliot el publirrelacionista de la corporación Ryuuzaki inquiría al pelinegro.

-un poco, no solamente por el baile sino por la propuesta que haré esta noche.

-eso suena a romance…sonrió el castaño.

-por supuesto que es romance Akira. Katsuko está hecho un manojo de nervios, piensa declararle su amor a Lucy.

-Basta Elliot, tengo suficiente con mis nervios como para todavía cargar con tus comentarios.

En ese instante las puertas del edificio se abrieron y dejaron ver a tres hermosas chicas

-Lucy te ves hermosa! Dijo Katsuko, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-Gracias Katsuko, tú también te ves muy apuesto… correspondió, Lucy.

Marina, Anahís ustedes también se ven de lo más lindas, aclaró, el chico.

No te molestes Katsuko, nosotras sabemos que solo tienes ojos para nuestra querida amiga… dijo maliciosamente Marina

-Marinaaa…

-katsuko tiene razón, Marina. Las tres lucen bellísimas…indicó Elliot, guiñándole un ojo.

Akira se acercó a Anahís, le tomo la mano y musito a su oído…-te ves encantadora.

-Bien, partamos entonces chicas, la noche nos espera. Finalizó el pelinegro

Una vez que llegaron, las miradas no se hicieron esperar y es que la versatilidad que proyectaban aquellas hermosas damas dejaba a más de uno boquiabierto.

-Vaya chicas al parecer han conmocionado a algunas personas, dijo presumidamente Marina

…las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Lucy y Anahís…-Marina tú siempre tan pendiente, de ese tipo de detalles… dijo Anahís sonrojada

Ay cosas que definitivamente no cambian querida, respondió Marina al guiñarle un ojo a la ojiverde

 _Risas…_

-Bien, chicas, vayamos a disfrutar de nuestro baile, antes de que un pervertido las robe de nuestros brazos…exclamó Katsuko.

Los tres tomaron los brazos de sus respectivas parejas y se adentraron al evento.

Entre baile y baile habían transcurrido algunas horas, el gran festejo se encontraba a poco tiempo de terminar. Las afueras del gran salón eran rodeadas por un hermoso jardín, en él transitaba una chica de cabellos color fuego, tocando cada uno de los bellos árboles de cerezo que ahí habitaban, sentía flotar en ese magnífico lugar y no era para menos, el ambiente era cubierto por un hermoso cielo estrellado, acompañado de una inmensa luna llena, ese día en especial la luna se veía mucho más grande de lo habitual. Lucy llego a un árbol y se recargo, mirando aquel bello astro, mientras suspiraba y llevaba sus manos hacia el medallón que aún portaba con tanto recelo..,

Lantis… murmuró instintivamente.

-sabes perfectamente que no podré dejar Tokio, no sin antes intentarlo una vez más.

La mujer aferró sus manos al medallón en señal de plegaria y mirando al cielo, esbozó…

-Lantis necesito verte.

-Necesito estar a tu lado, una vez más…

* * *

En el balcón de una de las recámaras del castillo, se encontraba un hombre, su aspecto no era del todo favorable, la extremada palidez que denotaba su rostro era el resultado de haber abusado esa noche de su poder, la energía vital. Como bien era costumbre en el baile de aniversario, las personas unían su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de abrir el portal y así traer de regreso a sus anheladas guerreras, sin embargo el esfuerzo había sido en vano...

Flashback

Tintinar de copa…El gran Hechicero había hecho resonar su cáliz, atrayendo la mirada de los invitados.

-Buenas noches tengan todos los presentes, agradecemos infinitamente que nos honren una vez más con su presencia.

-Si bien, es sabido cada año festejamos el resurgir de nuestro maravilloso planeta, legado, consentido por las guerreras mágicas, pero en especial por nuestra querida princesa Lucy, que gracias a ella, hoy por hoy podemos disfrutar del primor del planeta sin la necesidad del sacrificio. Estos seres no han podido deleitarse de esta nueva etapa en nuestro mundo, es por ello que nuestro más ferviente deseo es que disfruten de la paz que ellas mismas nos han brindado. Para que esto se lleve a cabo, año con año realizamos un ritual de agradecimiento, donde reunimos nuestra energía vital con la esperanza de que nuestras guerreras puedan atravesar el portal y regresen.

-Los invito a pasar a las afueras del jardín para llevar a cabo tal suceso, señalando con sus manos la puerta de salida.

El jardín era coronado por una enorme efigie, compuesta de tres hermosas figuras, al frente se podía apreciar a la princesa de Cephiro, a su costado derecho se encontraba la guerrera de los océanos y el lado izquierdo era custodiado por la guardiana del viento, todo ello en una bella forma piramidal, ahí estaban, ataviadas con los trajes de sus genios y elevando sus espadas al cielo, sin duda alguna, el tallado de esa piedra era magistral, los rasgos de las tres chicas, eran tan idénticos, que parecía que estaban presentes.

Los invitados del castillo no tardaron en llegar y unirse a tan preciado ritual, fue entonces que dio comienzo…

Todos los seres que ahí residían realzaron sus manos al cielo, las miradas comenzaban a cerrarse, la concentración, era el invitado principal, seguido solamente por la energía vital que en ese momento empezaban a emitir. Los alrededores se teñían de un sinfín de colores, parecía que la aurora boreal de mundo místico hacia acto de presencia, sin embargo este espectáculo estaba lejos de ser una radiación solar. La variedad de tonos que se divisaba no era otra cosa más que la esencia que cada ser generaba, unidas unas con otras cual fuere manos entrelazadas, para alzarse y dirigirse a esa enorme representación, al reunirse tanta energía alrededor de esa estatua, ésta empezó a emitir un aura plateada, elevando una poderosa luz en forma de túnel, hacia el manto estrellado, causando asombro entre los presentes. Sin embargo así como destelló, éste se esfumo a los pocos segundos, causando un enorme decepción entre los habitantes.

Fin de flashback

Lantis miraba el cielo estrellado de Cephiro, se cuestionaba… - ¿Que fue eso? Por un momento sentí que el portal podría abrirse, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Porque se esfumo así de repente ¿Qué esto no es Cephiro? El lugar donde la voluntad todo lo determina.

-¿Porque los Dioses no escuchan mi llamado? …Comenzaba a desesperarse... Ese deseo exasperado porque ellas regresen, o mejor dicho, porque tú regreses, mi querida Lucy…suspiró…

El corazón del espadachín mágico comenzaba a necesitar desesperadamente la calidez de su guerrera, los recuerdos comenzaban a no ser suficientes y no era que no los recordara, eso lo hacía a diario, el hecho era que éstos no emitían la tibieza que su corazón anhelaba sentir

-Necesito tanto tus palabras, tu presencia, tu mirada, tu calidez…

Cerró sus ojos… -Deseo exclamó… Ya no importaba si sus palabras cumplían o no su cometido, quería sacarlas, expulsarlas, gritarlas porque ahogaban su triste corazón.

Deseo, deseo, volver a verte Lucy…

* * *

Dos chicas caminaban apresuradamente, atravesaban cada uno de los hermosos pasillos de aquel gran salón, se dirigían al jardín.

-¿Anahís, sentiste eso verdad?... Aclaraba Marina preocupada.

-Sí, es la esencia de Lucy.

-¿Pasará algo malo?

La sola idea les inquietaba y es que desde su último regreso de Cephiro, habían adquirido la habilidad de sentir si algo les aquejaba. Recordaron la ocasión en que Marina se había lastimado en un entrenamiento de esgrima, aunque Lucy y Anahís no estaban presentes, habían llegado casi de forma inmediata al sentir la esencia herida de la guerrera del agua. Y qué decir de la operación de Vista de Anahís, estaba envuelta en un manojo de nervios por entrar a quirófano, tanto así, que su esencia hubiese podido sentirse hasta en Cephiro, o peor aun cuando Lucy tuvo el incidente en el Dojo, causándole una profunda herida, Saturno y Cameo hermanos de Lucy no se habían percatado, siendo Marina y Anahís las primeras en llegar al lugar. Un raudal de imágenes y recuerdos llegaban a sus mentes.

-Démonos prisa, Anahís…sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento.

Las jóvenes apresuraron el paso y llegaron al hermoso vergel, se podía sentir la calidez del ambiente, una ráfaga de viento meció sus cabellos, las hojas de cerezo revoloteaban por el lugar, al fondo se veía una luz dorada.

-Mira, Anahís… señaló marina.

Las mujeres salieron desprendidas tan rápido como sus vestidos le permitieron, y cuál fuere su admiración, al encontrarse a Lucy suspendida unos centímetros del verde pasto, envuelta en una esfera dorada, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, en representación de súplica. El amuleto destellaba un rayo rojo atravesando el cielo. Las guerreras pudieron imaginar lo que eso significaba

-Lucy, Lucy… llévanos contigo, refutó una desesperada Marina, al extender su brazo. Como por instinto Anahís hizo el mismo movimiento alcanzando así los hombros de la pelirroja, la luz destelló rumbo al cielo estrellado, formando así un túnel dorado, donde tres esferas, una roja, otra azul y la última verde, atravesaron el infinito.

* * *

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento, acompañada de pétalos de flores golpeó su cuerpo, abrió lentamente sus ojos para deleitarse de tan maravillosa escena, pero algo en el ambiente le inquietó. - ¿Esa flora?… -Esa flora no es de Cephiro! Arqueó su ceja aún más intrigado y extendió sus manos para tocar aquellos hermosos pétalos de color rosáceo, en una fracción de segundos, una enorme esfera de luz le cegó, llevó su brazo al frente como acto de reflejo, pasaron unos segundos más y la luz empezó a disiparse, fue entonces que pudo entreabrir un poco sus ojos, aun lastimaba pero empezaba a distinguir.

SORPRESA! Fue el sentimiento que experimento al ver que esa enorme esfera de luz empezaba a transformarse en lo que parecía el cuerpo de una fémina.

La intriga le desbordaba, se esforzó un poco más, sus ojos se abrieron a todo estupor. La esfera había cambiado por completo mostrando el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos que descendía.

Lantis no sabía que le estaba pasando su corazón había comenzado a desbocarse, su mirada barrió con la anatomía de la mujer… -¿será que es ella?...

-¿Quién es esa mujer que emite el mismo aura de Luc…? No terminó su pregunta… sintió una calidez que embargaba al planeta entero, todo se tornó mucho más brillante de lo habitual, hasta el aire se respiraba distinto, eso solo se podía deber a una persona… el pilar. Efectivamente el Pilar daba señales de estar presente.

Al abrir mis ojos, encontré una imagen que podría reconocer de entre un millón de almas, ahí estaba, era él, tan apuesto, tan solemne, tan fascinante, sin embargo esta vez había una pequeña diferencia en su mirada, dejaba ver un aspecto de asombro e incredulidad, Como reconociendo aquello, que el mismo destino le había arrebatado.

-Lantis… murmuré, quite mis manos del medallón y abrí mis brazos para darle encuentro.

-Lucy…susurró…

ahí estaba, la mirada más hermosa y pura, que mis ojos han visto. La misma mirada de siempre, acompañada de un cuerpo distinto, ya no era más una niña, su guerrera había regresado convertida en toda una mujer. Extendí mis brazos, quería sentirla, no dejarle escapar, temía que solo fuese un sueño, tantas veces había soñado con ese encuentro que ya no distinguía la realidad. Sin embargo, todo… todo eso se disipo al sentir su calor, su piel, sus brazos acariciar mi espalda, al sentir… no pude más, la besé…

Estaba gozando aquel bello momento, mis latidos iban y venían, el hombre al que tanto extrañaba, que tanto anhelaba ver, abrazaba y atrapaba mi cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos, como se abraza a alguien a quien mucho tiempo no ves, un abrazo cálido y protector, queriendo asegurar que lo que tocaba era real, podía sentir su miedo, ese mismo que surge al imaginar a un ser y no poder tocarle. …quería decirle que todo era real, que estaba ahí para él, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra… el fuego se hizo presente, el tan esperado beso se presentó. Sus labios recorrían los míos, su lengua rebuscaba en cada rincón de mi pequeña boca,…yo… yo solo me atrevía a corresponder, saboreando el dulce néctar, que esa acción me brindaba.

La sangre marchaba a toda prisa por mi cuerpo, mis brazos recorrían su formidable espalda, hasta llegar a sus cabellos para de nuevo regresar, el deseo se apoderaba.

Me alejé de aquel balcón, alzando a mi hermosa pelirroja, dirigí los pasos al interior de aquella fastuosa recamara. En ningún momento despegué mis labios de los suyos, la necesitaba tanto que no quería soltarla, ni por un segundo, de pronto sentí como era despojado de la túnica que me cubría, las manos de porcelana que rodeaban mi ser, habían comenzado a sustraer cada prenda que vestía, -…yo… yo solo retribuí la pasión y entrega.

El calor de su presencia, sus besos, sus abrazos llenos de pasión, me enloquecían. En mi mente solo habitaba una idea,… deseaba ser suya… unir su cuerpo al mío y entregarme eternamente. Cuando menos pensé, la acción fue correspondida, mi cuerpo había sido despojado de aquel maravilloso vestido, dando paso a la desnudez. Mis mejillas no tardaron en emerger un ligero tono carmesí, denotaban el fuego y la pasión que en ese momento sentía. Por un leve período de tiempo Dejó de besarme, fijó su mirada en todo mi cuerpo, sus pupilas se dilataban. De pronto me sentí un poco apenada, sin embargo no tuve tiempo para más temores, acortó aún más la distancia de la forma más bella y sutil me adentró a la cama.

 _¿Cómo, cómo?_ … se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras acariciaba a aquella ninfa. Cómo había dudado así de los Dioses, si ellos le mostraban al ser más perfecto que ésas, sus tierras pueden ver, y lo mejor de todo, en su estado natural. Solo ellos sabían cuánto anhelaba ese instante, la recosté y como todo buen cazador que va sobre su presa, le atrapé, …-si… le atrapé con mi cuerpo, con mis brazos, con mis manos, estaba fuera de sí, poseído por el amor y la pasión de mi guerrera. Tocaba su tersa espalda hasta bajar a sus posas, ahí volvía a elevarlas hasta llegar a sus firmes pechos. Mis labios recorrían completamente, su ser. De pronto lo escuché, era su primer gemido, me volvió loco, frenético no podía más. Necesitaba hacerla mía, poseerla totalmente. Bajé mi mano, separé un poco sus piernas y empujé mi virilidad, lo más lento que la pasión contenida pudiera ser. Ahí encontré, todo el calor que sólo el ser que amas te puede brindar. Mi hombría se mantenía en un vaivén, mi amada gemía, se retorcía de placer y volvía a gemir, pronunciando mi nombre…-Lantis

Que satisfacción era aquello… el hombre que amaba, me poseía, sentía como su calor delirante envolvía cada célula de mi ser, sus manos lo recorrían todo, mi espalda, mis pechos, mi cintura, todo, cada comisura. estaba tan deseosa de él que mi cuerpo respondió instintivamente, pude sentir un leve empuje, ese hombre estaba dentro de mí, causando un sinfín de emociones descontroladas. Gemía y volvía a gemir el encuentro tan ardiente no era para menos, lo abrazaba con fuerza no quería que se desprendiera ni un solo milímetro de mí existencia. El vaivén de movimiento seguía y seguía hasta que sentí una llamarada que resbalaba por todo mí ser y se posaba en la virilidad de mi amado, era un escalofrío hermoso e indescriptible.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció al recibir los jugos de excitación de mi amada, no resistí más, empujé como si quisiera llenarla de mí y con nuestras manos entrelazadas, sucumbí a mi deseo de poseerla

-Aaah…finalmente un último suspiro se escuchó, al unísono…

Suspiros que se repetirían el resto de la noche…

* * *

En el ala este del castillo, se encontraba un devastado príncipe, Sentado en el borde de la cama, con los codos recargados en las piernas y las manos cubriendo su rostro, recluido en la soledad de la noche, sin embargo su corazón ilusionado, seguía en el ritual antepuesto, esperando que de alguna parte del mismo se abriera el tan necesitado portal.

En esta ocasión, su fuerza de voluntad se había elevado más de lo habitual. Daría lo máximo de su ser, aunque ello le llevara quedar en la raya, si bien, ese fue su pensamiento días previos al festival, esa noche lo había confirmado.

Hace unos momentos…

 _Todos los seres que ahí residían realzaron sus manos al cielo, las miradas comenzaban a cerrarse, la concentración, era el invitado principal, seguido solamente por la energía vital que en ese momento empezaban a emitir, los alrededores se teñían de un sinfín de colores, parecía que el aurora boreal de mundo místico hacia acto de presencia, sin embargo este espectáculo estaba lejos de ser una radiación solar. La variedad de tonos que se divisaba no era otra cosa que la esencia que cada ser generaba, unidas unas con otras cual fuere manos entrelazadas, para alzarse y dirigirse a esa enorme representación._

En primera fila se podía distinguir al hermano de la fallecida Princesa Esmeralda, su aura verde bosque se hacía cada vez más grande, vulnerando así al príncipe de esas tierras mágicas.

-Paris, Paris… retumbó en su mente.

-que sucede Guruclef?

-Debes detenerte, estas utilizando demasiado energía, si continuas así, no sobreviv…

No termino de hablar, cuando el espadachín refutó, -sino hago mi mejor esfuerzo, no la podre regresar, es ahora o nunca.

Acto seguido el príncipe cayó de rodillas al suelo, no sin antes ver como la energía se elevaba formando un túnel, mismo que desaparecería segundos después. Dejando un ambiente lleno de desolación. Se llevó las manos al rostro, resoplo pausadamente, juntó lo que le quedó de energía para erguirse y adentrarse a los aposentos del castillo, sin mencionar palabra alguna del proceso fallido.

Anahís estuve tan cerca, hablaba para sí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar, dejando surcos salados por el rostro del príncipe. La tristeza lo estaba consumiendo, dejando a un soberano en estado de profunda amargura y desolación al ver que su tan anhelado deseo no se cumplía. Estaba tan sumergido en el llanto y el desespero que no vio que a escasos metros un resplandor en forma de esfera le devolvía su añorado sueño.

La guerrera del viento no podía creer lo que sus verdes esmeraldas le mostraban, frente a ella tenía a su príncipe gallardo, claro ya no era aquel joven , sus facciones denotaban a un hombre maduro, su cuerpo era más fornido y sin lugar a dudas era más alto, sin embargo logro notar tristes sollozos. Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes no sabía si correr a su lado, desconocía los motivos que lo tenían en ese estado, tendría que actuar con cautela decía para sí. No entendía como en esta ocasión llegaba hasta lo que ella suponía, era la habitación de Paris y es que si mal no recordaba, en las ocasiones anteriores, siempre llegaban dando prueba de su fe, ósea, cayendo a miles de metros implorando que su querida fyula las salvara, pero esta vez había sido diferente.

La mujer no pudo retener más su voluntad y se acercó al desconsolado príncipe, se inclinó hasta posar sus rodillas al suelo y llevo sus manos a las de él.

-Paris…

-Paris, calma… volvió a susurrar Anahís, angustiada de ver la escena, mientras le despejaba el rostro con sus manos

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos, Si la mujer no cabía de incredulidad, el joven peliverde pensaba que por fin se había vuelto loco, sus fantasías emitían calor y peor aún, le estaban llamando. Fueron unos segundos más de cavilación lo que tardó el príncipe en reaccionar, su mente divagaba, si bien esa mujer era muy parecida a su bella princesa, sus facciones acentuadas denotaban mayor edad.

La mujer comprendió el duelo que se llevaba a cabo en la mente del joven y sonrió

-Soy yo Paris, Anahís…

-Anahís… gritó… -realmente eres tú, abrazando con fuerzas el delgado cuerpo de la joven.

El príncipe giraba, giraba lleno de júbilo alrededor de la majestuosa habitación llevando con sigo a su amada, gritando el nombre de ésta, para así desaparecer esa incredulidad que le había embargado minutos antes.

La rubia sonreía, llena de gozo, después de tanto tiempo de espera, por fin estrechaba los fuertes brazos de su príncipe.

-Paris te extrañe tanto…

-no más que yo, mi querida Anahís, eso te lo puedo asegurar… contestó el joven guiñándole un ojo, denotando la picardía característica del mismo

Calmándose un poco, bajo a su querida guerrera, la posó frente a él, la miró fijamente, para cerrar su encuentro con un tierno y extendido beso. Caricias que fueron subiendo de tono hasta postrarse en el lecho.

Mientras las mejillas de la rubia se tornaban carmesí, el príncipe estaba escabullido en el extenso cuello de la fémina, los besos que le propinaba eran suaves y amorosos, llenos de ternura, como procurando no romperla. Ella entrelazaba sus manos en el verde cabello del joven para después bajar y postrarse en su atlética espalda.

El espadachín se separó de la mujer y le susurró al oído…-Te amo Anahís… con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, Paris, me has hecho mucha falta… sonrió la rubia.

Dando paso al encuentro íntimo, más tierno y amoroso que alguna vez hubieran imaginado.

* * *

Marina giraba su cabeza para todos lados, le extrañaba aquel lugar, si bien en el fondo de su corazón sabía que se encontraba en algún sitio del castillo de Cephiro, le inquietaba saber ¿exactamente qué parte estaba pisando? la habitación en la que se encontraba era descomunal, la cama compuesta de tres plazas, el decorado en tonos lilas y blancos, pero sobre todo la cantidad de puertas que sugerían que detrás había cuartos contiguos era lo que más llamaba la atención de la guerrera.

CLIC... el girar del picaporte de una puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos lila, salía de esa puerta, cubriendo únicamente la parte baja del abdomen con una toalla, sacudiendo con sus manos las últimas gotas de agua en su melena, éste se detuvo en seco, al ver a la intrusa en su habitación. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la presencia de la guerrera del agua en aquella hermosa mujer, -¿acaso será Marina? ¿Por fin habrán regresado? ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace en esta habitación? Esa y muchas preguntas iban y venían por la mente del cephiriano, sin embargo las palabras se aglutinaron en su garganta y no pudieron salir.

Mi respiración se entrecorto por unos segundos, lo que mis ojos mostraban no era otra cosa que el ser más sexy que había podido vislumbrar. Claro siendo un diseñador de modas podía vestir y sobretodo desvestir a cuanto modelo se le antojara en su mundo, sin embargo este hombre alto de músculos bien definidos y sobretodo abdomen muy marcado, tenía algo familiar. _–Vaya que abdomen_ ,… pensó la guerrera.

Por fin había salido de sus cavilaciones para aquietar sus dudas.

-¿Marina, eres tú?...inquirió el hombre dudoso.

-Esa voz, esa voz, no puede ser… Marina abrió más los ojos si es que esto era posible, quería que Cephiro abriera de nuevo el portal solo para tragársela y sino era a ella al menos que se tragara su vergüenza.

-Eh…eh... ¿Clef ?...atinó a decir.

-Así es… el hombre asintió… -pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta

-Eh…eh…eh... Es que la maravillosa vista, no ayudaba mucho a responder… -Sí Clef, soy Marina… por fin asentó.

La pobre mujer no cabía de vergüenza, jamás hubiera imaginado llegar a Cephiro y encontrarse con el dueño de su corazón a medio vestir y en su recamara, sin lugar a dudas esto era algo que tenía que reclamarle a cierta pelirroja.

El hombre lleno de alegría, olvidó que gozaba de una sola prenda y que ésta solo cubría cierta parte sensible del cuerpo humano. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la mujer, no sin antes percatarse que la toalla se había atorado en el picaporte de la puerta haciendo que se soltara de su marcada cintura, quedando tal cual bebé al mundo.

ANDESE!...Marina viendo la acción y abrió sus ojos a más no poder, en ese momento se dio cuenta que efectivamente si se podrían abrir aún más. Recorrió de pies a cabeza al joven maestro y se giró no sin antes observar que éste ya se había llevado las manos a la parte baja de su abdomen, poniéndose tan rojo, que el mismo cabello de Lucy le hubiese dado batalla de color.

COF…COF… carraspeo. El pobre hechicero no cabía de vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando, jamás hubiera creído que al regresar su chica, fuera para verlo en una situación, tan comprometedora.

Segundos después de despabilarse, emitió un conjuro y la ropa habitual le vistió su fornido cuerpo. (Claro ahora ya sabemos que hay mucho más debajo de tanta ropa).

-Marina lamento tanto esta situación…dijo el hombre…aun con estragos del rojo carmín en sus mejillas

La chica haciendo gesto indefinido con sus manos, dio a entender que no había problema.

-No te preocupes Clef, la apenada soy yo, la verdad es que no sé cómo llegue aquí _. Aunque pagaría un millón por verla de nuevo._

El hombre se acercó toco los hombros de la joven mujer y la giró… -ya puedes verme, dijo… con una sonrisa pícara.

Marina le sonrió y abrazo con júbilo al hechicero… -Te extrañé tanto, Clef…

El hombre correspondió de igual manera el abrazo…- Yo también te extrañe, Marina.

Minutos después de llevarse a cabo tan efusivo abrazo, invitó a la peli azul a sentarse, igual ya estaban dentro que más podría pasar. Si supiera lo que tiempo después pasaría entre esas paredes.

-y bien Marina, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?

La guerrera relató al hombre lo que había sucedido minutos antes de su previa llegada, éste se limitó a escuchar.

-bien…dijo...Necesito consultar con Lucy y Anahís la versión de sus historias para poder darte una explicación de cómo esta vez llegaron a ciertos lugares y no al final del portal como siempre lo han hecho… aun apenado de recordar lo que minutos antes había visto.

-eso quiere decir que Lucy y Anahís también están en el castillo, preguntó la mujer.

-así es Marina.

La peli azul guardo silencio un momento, pensando que si ella estaba en esa habitación, entonces sus queridas amigas la estaban pasando muy bien. Sonrió pícaramente

-que pasa Marina, hay algo más que recuerdes?

-eh...eh… no Clef solo pensaba.

El mago no queriendo adentrarse en la mente de la guerrera, expresó…-bien Marina puedo llevarte a tu habitación, si gustas?

-No te molestes Clef, si son las mismas habitaciones de siempre, puedo ir sola, ya bastante te he desvelado.

El mago negó… - no es ninguna molestia Marina, para mí es un placer, además la distribución de las habitaciones ha variado un poco, de hecho la tuya se encuentra a unos metros de la mía, puedo llevarte con gusto. Sonrió.

-Si es así, no veo que haya problema, vamos entonces… finalizó la guerrera.


	3. Más reencuentros

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 3.- Más reencuentros

Los rayos del sol se abrían paso entre las cortinas de esa hermosa habitación, denotaban la alborada ,el trinar de los pajarillos habían sucumbido con los poderes de Morfeo, comenzaba a entreabrir un poco sus ojos a medida que éstos se acostumbraban a la luz, se tensó por un momento al verse en aquella morada, giró su cabeza y sus mejillas se tiñeron al ver, quien la tenía presa de sus brazos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de ternura _…-te amo Lantis_ …pensó la joven mujer mientras inhalaba profundamente el aroma a bosque de su amado. Con todo el sigilo que su cuerpo pudo realizar se puso de pie para dirigirse a lo que según ella creería, era el tocador. Cerró la puerta muy quedamente y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, no sin antes llevar los dedos a su boca y recordar la noche vehemente que había transcurrido…-Lantis susurró.

Terminó de refrescarse, con el mismo cuidado que hizo al entrar , giró el picaporte para salir, asomó primero su cara para saber si su amado seguía durmiendo, se tropezó con la misma postura en que lo había dejado, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose de sus cálidos labios y una paz en su rostro difícil de olvidar… _suspiró…_ se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño, volteó a buscar su ropa , percatándose de que esta había sido esparcida por toda la habitación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar… _¿me pondré el vestido de nuevo? o bien podría ponerme alguna camisa de Lantis en lo que encuentro a Caldina para que me proporcione algo de ropa_ esa era la disyuntiva de la pelirroja , sin embargo tener que abrir el armario para buscar dicha prenda no era algo que le agradara, que tal si su amado se molestaba?...por fin decidió armarse de valor y abrió el dichoso mueble, tomo una camisa y se vistió. Se reflejaba en el espejo mientras levantaba su cabello para hacerse una coleta.

Lucy había sido el detonante para abrir los ojos esa mañana, al no sentir su calor en la mullida cama, éste giró su cabeza en busca de su adoración. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una hermosa mujer que vestía una de sus camisas, que solo cubría lo necesario… _que hermosa_ … fue su primer pensamiento, sin embargo este no hizo gesto alguno, y continuó en la misma postura solo para poder deleitarse de la bellísima escena.

Al sentir la penetrante mirada a su espalda, la joven se giró para toparse con unos hermosos ojos color violeta destellando…

-Buenos días

-buenos días, respondió éste con una leve sonrisa

Se llevó una de sus delicadas manos a la cadera y preguntó…-¿la vista es de su agrado? Al ver la mirada de fuego que su amado denotaba.

El hombre abrigó una extraña sensación en la postura de la chica, pero su felicidad era tan embriagante que no le presto importancia y respondió…-en demasía…esbozando una sonrisa un poco mayor.

La mujer caminó pausadamente dejando entrever la sensualidad de su cuerpo hasta quedar a unos centímetros retirada de los ojos violáceos que la desvestían. Éste no perdió momento y la atrajo para besarla, la mujer rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y correspondió al momento.

-tomé prestada una de tus camisas, espero no te moleste… al fin comentó la chica con una mirada de ruego.

El hombre movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados y con esa voz tan varonil, que bien podría derretir hasta los polos, respondió –para nada, creo que esa camisa se convertirá en mi favorita de hoy en adelante. Volvió a atraer a la joven y le besó nuevamente. Lo que menos quería era alejarla de su lado estaba encantado con la compañía y si ahí tendría que morir, lo haría feliz en brazos de su amada.

-tengo que ir a mi habitación, seguramente Marina y Anahís deben de estar preocupadas, además tengo que buscar algo de ropa, no pretenderás que camine así por todos los pasillos del castillo, verdad? Enviándole una mirada por debajo del hombre.

El chico volvió a girar su cabeza en señal de negación, no sin antes devolver la sonrisa pícara a su compañera… –tu habitación está muy cerca, de hecho en este nivel del castillo solo hay dos habitaciones: la tuya y la mía… finalizó.

-Vaya, así que la distribución de las habitaciones ha cambiado, he de imaginar porque las nuestras están juntas o me lo harás saber? echando la pregunta al aire.

El chico de nueva cuenta volvió a sonreír esta vez mas notorio… -las habitaciones de la princesa y su guardia personal siempre han estado juntas, estaría demás mencionar quien es el guardia de ésta, además algunas persona prefirieron modificar la repartición para tener a sus seres amados más cerca, en caso de que regresaran…

La chica sonrió maliciosamente, sin dar importancia a la palabra "princesa" ya que su mente vagó, pensando en los lugares donde podrían estar sus amigas…

-Está bien, entonces iré a mi habitación, debe de haber algo de ropa para cambiarme. _Aunque…_

-yo, te acompaño, solo espérame un mome…

No termino de decir la última palabra cuando la chica se adelantó… -no te preocupes Lantis no creo que vaya a perderme o sí. Teniendo este nivel solo dos habitaciones y yo estoy infringiendo en una, pues es más que obvio que la que encuentre será la restante… esta ocasión esbozo una sonrisa de pe a pa. - Así que mejor alístate y nos veremos en el comedor, ¿te parece?

El hombre asintió y antes de que ésta saliera de su habitación se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo para besarla. La chica llevo su mano a la mejilla varonil y le brindo una mirada cálida y amorosa…-en un momento te veo… le guiño un ojo.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, emprendió marcha en busca de la puerta contigua, lo que no imagino era que ésta estuviera varios metros retirada de la habitación del espadachín, denotando que las habitaciones ahora eran inmensas. Una vez adentro, sus ojos se agrandaron, el lugar era colosal, los detalles en color carmesí, un extenso balcón acompañado de unas cortinas en tela vaporosa blancas, al fondo del lado izquierdo se veía una pequeña sala acompañado de un estudio todo coreado de ventanales que dejaban influir la luz del maravilloso planeta… _esto es de ensueño_... pensaba al ver la supremacía del lugar. Revolviendo un poco su melena…- _tengo que encontrar que ponerme_ , dirigió sus pasos a lo que ella creería era el armario y al abrirlo quedo estupefacta al principio no creía que todo eso era suyo pero al ver que todo embonaba perfectamente su cuerpo no dudó más… _que será bueno ponerme_ …veía prenda más prenda…. -Me gustaría ponerme el vestido rojo ceñido, de espalda descubierta que compre hace días…. En ese momento la gema que estaba incrustada en su mano, destelló y vistió a Lucy de la manera que deseaba.

-Vaya… fue el grito de júbilo que se escuchó en la habitación….entonces recordó, la noche previa antes del cruce del portal, se había presentado frente a ella una esfera luminosa, como la última vez que tomó el símbolo del pilar y ésta se convirtió en su espada para volver a cambiarse a la gema que ahora tenía incrustada su mano. Al ver que ya estaba lista con todo lo que su cabeza había imaginado, dio unos últimos retoques a su cabellera y salió al encuentro con sus amigos

* * *

Paris veía fijamente a la mujer que yacía en su cama, dichoso de tener a la princesa de sus sueños al lado, éste comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y logro despertar a la guerrera.

-Paris…eh…eh... Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? Preguntó… para salir de la situación tan bochornosa.

Al notar el sonrojo, el hombre estalló de gusto, Su Anahís estaba de vuelta con todo y su color carmesí.

-bien Anahís, buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste, tu?… le mandó una sonrisa pícara, de esas que solo Paris podría realizar.

-eh...eh... Bien, gracias.

-vamos Anahís, tomaremos el desayuno en el comedor, te llevare a tu habitación para que puedas cambiarte… guardo silencio unos segundos y finalizo… -aunque te he de confesar que si por mi fuera, no bajaríamos en todo el día…volvió a sonreírle.

-Parissss…

El hombre encamino a la susodicha, abrió la puerta como el caballero sagaz que es… -en un momento más paso por ti mi querida Anahís. La mujer asintió para adentrarse al lugar.

* * *

Finalmente en una habitación del ala este del castillo se encontraba una mujer de cabellos celestes, probándose todo el arsenal de vestidos que había en el armario _… siendo yo una gran diseñadora tengo que salir espectacular…_ esa y otras interrogantes de como estarían sus amigas era lo que pasaba por la mente de la peli azul.

-creo que este será el mejor, dijo para sí. Engalanaba un vestido tipo strapless, azul cielo entallado en la parte superior y con la falda en corte A, el conjunto estaba acompañado de joyería a juego y un par de sandalias en plata. Termino su atuendo Levantando su cabello en una coleta alta.

-marina…retumbo en su mente.

-Clef, dime…

-Marina, estamos en el comedor, estamos esperándolas para darles la bienvenida.

-Sí, Clef ya voy para allá…finalizo la comunicación.

-Esta vez Clef no me iré sin decirte todo lo que siento, no después de lo que vi anoche…sonrió maliciosamente.

Recorría uno de los pasillos del lugar cuando se encontró a Anahís del brazo del príncipe París, ésta llevaba un vestido en tono verde con tirantes gruesos cruzados al frente la falda caía libremente hasta llegar arriba de las rodillas ,acompañado de unas sandalias en tono dorado .

-Anahís…saludo la peli azul. Apresurando sus pasos para abrazarle…- Paris, como estas? Reverenció

El joven se acercó y dio un abrazo a Marina….-Que como estoy? No se nota Marina, estoy feliz respondió pícaramente.

la guerrera faltante daba su arribo, enfundada en un vestido rojo con una abertura en la espalda que llegaba a la gloria, de largo 5cm arriba de las rodillas dejando entrever sus ahora alargadas piernas, acompañado de unas sandalias con lazos hasta media pierna en color oro y su cabello suelto.

El hombre se sorprendió al ver tan cambiada a la guerrera del fuego.

Marina, Anahís se acercó efusivamente y las abrazo… -Parissss , que gusto me da volver a verte…girándose para dar encuentro a otro abrazo.

-vaya Lucy como has cambiado dijo…rascándose la cabeza.

-Paris podrías adelantarte, quiero hablar un momento con las chicas, finalizo la rubia.

El hombre asintió y dirigió sus pasos unos metros adelante donde se encontraba la enorme puerta del comedor.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Marina para cuestionar a Lucy…- Pero qué demonios! Te vestiste para infartar amiga…

-Que? de que hablas Marina, contestó dudosa la pelirroja.

-mírate! Parece que acabas de salir de la pasarela, en la semana de la moda, tus ropas no son de Cephiro, como lograste vestirte así.

 _Carcajadas…_

-no lo sé, solo lo desee y ya…

-¿cómo que ya?…- mientras nosotras estamos vestidas al estilo grecorromano, que si bien es hermoso, tu vienes de alta costuraaa… Se escuchó la voz de Marina por todo el castillo.

 _Mas Carcajadas…_

-Marina no cambias, baja la voz por favor…susurro Anahís.

-cómo quieres que me calme mira a Lucy señalo…subiendo y bajando la palma de su mano.

-Marina, recuerda que estamos en Cephiro la fuerza de voluntad es determinante, respondió Anahís.

-Tienes razón no había pensado en ello, me hubiera ahorrado un buen de tiempo… dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

-me veo mal?... Pregunto Lucy.

-Queeee? Se escuchó al unísono.

-amiga, te estas quedando _cu-cu_ o qué? Parece que vas a desfilar como se te ocurre pensar en ello. Me encanta tu atuendo! Parece que vienes con todo, eeh. Si ese espadachín no se cae para atrás viéndote, no sé qué lo hará…

-Marinaaa.

-bien Anahís que nos querías decir.

-chicas tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro regreso dijo la rubia sonrojada.

-eh...eh… Claro, pero será después del desayuno les parece, indico la guerrera de fuego

-tienen una cara de pillinas que no pueden con ella, pero tienes razón Lucy más tarde quiero saberlo todo y con ello me refiero a TODO … la peli azul les guiñaba un ojo

Las tres rieron al compás.

-están listas chicas?

Las mujeres asintieron y se encaminaron hasta posarse frente a las puertas del gran comedor. Éstas se abrieron dando paso a las nuevas ninfas.

El comedor era redondo, inusualmente grande, no había distinción entre una silla y otra, todas eran a la par, se encontraban Caldina, Ráfaga, Kara, Presea, Lantis, Ascot, Paris y Guruclef.

-bien, Guruclef para que nos has llamado tan temprano…refuto Caldina.

El mago se levantó de su asiento y Las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando ver a tres hermosas mujeres. Las caras confusas no se hicieron esperar al ver a las bellas damas que caminaban hasta centrarse en el salón. Sin embargo nadie se movió.

En un santiamén el espadachín recorrió el hermoso cuerpo de su amada, tratando de memorizar cada detalle, la pasión desbordante de la cual fue presa la noche anterior, no dio tiempo suficiente para admirarla por completo, como realmente él quería, centímetro a centímetro… _está hermosa…_ sus pupilas comenzaban de nuevo a dilatarse pero como es costumbre nadie se había percatado, el espadachín seguía con su cara inalterable.

Lucy había notado el contenible deseo tras la mirada profunda del espadachín y sonrió para sí… _él podía engañar a medio mundo, pero a ella a ella, no…_ o al menos eso pensaba. Fue entonces que desvió la mirada para dirigirla al apuesto joven de cabellos lilas que se acercaba tempestivamente hacia ella con una, no tan agradable intención o al menos "no" para ella.

Por otra parte Guruclef había sido escaneado de pies a cabeza por la guerrera del agua, deteniendo su mirada por unos instantes en la parte que había sido cubierta por las manos del hechicero la noche anterior. El gurú sintió una leve presión ante los ojos inquisidores y apresuró sus pies para avanzar hacia la mujer de en medio, con la firme intención de reverenciar, pero la guerrera de fuego se adelantó levantando su mano al frente y dijo…- No vine desde tan lejos para que mi segunda familia me reverencie, lo que más deseo es ser recibida como en casa, con un largo abrazo… Sonrió gentilmente

Las chicas sonrieron y asintieron, sabían que por eso Lucy había sido el pilar, su humildad la delataba

La guerrera años atrás demostró que era absolutamente humilde de corazón, pero hoy lo había dejado más claro que nunca…El mago sonrió y abrazo al aprendiz.

-bienvenidas guerreras mágicas

-QUEEEEE! Se escuchó en la habitación, Caldina se había levantado estrepitosamente de su asiento y se lanzó corriendo por todo el umbral seguida de Presea, Ráfaga, Ascot y un poco más atrás se acercaba Lantis

-Caldina, me estas asfixiando…gritaba Marina

-Ay mis niñas, tanto tiempo sin verlas, pero mírense ya no son unas infantas, han regresado como todas unas mujeres

-Vaya Lucy como has cambiado, estas sumamente sensual en ese vestido, que por cierto no es cephiriano verdad?... le guiño un ojo

La pelirroja sonrió…- no Caldina el atuendo es de mi mundo.

-Ya lo imaginaba, pero cariño esas piernas de donde salieron son sumamente largas a comparación de la última vez que te vi… mientras tocaba con ligereza las piernas de Lucy… Los demás les resbalo una gota por la frente al ver a la ilusionista tan familiar con la chica.

CLOC… el báculo del maestro se había puesto en la cabeza de la ilusionista, otorgándole uno de sus tan familiares golpes…- más respeto Caldina, por favor…

-Guruclef deja de hacer esas tonterías, duelen…respondía Caldina sobándose la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Ascot dirigía una rebosante sonrisa hacia la guerrera de Ceres acompañada de un caluroso abrazo, el invocador seguía igual de apuesto con sus ojos centellantes en color verde, pero su cabello no caía más en la frente, sino que era descubierta para notar aún más su varonil edad…- Ascot te has puesto más guapo.

-gracias Marina, tú también te ves muy hermosa.

Lucy seguía abrazando a Presea, si alguien había hecho un lazo mayor de amistad fue este dúo, recordaba la gran ayuda proporcionada por la armera en la reconstrucción de su espada haciéndole resonar el motivo por el cual estaba librando aquella vieja batalla, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en tan calurosa bienvenida.

Por último los espadachines cephirianos se limitaron a reverenciar alas guerreras, denotando un poco más de discreción.

Después de tremendo zafarrancho por parte de la comitiva cephiriana, los invitados prosiguieron a seguir degustando de los sagrados alimentos, no sin antes llevar a cabo la presentación de la pequeña peli rosa, causando tremenda ternura entre las damas místicas.

-Caldina, ráfaga que felicidad, tienen una hermosa familia… esbozaba maravillada Lucy…-pero sobretodo usted señorita es una pequeña muy bella, sonrió gentilmente. Acto que no pudo pasar desapercibido para la lengua más rápida de Cephiro

\- y ustedes chicas ya se casaron? Tienen familia? Hijos? Novios? Pretendientes? Algunos personajes habían levantado la parabólica, estaban ansiosos de saber exactamente el status de las guerreras, aunque algunos ya se sentían correspondidos.

-Caldina que dices, nosotras somos chicas LIBRES, Marina había hecho énfasis en esa palabra…-por supuesto que tenemos pretendientes pero ninguna (y eso era ninguna) tenemos pareja.

-Vaya a lo mejor dejaron el corazón en otro lugar, la mirada había sido para Anahís y Paris que parecían derrochar miel sobre hojuelas en la escena del comedor, pero la chizetana había logrado dejar a más de uno sonrojado.

-COF...COF… el carraspeo del hechicero…- y bien qué es a lo que se dedican en su mundo… echó la pregunta al aire, para salir del rato incomodo que la ilusionista había dejado.

-bien, de nueva cuenta era Marina la que tomaba el mando de la plática…- Anahís es relacionista internacional, es algo así como llevar a cabo las políticas comerciales entre un país y otro. Lucy es Bióloga de campo, de hecho es la que nos va a abandonar pronto, dijo en un tono triste , su labor es abrir un invernadero de nuevas setas en otro continente , si lo que necesitas es crear vida a través de la flora , Lucy es la persona indicada, esta vez había dedicado una sonrisa a su amiga. Y yo soy diseñadora de modas, diseño parte del atuendo de mundo místico haciendo referencia a la vestimenta de su compañera.

-Por los Dioses, todo eso se escucha maravilloso, parece que se han entretenido bastante en su mundo, volvió a vociferar la chizetana, esto merece una plática más profunda, guiñándoles un ojo

-claro que si Caldina, cuando gustes, tomamos un baño y charlamos, era el mismísimo Pilar quien denotaba ser una persona más segura de sí, quien respondía

Misma que era comida por unos ojos violetas, el espadachín tenía la parabólica presta a cada detalle que le hacía referencia, sin embargo la palabra ABANDONAR, había logrado retumbar y postrarse en sus más recónditos intereses, ¿Cómo era eso que las iba a abandonar? Y porque? Tenía que averiguarlo. No sin antes notar la seguridad que emergía de ella, si bien estaba demás decir que le ENCANTABA, le parecían familiares, ciertos ademanes que ahora expresaba.

Guruclef por su parte se reservaba el derecho de admirar a su añorada, aun recordaba la mirada que le había prestado minutos antes, pero sobretodo venía a la memoria la escena experimentada la noche anterior.

-Encantada mí querida Lucy. Guruclef, dirigiendo la mirada al gran mago…- creo que es necesario dar nuestro segundo baile, por fin después de tantos años de prepararnos para dos bailes continuos, hoy se nos hace realidad.

-A que te refieres con ello, Caldina… la dueña del corazón del príncipe era la que notaba cierto interés.

-Caldina, permíteme contestar esta pregunta por favor, dijo el mago…-Lucy, Marina, Anahís, ustedes aún no han gozado de este festival, pero una vez que regresaron a su mundo y después de la reconstrucción del nuestro, comenzamos con un festejo anual para celebrar el renacimiento de nuestro planeta, acompañado por supuesto de nuestros aliados, los planetas de Autozam, Fahren y Chizeta. Por la noche llevamos a cabo un baile, que en sí, es un ritual de invocación, los habitantes del planeta juntan su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de abrir el portal hacia mundo místico y así poderlas traer de nueva cuenta. Si bien el primero es de invocación suponiendo que funcionara el segundo seria para el festejo de su regreso.

-Eso quiere decir que los habitantes de los planetas, están hospedados en estos momentos en el castillo?

\- Así es querida, es por eso que el castillo luce así, estamos de fiesta

-lo que no entiendo cómo es que esta vez, pudimos regresar, si antes nosotras ya lo habíamos intentado… la pelirroja denoto cierta tristeza en su mirada, al ser ella el ultimo pilar era la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad y aun así no había podido abrir el portal

-eso es algo que tengo que averiguar Lucy, para ello necesito hablar con ustedes, sobre los detalles de este nuevo regreso… El mago entendía perfectamente que ellas no estaban ahí debido al ritual previo, lo que aún no estaba totalmente claro, era si eso, solo se debía a la invocación de una fuerza de voluntad desmesurada o si había algo más.

-Guruclef, siento interrumpir tus planes pero eso será otro día, hoy tengo que diseñar la vestimenta de las chicas.

El mago asintió…

-yo podría ayudarte con eso Caldina, como lo mencione anteriormente, a eso me dedico en mi mundo dijo un poco presuntuosa la guerrera del agua

-por lo visto sigues igual marina, me da gusto que no cambies, esbozo el invocador

Risas…

* * *

La tarde transcurría lentamente, el aviso de que se celebraría el segundo baile ya había corrido por todo el castillo como fuego a la pólvora, y el festejo por el regreso de las legendarias guerreras mágicas era causa de felicidad completa entre los habitantes del planeta.

Ansiosos, si esa era la palabra para definir el sentimiento que embargaba a las naciones adjuntas que se hospedaban en el imponente castillo, querían salir corriendo a estrechar a sus queridas amistades, sin embargo eso estaba lejos de ser realizado en ese momento, las chicas estaban metidas en el cuarto de la alusión, así era llamado el lugar de confección de vestimenta en Cephiro. Dentro se encontraba una exhausta ilusionista, con la lengua de fuera y desparramada en uno de los sillones, trabajar al lado de la diseñadora de mundo místico había causado más trabajo a la pobre chizetana

Un poco lejos del lugar, más específicamente en la nave NSX se encontraba el subcomandante Geo llevando consigo información valiosa a los oídos del Presidente Vision, sabía muy bien que el padre de Águila estaba profundamente agradecido con las mujeres místicas, así que lo que diría le causaría gran conmoción.

-Presidente visión, tengo información relevante…esbozo geo muy al estilo militar

-Calma Geo estamos de festejo nada de formalidades aquí por favor, que es eso que tienes que decirme.

-Señor, las guerreras mágicas han regresado y están en el castillo.

El hombre tan sereno se levantó exaltado de uno de los sillones de la sala de la nave… -que estás diciendo Geo, si eso es verdad necesito ir a verlas inmediatamente, sobre todo a la princesa, Águila ya lo sabe?

-Calma señor Vision, las guerreras ahorita no están disponibles se encuentran con Caldina, serán presentadas ante el planeta esta noche en el baile y Águila se encuentra indispuesto por el momento, anoche llego muy tarde y no ha salido de su habitación.

-bien entonces, debemos prepararnos para esta noche, falta poco para que el ocaso llegue y yo soy la persona más interesada en verlas, dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. El Presidente era un hombre de unos 50 y algo más años de edad, la viva imagen de Águila pero con algunos ayeres más.

* * *

En el estudio del castillo se encontraban el gran mago y el espadachín mágico hablando sobre los resultados del planeta Autozam, estaba por concluirse ese proyecto y sería motivo de otro gran festejo para la comunidad real de los planetas.

-Lantis, necesito que te quedes unos días más en Cephiro.

El caballero asintió y salió del estudio encaminando sus pasos hacia donde sentía la presencia de su querida guerrera, ósea la alcoba real.

Unos pequeños toques en la puerta la sobresaltaron, estaba admirando desde su balcón el hermoso paraje…-adelante, expresó la guerrera, sonrió al ver a su adorado espadachín adentrarse al lugar.

-veo, que estas ansiosa por recorrer Cephiro.

-Así es, deseo verlo todo, es tan maravilloso, señalaba admirando el panorama

-hay un lugar especial que deseo mostrarte, quieres venir?

A la chica le brillaron los escarlatas, siendo bióloga sabía que lo mejor que se podía apreciar en Cephiro era la flora y de seguro a donde la llevaría, estaría igual de bello. –claro, vamos dijo sonriendo.

Esa mirada volvía loco al Kailu de Cephiro, saber que hacia feliz a su amada era un regocijo inigualable, nada (y eso era nada) le causaba mayor felicidad que ver la alegría en los escarlata de su amada.

 _-Caballo mágico, te invoco…_ de nueva cuenta el corcel lóbrego hizo acto de presencia, dejando a Lucy atónita, ella había visto ese mismo corcel años atrás, pero jamás imagino que su espadachín lo conjurara por medio de un hechizo, _eso estaba muy de cuentos._

El espadachín tomo por la cintura a la dama, la acerco hasta sentir su respiración y mirándola fijamente la besó, minutos después se alzaron hasta el corcel y emprendieron el viaje.

* * *

Marina recorría uno de los pasillos del gran castillo, hasta que tropezó con su gran amigo Ascot, quien dirigía sus pasos hacia uno de los jardines donde se encontraba Luminati uno de sus tantos compañeros

-marina quieres acompañarme, voy con uno de mis amigos, ha estado un poco delicado de salud y quiero revisarlo.

-por supuesto Ascot, vamos. Y bien dime que has hecho? Tienes novia Ascot?

-el chico sonrió, le parecía un poco extraño que Marina hiciera esa pregunta, pero de igual manera contesto.

-Así es Marina, de hecho estoy comprometido con Tatra una de las princesa de Chizeta.

BALDAZO DE AGUA FRIA….si bien la guerrera de agua no pretendía ilusionar a su amigo, la noticia le tomaba por sorpresa.

\- Jamás imaginé que estuvieras comprometido Ascot y menos con Tatra, la chica seguía noqueada

-hay algo de malo en estar comprometido, marina.

-no, no, no es nada de eso, no hagas caso a mis locuras… _Lucy tiene razón cada vez estoy más cu-cu…_ pensaba la guerrera de Ceres.

-Me siento muy feliz por ustedes, de verdad.

-muchísimas gracias Marina, me siento muy bien, Tatra es una hermosa persona.

-Lo sé Ascot, de nueva cuenta muchísimas felicidades, espero que todo sea maravilloso. La guerrera del agua realmente sentía gozo por el amor de su amigo, pero también era cierto que un pequeño pinchazo había sentido en el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

Cerca del valle escarlata, como lo había bautizado él, venía descendiendo un bello corcel llevando consigo una hermosa pareja, Lantis sugirió a Lucy que cerrara por un momento sus ojos para darle la sorpresa.

-A este lugar no se puede acceder fácilmente decía el gallardo, está reservado, es por ello que es mi lugar especial y bueno ahora es tuyo también.

Lucy a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sonreía, estaba fascinada con el espadachín, no pensó que pudiera tener esos detalles tan hermosos…

\- entonces como fue que se creó este lugar, Lantis.

El Kailu guardo silencio y ese mismo, fue la respuesta que Lucy imaginó saber, Lantis lo había hecho.

Una vez que tocaron tierra, el espadachín cargó a su amada y la postró frente a la hermosa cascada, se acercó al oído y musitó…-puedes abrirlos. El aliento tan cercano del espadachín, logró un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Lucy, sin embargo se limitó a acatar la orden.

La imagen que le mostraban sus escarlatas era divina, digna de un cuento de hadas, no, éste era mejor que un cuento, era real.

-Lantis es bellísimo, mira está lleno de flores, la cascada es hermosa, el claro, todo, todo es bellísimo. La mujer no cabía de felicidad giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados, y para donde volteara le resultaba exquisito, entre tanta felicidad la chica se acercó a su amado y le dio un pequeño beso, esos de piquito. El hombre por su parte al notar el agradecimiento de su guerrera, pensó que sería maravilloso darle alegrías a su amada, éstas eran demasiado bien correspondidas.

-Espera, aún hay mas, dijo el chico esbozando alegría

-masss, si esto es bellísimo que más podría agregarle, dijo sonriendo

-vamos, encaminándola hacia la parte trasera de la cascada, ahí estaba un entrada, al fondo se podía percibir una cueva, y más allá un pequeña luz sé asomaba, dejando entrever el final de la cueva misma, sin embargo al llegar a éste, la chica quedo impresionada, no era otra cosa que un aviario personal, miles de aves cruzaban entre árboles y flores.

-Lantis es maravilloso, son aves, miles y miles de aves, la chica no paraba de girar su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-yo podría quedarme a vivir para siempre aquí, dijo con ferviente alegría

Jajajaja, la risa del espadachín había logrado, enloquecer más a Lucy, jamás lo había escuchado, a lo más eran sus pequeñas sonrisas, pero reír eso nunca, que felicidad!

 _Yo estaría encantado de estar aquí contigo_ , la miraba enternecido.

Mientras Lucy recorría la amplitud del lugar, claro estaba no lo podría recorrer por completo, pero no importaba, lo que transitara era lo menos, el lugar sin duda alguna tenía su magia, la magia de su amado. Si antes estaba enamorada del Kailu, hoy por hoy estaba pérdida de amor.

Fue así como el ocaso los alcanzó y tuvieron que despedirse del maravilloso vergel, al cual evidentemente Lucy no quería abandonar, pero las obligaciones eran obligaciones.


	4. El Baile

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 4.- El Baile

La noche había llegado de nueva cuenta a Cephiro, que demostraba porque era el planeta de la magia, quien aparte de él podría lucir tan maravilloso un día después de un baile, sin lugar a dudas la voluntad de los cephirianos había crecido infinitamente, pero el agradecimiento que profesaban sus corazones se delataba en esa imponente figura, el castillo.

Tres chicas se reunían en la intersección de los pasillos, engalanadas con hermosos vestidos, Anahís portaba una emblemático vestido verde esmeralda de corte imperio, separando la parte alta del mismo con una cinta en un tono de verde más fuerte forrado con un fina tela brillosa. Marina no iba a quedarse atrás, enfundada en un vestido entallado, con una abertura en el lado izquierdo que mostraba su hermosa pierna, sus hombros apenas eran cubiertos por una tela tipo encaje pegada a sus brazos, todo en color azul rey. Y Lucy, pues vaya!... Lo hizo de nuevo ésta pelirroja, iba envuelta en un vestido pegadísimo, a penas respirable (diría yo) totalmente de encaje con una fina tela de trasfondo que cubría lo necesario, corte en v en el frente y un largo y fino escote en su espalda, por supuesto no iba a ser en otro color que no fuera el rojo pasional, característico de la misma.

Las bellísimas damas siguieron por el pasillo alfombrado hasta llegar a la puerta principal del salón, Guruclef al notar la presencia de las mismas no tardó ni un solo segundo en resonar de nuevo el tintineo en su copa, al escuchar dichos golpes la música cesó y el silencio se apodero del lugar.

-señoras y señores, queridos presentes me complace anunciarles, el regreso de nuestras queridas heroínas, las guerreras mágicas, el portón se abrió dejando entrever a mujeres divinas, si, ésa era la palabra perfecta para denotar la belleza de las guerreras.

La crema y nata que acompañaban a los cephirianos no cavilaba de asombro, sabían que eran bellas, pero éstas mujeres sobrepasaban aún más sus estándares, los caballeros no se hicieron esperar y ojearon a las damas, admiraban cada detalle con dejo de sensualidad y deseo hacia las guerreras, mientras el resto de las damas farfullaban por aquí por allá la vestimenta tan enigmática y distinta a la suya, que portaban.

El príncipe París apresuró sus pasos por todo el salón, antes de que alguien más quisiera arrebatarle a su preciado tesoro, fue en ese mismo instante que casi choca con la princesa Aska de Fharen, quien iba echa un relámpago a estrechar a la guerrera.

-Anahís, que gusto volver a verte…le abrazaba con impetu, la princesa

-el gusto es mío, princesa Aska, tanto tiempo sin verla, ha crecido bastante.

\- lo mismo digo Anahís, están irreconocibles, se ven más hermosas.

-muchísimas gracias princesa Aska, usted también esta bellísima, reverenciaba la rubia.

-Príncipe París, espero que esta vez puedas detenerla, guiñaba un ojo al embelesado hombre.

-Claro que sí, princesa, si es necesario retenerla a la fuerza, lo haré, sonreía el encantador.

-vamos Anahís, te presentaré a mi familia…dijo Aska. Sin más se adentraron al lugar.

Por un lado, se llevaba a cabo otra efusiva bienvenida, Marina estaba siendo sofocada por los brazos de la princesa Tatra de Chizeta, quien no cabía de gusto al tener a la guerrera del agua al frente suyo.

-Tata no piensas saludarme, le inquiría Marina.

-si sigues igual de altanera por supuesto que no Marina, le dedicaba una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a estrecharla

-pero como has crecido Marina, le decía Tatra, se ven tan distintas ahora.

-espero que para bien Tatra, guiñándole un ojo la peli azul, pero ustedes siguen iguales, apoco en Chizeta también pueden mantenerse jóvenes con solo desearlo?

-uy mi querida Marina, esa es una historia un poco larga de contar, pero para ello tendremos tiempo después, ahorita queremos que conozcas a nuestros padres.

-claro respondió Marina, llevándose a Tata del brazo al fondo del salón

Mientras tanto Lucy era entretenida con las ocurrencias de Zaz Torque y el subcomandante Geo quien estaba acompañadisimo, por supuesto de su prometida Presea.

Lantis dirigía sus pasos firmes hacia la hermosa mujer, quien era vista por bastantes hombres y no eran miradas meramente tiernas, se podía ver el deseo carnal entre los ojos de algunos invitados.

-vaya Presea no me habías dicho que ustedes estaban comprometidos y que ya casi se van a casar, exponía Lucy con tono de sorpresa y jubilo.

-Así es mi querida Lucy, por fin logré que me dieran el sí, he batallado mucho, expresaba Geo guiñando un ojo.

Jajajaja, risas al unísono...

-Pero Lucy tú sí que te has puesto mucho más hermosa, Zaz el jefe de mecánicos estaba embelesado al ver a la pelirroja.

-muchísimas gracias Zaz, tú también estás muy apuesto y sobretodo haz crecido bastante.

-si contestó Geo pero no tanto como tú, jamás pensé que ibas a crecer tanto, deberías de pasarle la receta a nuestro querido Zaz, ya ves que no ha alcanzado mucha estatura.

jajjaja, Risas...

-cállate Geo, la belleza se lleva en el corazón, no en las apariencias, contestaba indignado el mecánico.

En ese momento tomaban con delicadeza el brazo de la guerrera de fuego, al voltear se encontró con unos bellos ojos violáceos que se la comían, mejor dicho la devoraban por dentro y por fuera. Extasiado el espadachín mágico no quería que nadie más pudiera acercarse a su amada, para él, esa noche la guerrera de fuego ya se encontraba entre sus "posesiones" y por nada del mundo iba a desistir a hacer lo contrario o al menos eso creía hasta el momento.

-Quita esa cara Zaz, refunfuñó el espadachín. La vista embelesada del jefe de mecánicos para con su amada, no había causado gracia al Kailu. Esto, aunado al resto de miradas insinuantes, no lo iba a tolerar, tendría que tomar una decisión. Y esta era, Marcar definitivamente su territorio ante tanto galanteo y gritar de una buena vez a toda la dimensión, que la guerrera de fuego no estaba DISPONIBLE, que ésta ya ocupaba todo el espacio en su mente y corazón. Que mejor manera para hacerlo, que viendo como el caballero disponía del resto de la noche del expilar de Cephiro.

-quieres bailar, musitó a sus oídos.

La mujer asentó, se despidió de los presentes para dirigirse al centro del salón.

Geo y Zaz cruzaron miradas de asombro, bien sabían que el espadachín estaba profundamente enamorado de la guerrera de Rayearth, lo que desconocían era el ímpetu que éste profesaba para alejarla de cualquier hombre.

Por su parte la armera caía en cuenta, del porque Lucy amaba tanto al espadachín, éste a pesar de tener actitudes tan frías, denotaba grandes cambios en su comportamiento hacia la pelirroja dejando entrever un amor desmedido.

En el centro del salón estaban siendo acribillados por cientos de miradas inquietantes y llenas de preguntas, como era posible que uno de los hombres más codiciados para los bailes, por fin se adentrara al centro del salón? y no era solo eso, sino la compañía, quien era nada más y nada menos que el expilar de Cephiro. Las mas románticas caían en cuenta del porque de la soledad del Kailu, éste sin lugar a dudas había esperado el regreso de la guerrera, las mujeres barrían una y otra vez a la pareja mientras danzaba. La imagen era imperiosa a la vista de los presentes, tanto así que el júbilo profesado entre ambos, no tardó en esparcirse a un sinfín de parejas que se acercaron a seguirles el paso, entre ellos obviamente iba la pareja conformada por el príncipe París y la guerrera del viento.

Por otra parte marina había desistido de bailar con algunos de los presentes, después de haber visto al mago, ningún hombre era lo suficiente para ella o al menos eso pensaba, pero sus pensamientos no estaban lejos de ser correspondidos, el gran gurú se acercaba intempestivamente hacia la guerrera del agua y no precisamente para preguntar su bienestar, él iba directo a invitarla a bailar, estaba decidido y no habría ser en ese momento que lo detuviera en su encomienda.

-marina, deseas bailar? Expresó el gurú

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa ya que fue embestida por la espalda. Pero ni tarde ni perezosa, la mujer asintió y así fue como las tres chicas danzaban al compás en compañía de sus amados, sin duda alguna Cephiro estaba lleno de alegría y conmoción esa noche.

-estas hermosa! Las palabras tajantes del espadachín de Cephiro hacia su pelirroja habían brindado una de por sí, hermosa sonrisa en la fémina, acompañado de un leve "gracias".

-Podría decir que tú también… guardo silencio y acerco sus labios al oído del Kailu… -LUCES MARAVILLOSO. Los ojos del espadachín no cabían de satisfacción y por primera vez le esbozaba una sonrisa completa de oreja a oreja como si nadie existiera a su alrededor como si no tuviera que enmascarar más su tan conocida faceta, el hombre contemplaba con adoración a su amada, si ese era el resultado de la espera, bien lo valía.

Sin embargo no todo es felicidad, recuerden es el destino y no solamente tiene un color. El espadachín sintió en su hombro una mano muy conocida para él, El Presidente Vision estaba presente y pedía la mano de Lucy para danzar aquella melodiosa pieza, aunque no era de su agrado separarse de su adorada no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que el Presidente tendría muchas ganas de saludar a la guerrera que había ayudado tanto a su planeta y… en ese momento caía en cuenta, no había hablado con Lucy sobre el estado actual de Águila, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y se encontraba tan feliz de tenerle cerca, que olvido informarle. El espadachín comenzó a sentir un pequeño malestar.

Mientras danzaban el Presidente Vision, se presentaba y agradecía enormemente la ayuda hacia su planeta.

-princesa Lucy estoy sumamente agradecido con usted, no solamente ha ayudado al planeta Cephiro, sino que nos ha brindado la luz y esperanza que al nuestro hacía falta, el proyecto está por concluirse y todo esto se lo debemos a usted.

-no señor, yo solamente me encargue de transmitir la promesa que alguna vez le hice a águila, pero el crédito es para todas las personas que realizaron el proyecto. Lucy comenzó a sentirse triste por tener que mencionar el nombre de Águila a su padre.

-lamento no haber podido salvar a su hijo, expresó triste la pelirroja

El hombre paró en seco el baile y entrecerró el cejo confuso…-pero de qué habla mi querida princesa.

-Lucy… retumbó en el salón de fiesta

 _Esa voz, esa voz_ …. Atrás del señor Vision se encontraba Águila. La guerrera de fuego asomó su vista por encima del hombro del Presidente Vision, mientras este se retiraba, quedando atónita. Lucy no creía lo que sus hermosos escarlatas mostraban, ahí estaba su amigo, aquel mismo que había visto ser destruido por las manos de Debonair, como era posible eso?, se supone que en Cephiro los muertos tampoco resurgen esa inquietante aturdía la mente de la guerrera, sin dejar de contemplar al de por si majestuoso comandante.

-Lucy, soy yo, Águila.

La música dejó de sonar, los presentes guardaron silencio y se limitaron a ver la escena que estaban brindando, los que según ellos, eran las almas más poderosas del planeta.

Al escuchar esto, Lucy se despabiló busco la mirada de su amado para corroborar dicha información o al menos para saber porque no le había mencionado nada al respecto, pero solo logro toparse con una mirada fría por parte del espadachín, volvió a posar sus ojos en los del ojimiel, alzó un poco su vestido y salió disparada cual cohete a los brazos de Comandante, incrédula aun de lo que sus ojos mostraban, corrió hasta ser fuertemente estrechada por el autozamita…-águila eres tú? pero cómo? Yo te vi… sollozaba la pobre mujer en el pecho del confundido hombre, quien se percataba que nadie le había comentado de la actual verdad.

Mientras tanto el salón repleto rumoreaba, algunos sobre el adorado encuentro, otros más sobre la hermosa pareja que conformaban y unos más se atrevieron a decir…-claro, son las almas más poderosas de Cephiro, los únicos que salieron con vida del cuarto del pilar, esperemos que pronto haya boda para afianzar la alianza entre nuestros planetas….

Este último murmullo había retumbado como estocada en el corazón del Espadachín Mágico, causándole un profundo dolor, acompañado de angustia y sobretodo culpabilidad. El primero porque sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de interponerse entre su amigo y Lucy, si es que ella aun le profesaba el amor que años atrás le confirmará su alter ego, el segundo saber que su amada no podría corresponderle como tantos años lo había soñado y el ultimo por no haberle informado antes sobre el estado actual del comandante y prepararla para dicho encuentro.

Lucy seguía abrazando a Águila y éste correspondía con el mismo jubilo, se sentía "excelso" por así decir, estaba tan agradecido con aquella hermosa mujer, porque a pesar de solamente haberla visto por unos escasos segundos antes de abrazarla, pudo corroborar que seguía igual de hermosa que años atrás, para colmo lo estrechaba con tanta ferocidad que era imposible no corresponder tal halago.

Ante tal demostración de afecto, el Kailu comenzaba a resentir los estragos de ese sentimiento tan turbio llamado "celos", en quien menos esperó sentirlos, de su mejor amigo… –Águila… Fue entonces que decidió, sacar su tan conocida faceta de "inmutable" y retirarse

Una vez finalizadas las lágrimas, Lucy se separó del frondoso pecho del comandante y alzó sus escarlatas hacia los miel de Águila, le miraba con júbilo, ese mismo que te daría a ti si vieras al alguien a quien creíste muerto, frente a ti sano y salvo. Levantó su mano hacia la cara de Autozamita y le preguntó… -¿cómo? Todas esas acciones eran aun vistas por toda la comitiva presente quien cada vez sacaba más y más conclusiones sobre la posible pareja, incluso Marina y Anahís se habían visto una y otra vez con señal de interrogante, primeramente por no saber que hacia águila ahí, si lo creían muerto y en segunda por los disparates formados por la comitiva presente.

-el comandante lanzó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, esas de las que te prendes y no quieres soltarte, respondió muy quedamente… -Lucy creo que debemos hablar un momento acercándose a su oído.

Ésta saliendo un poco de su aturdimiento asintió un poco dudosa.

-padre en un momento regresamos, solo permíteme hablar unos segundos con Lucy.

El presidente visión asintió y la escena comenzó a pasar a segundo término, la música se retomó y los comensales siguieron con la danza, pero sobretodo con el rumor.

Guruclef había percibido la infinidad de sentimientos que habían transformado la cara de su discípulo, pero lo que no entendía aun, como era posible que no haya preparado a Lucy sobre el tema.

Caldina por otra parte había visto todo con cara de "que rayos pasa", en ese momento se acercó presea…

-por lo visto nadie informo a Lucy sobre el estado actual del comandante Águila.

La mujer asintió dudosa…-pero ese encuentro Presea, ese encuentro todavía no lo cavilo respondió la bailarina. Ésta trataba de buscar la cara del espadachín de Cephiro, sin embargo él ya no se encontraba entre los presentes o al menos no en ese momento.

-Lo sé a mí también me sorprendió, pero lo comprendo, después de todo ella pensaba que estaba muerto.

-Tienes razón. Pero ya escuchaste los rumores, la mirada de Caldina denotaba preocupación.

-si algo, pero no quisiera fortalecer ese tipo de comentarios, al menos no por el momento. Nos vemos Caldina. La armera dirigió sus pasos de nueva cuenta con su amado que ya estaba en compañía de los visitantes de planeta Autozam.

En las afueras del salón, para ser más exactos en uno de los jardines interiores de palacio se encontraba el comandante y la pelirroja, éste había llevado a la guerrera hasta ese lugar fuera de ruidos, para poder contestar todas las inquietudes a flor de piel que detonaban en la cabeza de la joven.

-Águila, podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó, la mirada de Lucy además de turbada estaba llena de desesperación.

El comandante sonrió gentilmente y comenzó a relatar el suceso años atrás.

Flashback

-Entrometidas, faltaba poco para que hiciéramos la destrucción del próximo pilar de Cephiro y ustedes lo impidieron, una gran esfera oscura llena de maldad, había salido de las telarañas de esa monstruosa mujer, Debonair.

-Águilaaaa… había sido el grito de dolor y desesperación en el corazón de Lucy, antes de fusionarse y formar a Rayearth , sin embargo no solo fue el grito , la fuerza del corazón de la guerrera de fuego había logrado formar una cresta lo suficientemente poderosa para cubrir al comandante autozamita, sin embargo su mecha no pudo contar la misma historia , Iron había sido destruido y la fuerza del impacto logró que Águila saliera disparado unos metros del lugar , siempre y cuando cubierto por esa enorme esfera dorada. El comandante estaba tan enfermo y agotado de la batalla que su energía era vaga casi casi sin notar, precisamente por esa razón es que todos lo creyeron muerto, incluso Lantis. Sin embargo las ganas de querer ver recuperado de toda enfermedad, había sido un deseo contundente para la guerrera de fuego, que no solamente protegió al comandante águila, sino que lo tuvo bajo esa esfera mágica el tiempo suficiente para que lo encontraran con vida y sobretodo esa misma proporcionaba cura a esa rara enfermedad que había atacado el cuerpo del autozamita.

Fin de flash back

-tarde algún tiempo en recuperarme del todo, Guruclef y por supuesto Lantis ayudaron mucho, sobre todo en mi estadía en Cephiro, finalizó el ojimiel.

Lucy por otro lado no cabía en sí, esa información había sido tan basta, tan increíble que era difícil siquiera creer… –la verdad aun no comprendo todo lo que acabas de relatar , no lo asimilo aun , lo que te puedo decir es que me siento muy feliz de saber que te encuentras bien, pero sobretodo con vida mi querido águila, la mujer volvió a abrazar al muchacho y esta vez había sido un abrazo lleno de afecto y felicidad, tanto así que hasta el mismísimo comandante olvidó por un momento que su mejor amigo estaba completamente enamorado de la pelirroja y se embriago de ese sentimiento que la guerrera emitía.

De regreso al salón, Guruclef relataba ante Marina y Anahís ésta última acompañada de Paris, el cómo habían logrado encontrar a Águila, lo sucedido con la esfera que lo protegía y la instancia que había tenido en Cephiro para terminar de restablecerse de la enfermedad.

-vaya, jamás imaginé que Águila estaría enfermo pero sobretodo que Lucy pudiera curarlo, decía Marina todavía incrédula de la situación.

\- normalmente no es algo que pueda realizarse Marina, nosotros también enfermamos y esa puede ser causa de muerte, sin embargo estamos hablando del deseo de un Pilar y la contraparte que no es otra persona más que con una fuerza de voluntad similar. Al poder entrar en la habitación de la corona y salir de ahí sin daño alguno, es sinónimo de poderío, contesto el mago.

-ya veo, contesto Anahís, entonces Lucy y Águila hoy por hoy son las almas con mayor poder en Cephiro.

-no me atrevería a afirmarlo Anahís, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que en Cephiro hay otra persona con una fuerza de Voluntad muy fuerte, además eso pasó años atrás y un deseo por vivir puede resultar en una convicción muy poderosa, pero no asegura que siempre la tendrás.

En ese momento hacen su entrada la tan ahora "famosa pareja", dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el cuarteto que de inmediato cesó palabras para darles encuentro

-Águila, ya conoces a mis amigas Marina y Anahís.

-que gusto de volver a verte Águila, expuso marina

-Espero que se encuentre del todo bien, indicó Anahís

-muchas gracias guerreras mágicas, me encuentro perfectamente, respondió el autozamita, mirando con deleite a Lucy, quien seguía noqueado ante la demostración de afecto de la chica.

El cuarteto solo se miró entre sí.

-Guruclef, París el evento es de lo mejor, solo ustedes podrían dar un segundo baile en tan solo horas de haber dado por finalizado otro.

-gracias Águila, pero la fuerza de voluntad de los cephirianos y el gusto de tener a las guerreras mágicas de regreso ha sido un factor determinante, contestó el Príncipe.

-En eso tienes razón Príncipe, motivo existe, contestó gentilmente.

-Lucy vamos con mi Padre, quedé de regresarte en unos minutos, la mujer asintió, se despidieron por el momento, para encaminarse con el Autozamita.

-vaya! Lucy se ve muy feliz, comentó Paris rascándose la cabeza, mientras Anahís y Marina se lanzaban miradas de angustia, mismas que no pasaron desapercibidas para el mago.

Continuara…

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE FIC, LES JURO QUE ME SACA CANAS VERDES JAJAJJA YA LO HE CAMBIADO COMO 4 VECES Y NADA QUE NO ME GUSTA COMO QUEDA, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS CON TODO GUSTO SON BIEN RECIBIDAs.

SEGUIMOS GARABATEANDO…


	5. Malos entendidos

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 5.- Malos entendidos

... **_es tanta la soledad que embriaga nuestro ser, que cuando otro sentimiento quiere desplazarla, ésta forja una batalla , donde lastimamos a quien menos queremos herir..._**

 _-vaya! Lucy se ve muy feliz, comentó Paris rascándose la cabeza, mientras Anahís y Marina se lanzaban miradas de angustia, mismas que no pasaron desapercibidas para el mago._

…-por supuesto que está feliz, alcanzó a rescatar marina…-Lucy sufrió mucho al creer muerto a Águila, después de todo habían entablado una bonita amistad, saberlo vivo debe alegrarle.

-Tienes razón Marina, creo que yo me sentiría de la misma forma, si viera a mi querida hermana Esmeralda.

La mirada de todos dejo entrever tristeza, por las palabras dichas del Príncipe, pero sobretodo en la guerrera del viento, quien aún se sentía culpable por aquel fallido desenlace.

-Aunque sé que hoy está feliz, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón, terminó por aclarar.

En la fuente del jardín (lugar donde regaló el medallón) se encontraba Lantis, recordando la escena antepuesta, los gestos y abrazos ofrecidos por la guerrera de fuego a su querido amigo, repetía la misma imagen una y otra vez, como buscando algo, mientras la desconfianza comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente y corazón… _¿porque no prepare a Lucy? Acaso mi inconsciente temía por esto?... No, no puede ser, Lucy me ama, pero… -también amará a Águila?_ en ese preciso instante llegó a su mente, aquellas viejas palabras que alguna vez Luz dijo al comandante _…-no le desagradas del todo a Lucy, de hecho te ama también._ Esa misma frase fue el detonante ´para terminar por oscurecer, la razón del espadachín.

Lucy no podía permitirse ser grosera y apartarse de la charla con el Presidente Vision, a pesar de sentirse feliz por tener a Águila de regreso, comenzaba a extrañar la presencia del caballero obsidiana a su alrededor, su mirada se paseaba por todo el salón en busca de él, pero no había rastros. Lo que si encontró fue al gran maestro que miraba por lapsos a su querida amiga, la guerrera del agua, observó más a detalle la situación y sonrió.

-Lucy, no puedo permitirme quitarle más su tiempo, sé muy bien que este baile es en honor a ustedes y que hay muchísimas personas deseando entablar una conversación, además ya estoy un poco viejo para estos trotes, me retiró a descansar, no sin antes dejarle muy bien acompañada, finalizó el Presidente, señalando por su puesto al comandante, subcomandante, al jefe de mecánicos y Presea.

-Muchísimas gracias Señor Vision, ha sido un honor para mí conocerle, la pelirroja reverenció y éste sonrió. Una vez retirado Lucy se acercó al comandante

-Águila me disculpas un momento, voy a buscar a Lantis.

Bastó el nombre de Kailu producido en los labios de Lucy, para que el comandante saliera de su aturdimiento, bien sabía que aunque la guerrera de fuego provocara en él un sentimiento, éste no podía ser correspondido, ella amaba a Lantis por sobre todas las cosas.

-Claro Lucy, si gustas te acompaño.

La chica asintió y salieron del salón en busca del susodicho. Ella sentía vagamente su presencia en el jardín y fue ahí donde decidió buscarle, no tardó en llegar a la entrada del mismo, seguía exquisitamente igual a como lo había visto la última vez, para colmo Lantis estaba en la misma postura que años atrás, deja vu…

-Lantis, mi am…

Hasta ahí, llegaron las palabras de la guerrera, quien no pudo terminar por que el espadachín se giró mostrando un semblante sombrío. El mismísimo Águila se sorprendió ante tal expresión, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su columna dorsal.

El espadachín se encaminó y detuvo sus pasos frente a ellos por unos segundos, miro a águila desafiante y después postro los ojos en Lucy quien puedo detectar nada más y nada menos que "nada", vacío total. Después siguió su rumbo sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra de soslayo.

Lucy sintió como todo el peso del mundo, le caía encima, su corazón comenzó a galopar y el miedo a apoderarse de su ser, hubiera preferido mil veces pelear contra Debonair, a que Lantis le mirara de esa forma.

Águila mas confundido que nunca no sabía ni que decir, jamas Lantis le había mirado como lo hizo hoy, peor aún, comenzaba a sentirse culpable por la escena vívida minutos atrás en el salón de baile.

-No te preocupes Lucy, debe tener sus razones para comportarse así, atinó a decir el sorprendido comandante

Lucy no muy convencida de esas palabras, se limitó a asentir y salieron del lugar

Finalmente el gran baile terminó y Lucy se vio forzada a regresar a su habitación sin saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de su amado.

La mañana comenzaba a dar su brillo, para ese entonces una pelirroja se acercaba a las puertas del gran comedor, una vez abiertas busco los penetrantes ojos violáceos que desde anoche no había podido vislumbrar, ahí estaban pero… _esa mirada de nuevo…_ Porque le parecía tan vacía, no lograba encontrar nada.

Por su parte el espadachín al encontrarse de nuevo con sus bellos escarlatas revivió de nueva cuenta las palabras que le retumbaron toda la noche, haciendo que sin más ni más se levantara y saliera del comedor de la misma forma en que lo hizo la noche anterior, sin mencionar palabra alguna, logrando miradas interrogantes entre los comensales y un profundo dolor en el corazón de Lucy.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el comedor por unos segundos y fue la inocencia de Kara quien distrajo a la comitiva

-mama puedo ir con Tío Lantis, inquirió la pequeña

-Kara ahorita no es el momento, bramó el jefe de las fuerzas armadas.

Lucy salió de sus pensamientos y se encaminó a la mesa.

Caldina sabía que estos momentos eran difíciles, después de la noche anterior algo así se temía, para tratar de apaciguar tantito la incomodidad del momento, hizo una breve invitación a las guerreras

-chicas que les parece si por la tarde tomamos un baño de aguas calientes, sirven mucho después de una desvelada.

Las chicas sonrieron, unas más forzadas que otras pero terminaron por aceptar la invitación.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dejando ver a un muy conocido y regordete amigo.

-Niconaaaa gritaron al unísono las guerreras, mientras esta rebotaba una y otra vez en el salón para ir y postrarse en los brazos de Lucy quien se había parado para recibir al bello animal

-Nicona, dónde estabas?

-Puu, Puu, Puu

-Nicona es fiel compañero de…. La ilusionista calló sus palabras, al sentir que traería dolor de nuevo a la pelirroja, sin embargo su pequeña inocente no pudo contenerse.

-es la compañera de mi tío Lantis, siempre están juntos, aunque cada vez que regresan a Cephiro Nicona se pierde unos días, finalizo la pequeña.

Puu, Puu, Puu asintió el regordete, mientras brincaba a los brazos de Anahís y por ultimo a los de Marina

-Nicona sigues igual de esponjosa, todavía me dan ganas de saber qué es lo que tienes por dentro, decía Marina

El pobre animal salió despavorido de los brazos de la peli azul, sentía que las palabras de la guerrera pudieran materializrse.

-Marina deja a la pobre de Nicona

Risas…

Horas más tarde, las chicas se encontraban en la pileta, dispuestas a tomar un baño termal es así como ellas lo conocían, se encontraron con Presea y Caldina...

-y bien presea dinos, como conociste a tu prometido Geo

-QUEEEE… como siempre Marina incontenible ante los asombros. -Cómo es que estás comprometida y nosotras no sabíamos nada.

-Eso no es todo, están a poco tiempo de casarse

-pero comoooo, aquí en Cephiro todos están prometidos o casados, que les pasa.

Risas

-tranquilízate Marina, tu voz se escucha en todo el Castillo

Jajajaj, risas

-Pues verán fue algo así, cuando ustedes regresaron a su mundo, comenzamos a trabajar por el nuestro, fue así como se decidió quien gobernaría Cephiro, reunimos a los regentes de las aldeas y ahí se estableció que Lucy aunque no fuera Pilar seguiría siendo la Princesa a cargo del Planeta aunque no estuviera presente, ésta sería apoyada por el consejo real de Cephiro quien se componía de Guruclef, el príncipe Paris y Lantis, además se auxiliarían conmigo, Caldina y Ascot como embajadores entre los planetas aliados.

-vaya! Nunca imaginé, que pudieran organizarse tan bien, creo que aquí podría recibir muy buenas clases, dijo la ojiverde.

Risas…

-pero eso que tiene que ver con que hayas conocido a Geo, presea.

-bien voy para allá.

Una vez que reconstruimos nuestro mundo, Guruclef informó sobre la promesa hecha al planeta Autozam para ayudarle a reconstruir su mundo, recuerdo perfectamente el día que tomé la decisión.

Flashback

Las puertas del trono se abrieron dejando entrever a la armera de Cephiro

-Guruclef, tengo algo importante que decirte.

-pasa Presea, toma asiento por favor. Y bien dime…

Ejmm…ejmm. Bueno pues veras Guruclef, todo este tiempo que he estado junto a ustedes, bueno junto a ti, ejmm… ejmmm bueno veras… todo este tiempo….

-Sí, Presea

-Guruclef, estoy enamorada de ti

PAKATELAS… El hechicero se levantó de súbito del sillón, no sabía que responderle a la dama, así que el silencio gobernó por unos instantes

-Sé muy bien que no soy correspondida Guruclef, tu silencio te delata, por lo que te aviso que me voy con Lantis a Autozam para ayudarlo y en segundo como embajador de ese Planeta.

El mago siguió "mudo" y solo atinó a asentir.

Fin Flashback

Las guerreras tenían una cara de "no te lo puedo creer", Pero Marina había bajado la mirada con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro.

-ósea que estabas enamorada de Guruclef, Presea… rescato la pelirroja, quien estaba dispuesta a sacar toda la información posible, después de a ver visto las miradas del mago la noche anterior

-Así es Lucy, pero el corazón de Guruclef ya tiene dueño o al menos eso creo.

Las chicas místicas volvieron a verse entre sí, extrañadas. Sobre todo sorprendió a Marina el comentario de la armera. Mientras Lucy comenzaba a atar cabos.

-así es Presea, pero diles lo realmente importante, como conociste a Geo, adelantó la chizetana

La armera asintió y comenzó a relatar desde los primeros días en que lo conoció, cuando salieron por primera vez, el trabajo que costo al subcomandante ganarse el cariño de la armera, y cuando por fin la conquistó para comprometerse con él, toda una historia de amor.

-Vaya Presea no pensé que Geo fuera tan romántico, exclamaba Marina

-Ven queridas, yo les dije que lo importante apenas venia.

Si Presea, ustedes conforman una hermosa pareja y por lo que veo Geo tenía razón al decir que por fin le diste el sí.

Jajajaj, Risas

-bueno chicas yo tengo algo que decirles, expresaba la ilusionista.

-Que pasa Caldina

-Estoy embarazada!

-QUEEE… Vaya el matrimonio se toma muy en serio aquí en Cephiro. Muchas felicidades Caldina.

-Si Caldina que felicidad ¡! Pronunciaba efusivamente la guerrera de fuego. Y Ráfaga ya lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, es algo que estábamos buscando, aunque apenas hoy se lo dije, expresó guiñándoles un ojo.

-imagino que Ráfaga debe de estar igual de feliz.

-Claro Anahís, incluso mañana en el desayuno lo anunciaremos a todo el castillo, vociferó orgullosa la bailarina.

-y ustedes chicas, les gustaría formar una familia, esa pregunta llevaba más dejo de impertinencia que de cuestión.

-Ay ! Caldina que cosas dices, en estos momentos no tenemos novio y tú estás pensando en hijos.

-YO, SI LO DESEO CON TODO MI CORAZON, la voz de la pelirroja había retumbado en el salón de la pileta.

Todas (y eso era todas) voltearon a verla, -Vaya Lucy, porque tanta conmoción, exclamó la peli rosa.

Pronto las amigas de la guerrera de fuego, supieron del porqué de tanta alegría en las palabras de su amiga.

-pues verán la razón no es tan alegre como ustedes creen, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte…yo…yo… perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeña, mi familia más cercana son mis tres hermanos , ellos fueron los que me criaron y velaron por mi desde niña, aunque estoy agradecida de todo corazón con su amor y entrega, siempre tuve la necesidad de contar con una madre que me orientara y un padre consentidor…sonrió por debajo… -es por ello que mi deseo es de formar una familia, ser madre y darle a mis hijos todo el amor y cariño que yo no pude entregarle a mis padres.

Al terminó de tan sensible expectación, las damas estaban sumergidas en un mar de lágrimas, incluso Presea y Caldina sentían que por fin estaban conociendo el lado humano de sus heroínas, siempre estuvieron batalla tras batalla y nunca tuvieron oportunidad de conocer un poco más sobre sus vidas.

-vamos chicas si hubiera sabido que se pondrían así de tristes no les digo nada, quiten esas caras por favor, sonrió… sin embargo muy en el fondo Lucy había pasado de la efervescencia a la tristeza, deseaba tanto formar familia al lado del espadachín mágico y hoy por hoy ni siquiera sabía, que es lo que le molestaba tanto, como para no dirigirle la palabra y que decir de una mirada.

-Lucy nunca imagine que hubieras perdido a tus padres, disculpa no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-no te preocupes Caldina, la pérdida de mis padres es un asunto superado, no te voy a negar que de vez en vez llega la nostalgia pero como todo, esta se va. Y Bueno chicas, me retiro estoy un poco cansada y quisiera dormir.

-Si Lucy nosotras también nos retiramos si seguimos así, nos convertiremos en unas hermosas sirenas

Jajajaj, Risas

-ay Caldina que cosas dices.

Fue así como la guerrera de fuego se encaminó rumbo a la alcoba real. Faltando unos pasos para llegar, se topó con el Kailu de Cephiro mostrando la misma perniciosa actitud, esta vez Lucy no tuve fuerzas para encararlo, lo pasó de largo sin mencionar palabra o gesto alguno y se adentró a la habitación. Esa misma actitud no pasó desapercibida para Lantis quien entrecerró el cejo y se giró solo para tropezarse con la espalda de Lucy quien entraba a la morada. Dudó unos segundos más sobre acercarse o no, pero de nueva cuenta volvieron a su mente las imágenes del encuentro, desistió y se marchó rumbo al comedor

Esa noche los comensales estuvieron muy callados, la ausencia del Lucy no pintaba para nada bien, incluso Marina y Anahís se retiraron pronto argumentando fatiga, Caldina intercambió tristes miradas con Presea y se levantó para retirarse junto a Kara, su esposo le siguió. Poco a poco los cephirianos fueron abandonando el umbral, sin mencionar palabra alguna.

De regreso Lantis de nueva cuenta se detuvo en la puerta de la alcoba de Lucy, pero la desconfianza fue mayor y se marchó.

Lucy sintió la presencia del espadachín por fuera de su puerta y le entraron unas ganas locas de lanzarse a sus brazos y retomar lo vivido la noche de su llegada, pero el miedo al rechazo fue mayor y optó por dormir.

NOTAS DE AUTOR: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS KUU DE CEPHIRO, HIKARULANTISFORLOVE, CERES RYU, HIKARU88 Y MARI-ANAHIS PRO SUS REVIEWS Y SOBRETODO POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA DEJARLOS. CONSEJOS y CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDAS...

Seguimos Garabateando...


	6. El Regreso

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 6.- El regreso

... **_es tanta la soledad que embriaga nuestro ser, que cuando otro sentimiento quiere desplazarla, ésta forja una batalla , donde lastimamos a quien menos queremos herir..._**

…Era medianoche y el Kailu se movía de un lado a otro en la mullida cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, la reacción de Lucy le inquietaba. Decidió salir al balcón a tomar aire fresco, la noche era maravillosa el manto estelar relumbraba, la suave brisa bañaba su rostro, las copas de los arboles brillaban, sin duda alguna el planeta resentía el poder de su Pilar… -Cephiro _te antecede Lucy, es tan alegre y puro como tú, tendrías razón de más para amar a Águila, son tan parecidos, su sola presencia emite serenidad al más atormentado…_ el caballero comenzaba a dar una razón a los celos que lo invadían, si bien la comparación era cierta, el sentimiento estaba lejos de ser correspondido. Fue entonces que dirigió su mirada al lado izquierdo del balconcillo, como esperando encontrar a sus añorados escarlatas. Parecía que su deseo se cumplía, ahí estaba Lucy frente al balcón mirando el cielo, vestía un camisón de una tela muy parecida a la seda que apenas cubría lo necesario, el viento movía sus cabellos mostrando una imagen excelsa a los ojos violetas que habitaban el ventanal contiguo. Incapaz de dirigirle una palabra, siguió detenido observando detalle a detalle a la hermosa mujer.

Mientras que ésta se encontraba absorta, no se percató que a tan solo unos metros se encontraba, la razón principal de sus pensamientos. Un ave muy parecida a las lechuzas albinas de mundo místico aterrizó en el barandal del balcón de la fémina, denotó el gran parecido, solo que estás eran más grandes y sus ojos más destellantes. La mujer acarició por un instante al volador, pero éste emprendió el vuelo de nueva cuenta para adentrarse a los cielos nocturnos, al ver el revoloteo del ave no puedo evitar voltear al lado derecho donde se dirigía, pero tal fue su sorpresa, al ver al dueño de su corazón mirándola fijamente unos metros adelante. La chica correspondió por unos instantes la mirada y de inmediato se giró para adentrarse a la habitación. El espadachín de nueva cuenta entrecerró el cejo y con la tristeza de saber cómo desapareció la imagen que tanto le gustaba ver, decidió adentrarse.

-Lucy…musitó

* * *

El desayuno pasó de nueva cuenta y la ausencia de Lucy, dejó al espadachín mas intrigado que nunca, dispuesto a dejar el enojo por un lado, decidió encaminarse a la habitación de la pelirroja, pero… cuál fue su sorpresa, Águila salía del lugar con la mano de Lucy en su brazo . El enojo comenzó a ceder el paso a la comprensión _, entonces si, estaban juntos_. _Ahora más que nunca debería alejarse_. Lucy y Águila estaban dispuestos a saludar, pero el espadachín se adelantó.

-buenos días… dijo con voz seca

-buenos días contestaron al unísono. Lucy busco detectar algo más en la mirada violeta del espadachín, pero lo que esos ojos tan particulares mostraron fue… _¿tristeza?.. Acaso Lantis estaba triste?_... el Kailu los había pasado tan rápido que no pudo, encontrar más o siquiera confirmar lo que creía. Por otra parte Águila sintió extrañeza en las actitudes de su amigo, cada vez eran más raras, si bien la noche del baile sintió miedo, hoy por hoy no pudo percibir sentimiento alguno en el espadachín.

-Vamos…dijo gentilmente el autozamita

Lucy había sido persuadida por el comandante, de hecho el más interesado fue el Padre de éste, quien agradecido aún, invitaba a Lucy a tomar el té y unos dulces en la nave NSX, al escuchar la palabra "dulces", Lucy salió encantada, después de todo aun mantenía ese ferviente deseo por las golosinas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Anahís finalizaba la charla con el gran gurú, una vez resuelto ese asunto, salió del estudio y se encontró con el príncipe Paris. Decidieron tomar un paseo por una de los aldeas anexas al castillo, tenían tanto de que charlar, tanto que descubrir de sus vidas, 7 años se dicen fácil, pero 7 años separados no lo habían sido, sin embargo ese día en especial el Príncipe deseaba vehementemente decirle a la guerrera del viento que se quedara a su lado.

Una vez se adentraron, lograron ver como los niños corrían de un lugar a otro felices cruzando senderos, unos pequeños armados con ramas de árbol, daban un espectáculo de lucha de "espadas", las mujeres aplaudían y reían de la tierna escena, pero Anahís notó a una familia en particular, una pareja que se abrazaba junto a un pequeño, la mujer denotaba un entrado embarazo y el hombre acariciaba fervientemente el vientre de la misma.

-Anahís sé que aún no sabemos la razón por la cual llegaron a Cephiro, pero con seguridad puedo decirte que deseo con todo mi corazón que te quedes a mi lado.

-parís, exclamó la pobre muchacha, que parecía punta de cerillo, el príncipe lograba sacar sus mejores tonalidades de carmesí con sus palabras.

-yo también quisiera quedarme, aunque la verdad preferiría…guardó silencio y viendo la imagen que tenía frente a ella recordó.

Flash back

El sonido del teléfono había sacado de sus labores a la rubia

-Aló, Kuu? Como estas?

-Anahís estoy muy feliz, gracias, como te encuentras tú?

-muy bien, muchas gracias, tengo algo de trabajo, pero, dime porque te sientes tan feliz?

-Anahís voy a ser mamá, estoy embarazada!

-muchas felicidades Kuu, que alegría! Que gran sorpresa, nuestros papás se pondrán felices.

-lo están Anahís, acabo de hablar con ellos. Y preguntaron por ti, que cuando les vas a dar la sorpresa de verte con novio

-jajajaj, ya les he dicho que mi príncipe se encuentra muy lejos.

-jajajaj, ay Anahís, no cambias.

-Kuu, me siento realmente feliz por ti y por Saturno, no imagino la cara que pondrá Lucy al saberlo.

-Precisamente por ello te hablo, quiero que nos reunamos en su apartamento para darles está noticia juntos

-me parece una gran idea

-está bien, por la tarde te confirmo la hora. Hasta luego Anahís.

-hasta luego Kuu.

 _Como desearía estar a tu lado Paris y formar una hermosa familia como lo ha hecho Kuu, sin embargo no quisiera tener que dejar de ver a mi hermana y mis padres, quisiera compartir esa dicha con todos, porque el destino es tan cruel, porque tuve que enamorarme de alguien a millones de años luz de distancia._

Fin flash back

…-preferirías que Anahís?

-eh…eh… oh disculpa Paris, estaba pensando.

-y bien Anahís, desearías quedarte para siempre a mi lado.

-Paris, yo… yo… yo…no puedo

La chica salió corriendo del lugar echa un mar de lágrimas, estaba segura que amaba a Paris, pero no quería abandonar a los suyos.

-Anahís, Anahís… El Príncipe no sabía que le había ocurrido a su amada, lo que si sentía era su corazón destrozarse tras la respuesta de la guerrera.

* * *

Lucy, retumbo en la mente de la guerrera.

-dime Guruclef

-Necesito hablarte, puedes venir a mi estudio por favor.

-Si, en un momento llego… fin de la comunicación

-Señor Vision, Águila disculpen pero tengo que retirarme, Guruclef me necesita

-Adelante mi querida Lucy, agradezco enormemente se haya tomado tiempo para charlar con nosotros, espero verla hoy en la tarde, cuando nos despidamos de Cephiro

-Con gusto, Señor Vision aquí estaré.

-Vamos Lucy, te acompaño.

Una vez, llegado al estudio, Águila se despidió de Lucy y ésta se adentró a la habitación.

-Guruclef puedo pasar?

-Adelante Lucy, toma asiento por favor. Como haz de saber, necesitamos averiguar por qué están aquí y que o quien las convocó.

-eh… a que te refieres a qué o quién?

-bueno Lucy, a pesar de que tú fuiste la elegida por la corona, decidiste renunciar a ella y brindarnos la oportunidad de reestablecer el planeta con nuestra propia voluntad. Eso quiere decir que parte del poder de la misma fue repartido entre las almas de Cephiro, es por ello que tu sola no has podido abrir el portal. Por lo tanto necesito que me relates exactamente qué pasó esa noche, para saber cómo es que llegaron.

-ya veo, dijo Lucy

La mujer relató todo lo vívido ese día en especial, claro está omitiendo ciertos detalles nocturnos (que nosotros ya sabemos). Recordó como el amuleto que Lantis le había regalado titiló todo el día, la calidez percibida cuando intentaban regresar, incluso el destello de una luz roja hacia el cielo, como tratando de abrir el portal, narró también como ese mismo amuleto años atrás señaló el camino hacia Lantis cuando Luz trataba de matarlo.

Luz se dejó sentir en el interior de Lucy, denotaba pena al haber tratado de matar al gran amor de la guerrera.

-Lantis… murmuró apenas audible el mago.

-eh?

-No hagas caso Lucy.

-Entonces ya tienes una idea del porque esta vez regresamos a Cephiro.

El mago asintió… –Pero aún me falta consultar a una persona más

Una persona más? Inquirió la fémina intrigada.

-Así es, Lucy por lo que dices del amuleto, creo que Lantis debe de tener algo de información. El mago no quería formar falsas esperanzas en la cabeza de Lucy, no después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero comenzaba a entender muchas variantes sobre la llegada de las guerreras mágicas, ahora más que nunca tendría que resolver este asunto, antes que todo se saliera de control.

La chica se encogió de hombros, en esos momentos escuchar el nombre de su amado era como punzar la herida, que yacía abierta. –supongo que tienes razón.

Sin nada más que hablar, ésta abandonó el recinto rumbo a la fuente.

* * *

Por Fuera del estudio se encontraba Marina quien iba dispuesta a todo con el peli lavanda, después de haber escuchado a Presea, tuvo un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza por ser correspondida.

El mago al sentir la presencia de una mujer en las puertas salió de sus cavilaciones, movió su báculo y estas se abrieron, dando pase a la hermosa guerrera del agua.

-Clef puedo pasar, unos minutos?

-claro Marina, ven toma asiento por favor

La guerrera en esta ocasión confesaría sus sentimientos al mago, pasara lo que pasara.

-Y bien dime Marina.

La mujer respiro profundo, muy profundo y lo soltó… -Clef te amo. Asertivas y tajantes fueron las palabras que dejaron al mago con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin poder pronunciar ni media palabra.

La guerrera al notar el silencio sepulcral, recordó de nueva cuenta lo vívido por Presea, se levantó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida no sin antes decir -no te pido que me ames, te lo digo porque no iba a regresar de nuevo sin haberlo confesado, sin más salió del lugar.

Al cerrar la puertas del estudio, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos al no ser correspondida, en que momento imagino que el gran mago pudiera hacer eso, las lágrimas brotaron sin cesar y salió corriendo es busca de sus amigas.

* * *

Mientras esto se desarrollaba en el estudio, Lucy caminaba rumbo a la fuente, se había despojado del amuleto en su cuello y lo llevaba entre sus manos, admirándolo como si fuera la primera vez, recordando como esa simple joya había logrado mantener la Fe en su amor, al llegar a las puertas del jardín, se encontró con una escena que jamás pensó ver, Águila y Lantis estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, tanto así, que ninguno sintió su presencia.

-Dime Lantis que rayos esta sucediendo?

-basta Águila, deja esto por la paz.

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer Lantis, dime sigues amando a Lucy?

El Kailu sabía perfectamente que amaba a Lucy, la duda que ahora invadía su ser, era si realmente estaba correspondido, o si el amor que alguna vez la guerrera profesó a Águila había resurgido de nueva cuenta desplazando al suyo, es por ello que guardó silencio

La pelirroja comenzó a recordar… tras su arribo hubo de todo, si bien es cierto el encuentro fue hermoso, sumamente pasional y entregado, pero la verdad es que en ningún momento Lantis confirmó si aún la amaba. La mujer sabía perfectamente que en su mundo la pasión y el amor podrían manifestarse por separado, alguien podía sentir pasión por otra persona pero no necesariamente finalizaba en amor y viceversa, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de la guerrera, quien se encontró como años atrás, resurgió el recuerdo al lado de Luz , cuando apareció la figura del hombre solemne, mientras trataba de reconstruir su espada, preguntándole si amaba a Lucy, el temor se apoderó por completo y con la misma postura que finalizó ese encuentro, Lucy se llevó las manos a sus oídos, dejando caer el amuleto de su amado. Anahís y Marina aparecieron echas un mar de lágrimas por diversas entradas de jardín encontrándose con Lucy de la misma forma que ellas, dejando caer todas las lágrimas oprimidas en su corazón.

Al escuchar el estruendo del metal, Águila y Lantis voltearon a la entrada, encontrándose con la cara de la guerrera llena de dolor y tristeza.

En ese instante una luz dorada surcó el cielo en forma de túnel, el portal se había abierto y con él, se llevaba las figuras de las guerreras mágicas de Cephiro

-Lantis, alcanzó a murmurar

El espadachín vio cómo su amada comenzaba a desvanecerse antes sus ojos, corrió para darle alcance sin embargo ésta se convirtió en una esfera roja y desapareció cruzando el portal… -Lucy, Lucy.

Guruclef apareció al momento de sentir la poderosa energía, alcanzo a gritar el nombre de su amada…

-Marina espera. Sin embargo ésta como Lucy también desapareció tras la luz

Paris había llegado vociferando una y otra vez el nombre de Anahís, pero de nada había servido, ésta también se había ido.

continuara...

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Bien ya llegamos al punto cumbre de la historia, como siempre agradeciendo por sus reviews, créanlo son una pieza fundamental en la redacción de la historia.

Ahora vamos a aclarar algunos puntos:

En primero , la verdad es que no tenia pensando sacar ningún enemigo o posible batalla, al menos no de acción, pero sí de vida. Como bien sabemos, el vivir nos cuesta mas que el hecho de levantar una espada. Ademas este es mi primer fic, no sabría decirles si puedo escribir sobre batallas. De igual forma lo detendré unos días para saber que opinan al respecto, si quieren batalla o continuamos con la peor de todas .

segundo, Lantis no esta loco, ni es posesivo, tampoco necesita de loquero, el hecho es que esta "solo" su alma ha vagado en la soledad por mas de 500 años, imagínense si nosotros que vivimos menos de 100, nos mata tanto tiempo en soledad , ahora el pobre espadachín. El tiene miedo de perder el único ser que ha sido capaz de amarle, sin embargo sus temores son tan humanos como cualquier otro, pero algo si es seguro, adora a Lucy.

Bien como siempre, criticas, ideas y consejos son mas que bienvenidos.

Seguimos garabateando...


	7. Nostalgia

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 7.- Nostalgia

... **_es tanta la soledad que embriaga nuestro ser, que cuando otro sentimiento quiere desplazarla, ésta forja una batalla , donde lastimamos a quien menos queremos herir..._**

Las rodillas del Príncipe se dejaron caer sobre el piso del lugar, su rostro fue ensombrecido por las lágrimas y el dolor de no haber alcanzado a su guerrera.

-Anahís, Anahís… gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su amada, demostrando una imagen amarga a los presentes, Caldina, Ráfaga, Presea y Ascot se habían reunido en el lugar al sentir la poderosa energía.

Guruclef apuñó el báculo con tanta fuerza que casi logra sangrarse la mano, recordaba las palabras dichas por la guerrera del agua, pero sobretodo le retumbaba en la mente su propia actitud en "modo off" que tontamente mostro. En su rostro se podía apreciar una profunda tristeza, su mente dibujaba impotencia al no haber dicho a su amada, que el amor que profesaba, era más que correspondido.

Lantis se mantenía inclinado, con una rodilla al suelo y tomando con sus manos el amuleto que con tanto amor portaba la guerrera, recordando con pesar el rostro fatídico de la mujer, sintiéndose el peor de los cobardes, porque eso creía en ese momento, él era un cobarde, que se atrevió a causar dolor a la persona que más amaba _… Por qué callé? Porque no le dije que no solamente la amo, sino que la adoro con cada parte de mi ser? Porque si la tenía tan cerca?_ el dolor en su pecho crecía de nueva cuenta, esta vez sentía que había perdido para siempre a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Águila se acercó al espadachín y posó fuertemente su mano en el hombro de éste, manifestando total comprensión y empatía por los sentimientos de su amigo.

-lo lamento Lantis, expresó el ojimiel

Nadie más, se había atrevido a mencionar palabra alguna, por lo que pudieron percibir en el cielo Cephiriano era más que obvio que el portal se había llevado a las guerreras, pero la pregunta que ahora les invadía _era ¿Por qué?_

El espadachín se levantó, correspondió con una mirada triste las palabras de su amigo y salió del jardín, en busca de un lugar donde pudiera sacar todo el dolor opreso, por la partida de su amada.

Guruclef ni siquiera miró a alguien, levantó su báculo, éste brilló y desapareció del lugar.

Quien estaba incontenible era el príncipe Paris, los sollozos que emitía habían logrado trascender los corazones y caras de los presentes, ahora, casi todos lloraban, incluso el jefe de las fuerzas armadas había ocultado su rostro lleno de tristeza. Ascot se acercó al hombre doliente, como pudo lo tomó por los hombros y le ayudo a reincorporarse, sabía que no debía mencionar palabra alguna, con ayudarlo era más que suficiente.

-gracias Ascot, mencionó apenas audible, el príncipe se giró y cruzo el umbral.

Esa tarde los cielos cephirianos se pintaron de nubes borrascosas, acompañados de una ligera llovizna y una breve brisa de nostalgia.

* * *

En mundo místico afloraban tres chicas llorando abrazadas unas a otras, habían aparecido en la sala de su apartamento.

Mientras la peli azul entreabría los ojos y notaba el lugar a donde habían llegado.

-Porqueee… grito mientras se desvanecía y caía sentada en la alfombra

Anahís sabía que ya estaban de regreso, pero no quería ni siquiera abrir los ojos, el temor la había embargado de pies a cabeza, alcanzó a sentir como su amiga resbalaba de su abrazo para postrarse en los suelos

-marina…musitó.

Lucy lloraba amargamente y sin cesar, sus manos ocultaban su rostro, no solamente se había destrozado su corazón en Cephiro, sentía que ésa, era la última vez que podía pisarlo, fue tanta la amargura de ese momento, que terminó por desmayarse.

-Lucy, gritaron al unísono

Mientras Anahís corría hasta el botiquín del baño, tomando alcohol y algodón. Marina a su vez sostenía a la pelirroja

Inmediatamente, volvieron en sí a la guerrera de Rayearth

Y sólo después de percatarse que su amiga se encontraba del todo bien, cada una de las féminas se retiró a su habitación a meditar sobre la triste partida del mundo mágico. Fue así como pasaron las horas hasta caer el cielo nocturno, con él, apareció Morfeo llevándose tres corazones rotos y tristes al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

El apartamento situado en aquella bulliciosa avenida, expresaba un aire de nostalgia, el ambiente no tenía la calidez de siempre, ésta había sido precedida por la frialdad de las paredes y el silencio sepulcral de sus habitantes. En la cocina se escuchaba el ruido ensordecedor de los sartenes, el chorro de agua al caer en el lavaplatos y los pasos de una mujer desplazándose de un lugar a otro. La pelirroja preparaba el desayuno, unos suculentos panqueques, acompañados de una ensalada de fruta, jugo de naranja y leche, todo un manjar para los dioses.

-buenos días…

-buenos días Anahís, como amaneciste?

-Estoy recuperándome Lucy, todo ha sido muy difícil, pero sobretodo muy extraño

-buenos días musito apenas audible la peli azul quien aparecía en la cocina.

-buenos días Marina, contestaron al unísono

-Cómo te sientes?

-Lucy...yo...yo… lágrimas de nueva cuenta

-calma Marina, Sé que en estos momentos te sientes muy triste, pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que averiguar…

-Eh?

-Si Marina, para empezar no regresamos al mismo lugar de siempre, si bien es cierto que cuando llegamos a Cephiro tampoco concluimos al final del portal, esta llegada es mucho más extraña, además arribamos de día y que yo recuerde , cuando fuimos llevadas a Cephiro era de noche en el baile de graduación, finalizó la rubia

-tienes razón Anahís, que pasó exactamente antes de reg… el sonido del aparato telefónico, logro distraerlas.

…Ring…Ring

-Aló?...Anahís?

-hola Mamá…

Anahís, como estas, hija.

-eh…eh...bien mamá

-hija te escucho extraña, todo está bien?

-si mamá no te preocupes

-bueno hija te llamo, para saber si ya tienen todo listo para hoy en la noche

-hoy en la noche?

-si hija para la cena de Kuu, lo recuerdas? Será en su apartamento

-oh si mamá no te preocupes. La rubia no podía entender, ahora menos que nunca "nada" y esa misma expresión notaron sus amigas

-entonces nos vemos en la noche, hija

-muy bien mamá, hasta luego.

Fin de la comunicación

-Que sucede Anahís, preguntó la pelirroja

-Lucy hoy es la cena de Kuu.

-QUEEE!...entonces que sucede, a que día estamos hoy Lucy? la guerrera de los mares comenzaba a sobresaltarse

La pelirroja atravesó la cocina para encender el televisor que se encontraba en la sala y así buscar el noticiero.

-es domingo, dijo con una cara de total asombro

-y nosotros viajamos en jueves, respondió la guerrera del viento aún más desconcertada

-Que sucede Lucy, porque no se detuvo el tiempo como en nuestros anteriores viajes.

-No lo sé Marina, esto es muy extraño.

DING, DONG… el sonido del timbre volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos a las guerreras que se habían mirado entre sí, ahora más extrañadas. Fue Marina la que decidió ir a abrir la puerta.

Eran las personas encargadas del banquete de esa noche, quienes pedían permiso para instalar algunos utensilios en la morada, detrás de ellos llegaron los decoradores, personal por aquí y por allá. La velada transcurriría en la azotea del majestuoso edificio y estaban ahí para organizarla

Para ese entonces Marina recordó haber hecho algunas llamadas y a ver visto algunos contactos para organizar tal evento.

-Por el Dios Ray! Qué bueno que hiciste eso Marina, sino no sé qué hubiera pasado, exclamo Lucy

-Lucy esa es una expresión muy Cephiriana

Jajajaj, Risas

-Bien pero sigo sin entender que paso, volvió a mencionar la peli celeste

-Eso tendrá que esperar Marina, estamos a pocas horas de este evento y tendremos que terminar de organizar todo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el planeta de la magia y la voluntad, de nueva cuenta arribaba el amanecer en esta ocasión ya no había más nubes, la lluvia había cesado, pero lo que si predominaba aun, era el ambiente de nostalgia que se respiraba en todo el castillo. Los cephirianos habían despedido la tarde anterior a los planetas aliados, incluso Lantis se había disculpado con el Presidente Vision al comentarle que se quedaría unos días más en Cephiro y éste respondía que no había problema, el proyecto estaba casi concluido y lo único que faltaba prácticamente era la clausura. Ascot y Presea también decidieron quedarse por unos días más, querían ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible para tratar de descifrar el raro regreso de las guerreras mágicas.

-Guruclef…

-pasa Lantis, toma asiento por favor, en ese momento el mago apareció una de sus tantas y habituales sillas, pero el espadachín la pasó de largo y fue a pararse al ventanal, el gurú sonrió, al parecer tanto su exdiscípulo como la pelirroja tenían bastante en común, al recordar cómo ella había tomado la misma postura la mayor parte de su charla.

-Necesitamos averiguar qué fue lo que sucedió, porque regresaron las guerreras a su mundo… dijo secamente el espadachín

-lo verdaderamente importante Lantis, es saber cómo llegaron, para de ahí partir, no lo crees? Preguntó con un dejo de picardía e inocencia el hechicero.

-tienes una idea de que o quien las convocó, Clef

-eso deberías de decírmelo tu Lantis

El espadachín entrecerró el cejo…- a que te refieres Clef

\- A que tú mejor que nadie sabe, quien las convocó.

-yo no tengo ese poder Clef, ya deberías de saberlo.

-en eso tienes razón Lantis, tu sólo no podrías abrir el portal. Pero Lucy y tú juntos, sí.

El espadachín tenía una cara de incredulidad, al medio entender las palabras de su amigo.

El mago al notar la confusión en el guerrero, comenzó a aclarar el punto.

-Lantis tu sabes muy bien que para abrir un portal se necesita de mucho poder, pero sobretodo de voluntad. Y en Cephiro la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad, eres tú.

-eso no puede ser, Águila es la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad, después de Lucy, expresó molesto

-Por algún tiempo pensé lo mismo que tú mi querido Lantis, pero con el pasar de los años, tu voluntad ha ido en incremento y ese mismo crecimiento te ha colocado como una de las personas más poderosas de este planeta. Además eso lo terminé de corroborar con la información dicha por las mismas guerreras mágicas.

-qué quieres decir? Ahora más confuso que nunca el Kailu

-Que la noche en la que las guerreras arribaron, Lucy y tú elevaron su voluntad y plegarias, alcanzando así su punto máximo de poder para abrir el portal. Aun no estoy muy seguro de si el amuleto que le diste a Lucy sirvió de catalizador entra ambos mundos, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que el amor que se tienen, fue lazo suficientemente fuerte para unirse y abrirlo.

PAKATELAS… El caballero obsidiana sintió como si la herida que yacía abierta era punzada una y otra vez, las palabras del mago habían logrado darle la estocada final. Lucy le amaba tanto como él a ella y él solamente se había dedicado a poner su amor en tela de duda. Ahora más que nunca Debía de arreglar ese asunto, si antes ya tenía la fuerte convicción de buscar por todos los rincones la manera de abrir el portal, hoy por hoy estaba seguro que daría la vida en ello. Regresaría a Lucy o en su defecto iría con ella a mundo místico.

-Espera Lantis, sé lo que quieres hacer, te he de aclarar que en los años que tengo de vida, jamás vi algo similar y tú sólo no podrás abrirlo, necesitas la contraparte, incluso te vuelvo a repetir no sé si el amuleto sirvió de catalizador.

Lantis, saco de sus bolsillos la joya protectora, quien emitía un leve centelleo rojo, demasiado pequeño pero perceptible.

-tengo que intentarlo Clef, sino lo hago, yo...yo no podré estar tranquilo, por primera vez tartamudeó el Kailu… -Y si no estoy tranquilo no sé lo que pueda pasar.

El hechicero ya se temía esto, sabía que al decirle al Lantis que él y su amada abrieron el portal, éste trataría de reabrirlo a toda costa, después de todo ése era el mal de familia, podían morir de amor. Zagato ya lo había demostrado y estaba seguro que Lantis de distinta manera iría por el mismo camino, sino lo persuadía.

-Lantis, escúchame por favor, debes de ir a templo del fuego y hablar con Rayearth, él utiliza los portales para transportarse entre una dimensión y otra, aunque debes de tener mucho cuidado, los Dioses no le abren las puertas a cualquier persona, es por ello que solo los de mundo místico pueden despertarlos. Yo tratare de hablar con Ceres y diré a Paris para que visite el templo de los vientos.

Sin más ni más el espadachín mágico de Cephiro se retiró con paso apresurado, tenía una meta y esa era estar al lado de Lucy para SIEMPRE.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola, de nueva cuenta agradeciendo por sus comentarios, en vista de que tenia algo ya planeado para esta historia, les aviso que seguiré con los mismos planes, al menos hasta ahora.

Este fic pienso terminarlo de la manera melosa que tanto nos gusta a la mujeres, pero, siempre hay un pero, si quieren algo de acción como batallas y enemigos , mi cabeza esta maquiavelando un posible segundo final, así que mientras tanto les digo que los siguientes capítulos serán "melosos".

me despido como siempre,ideas , consejos y criticas son bien recibidas

Seguimos garabateando...


	8. Aprendiendo

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 8.- Aprendiendo

... **_es tanta la soledad que embriaga nuestro ser, que cuando otro sentimiento quiere desplazarla, ésta forja una batalla , donde lastimamos a quien menos queremos herir..._**

La noche cubrió a Tokio y consigo trajo, el festejo del año, para tres de sus familias, los Shidou, los Hououji y los Ryuuzaki, quienes se reunían en aquella hermosa azotea, iluminada por lámparas flotantes e hileras de luces blancas. Decorada con Flores y plantas a temporada, otorgadas por la corporación para la cual Lucy trabaja, una hermosa carpa central en color blanco y sillones a juego, el ambiente muy familiar. El resonar de una copa distrajo a los presentes, era nada más y nada menos que Saturno Shidou acompañado de su esposa quienes precedían el futuro brindis

-buenas noches, quiero agradecerles por esta hermosa velada, pero sobre todo por su valiosa presencia en este día en especial, mi esposa y yo tenemos una noticia importante que anunciarles… el hombre veía embelesado a su mujer, mientras se preparaban para anunciar juntos la gran noticia.

-PRONTO, SEREMOS PADRES!... se escuchó al unísono.

La felicidad no se hizo esperar, abrazos, palabras y muestras de afecto, por parte de los invitados hacia la hermosa pareja, sin duda alguna ellos eran la representación del amor, llevaban tiempo de casados y siempre se les notaba la misma alegría y cariño al dirigirse.

-felicidades hermano, dijo la pelirroja mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente…-la familia va a crecer, gritaba alegre

-así es hermanita, pronto seremos más, contestaba gozoso...

Mientras Anahís lloraba, abrazada de su hermana, si bien se sentía inmensamente feliz, llegaban a su mente las imágenes vívidas en la aldea con París

-Vamos Anahís, deja de llorar y permíteme abrazar a Kuu, decía Marina, quien no se percataba la razón del llanto de su amiga.

Fue así como pasó el lapso de abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de los comensales, para entrar de lleno a la agraciada fiesta. En uno de los rincones se encontraba la peli celeste, observando detalle a detalle la hermosa decoración que habían hecho sus colegas, mientras su madre se acercaba.

-hija te encuentras bien, inquiría la madre.

-sí, mama, porque la pregunta

-te noto un poco triste, hija mía.

La chica sonrió por debajo, sabía que era imposible engañar a las madres, pero en especial a la suya que desde niña notaba cada gesto en su cara.

-es un hombre, verdad?

La guerrera se sonrojó levemente…-que dices mama?

La verdad mí querida hija, recuerda que yo también soy mujer y que alguna vez sufrí por amor, por supuesto antes de la llegada de tu padre.

-probablemente tengas razón, mamá.

La chica comenzó a relatar a grandes rasgos por lo que atravesaba su situación sentimental, realmente no podía darse el lujo de detallar la escena, pero al menos daría la suficiente.

-hiciste algo incorrecto, hija

-Que? Como?

-expresaste tus sentimientos, sí, pero en ningún momento diste oportunidad a una respuesta, solo te adelantaste "suponiéndola"

La guerrera mágica se sorprendió por la respuesta de su madre, era demasiado asertiva incluso con tan poca información. Fue entonces que comprendió, tenía tanto miedo de que la respuesta fuere igual a la que le dieron a Presea, que ella se había adelantado, sin siquiera dar oportunidad al hombre de salir de su estado mudo.

-gracias mama, la chica se fundó en un abrazo fraternal con su progenitora.

-tienes que ir por la respuesta, después de todo, tú te fuiste, finalizó la Sra. Ryuuzaki

La chica asentó y brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras en el centro del evento se encontraba Anahís sentada al lado de sus padres

-y bien hija mía, cuando podremos conocer a tu príncipe, dijo el padre de la guerrera.

La chica apenas y sonrió, la mueca parecía más de tristeza que de sonrisa, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no dejaron caer ninguna lágrima

-aún sigue lejos, papá.

El hombre un poco confuso, posó su mano en el hombro de la guerrera del viento y viéndola fijamente, expresó… -no debes de preocuparte por nosotros mi querida hija, si ya encontraste la parte que te hacía falta, debes de estar a su lado, nosotros ya hicimos nuestras vidas y lo que más nos alegraría es ver que tú haces lo mismo, eso no lo dudes jamás.

Y por primera vez en el rostro de Anahís se encendió una chispa, las palabras de sus padres eran como el "permiso" que tanto deseaba escuchar, no habría más remordimientos por su partida y podía dar a Paris la respuesta que ella misma anhelaba otorgar.

-Gracias Papá y mamá, eso haré, aunque de una vez les digo, no me verán por un largo periodo de tiempo, exclamó feliz la chica.

Kuu y Saturno se encontraban derrochando mieles y como no, la notica no era para menos, hasta que el hombre dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba su pequeña hermanita, que yacía parada frente al edificio, con su vista perdida en el cielo estrellado.

Cariño me permites un momento, quiero hablar con Lucy

La mujer asintió y el hombre salió en busca de la pequeña de la familia.

-Es hermoso, verdad?

La pelirroja se sorprendió por un momento, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de su hermano.

-así es, Saturno.

-Lucy me siento muy feliz, la vida ha sido muy generosa conmigo, a diario me obsequia vivencias muy bellas, espero que algún día, tú lo seas tanto o más que yo.

La chica sonrió y encaró al fraternal hermano.

-nosotros lo hombres somos distintos a ustedes Lucy, tendemos a ser más lentos y aunque amamos desaforadamente, en ocasiones no vemos lo que esta enfrente. Por ejemplo yo, cuando me enamoré de Kuu, pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y ello en lugar de darme valor, terminó por alejarme, fue la misma Kuu la que se acercó a mí y me brindó todo su amor y entrega. Hoy, después de algunos años de casados la sigo amando de la misma manera, pero realmente fue ella quien dio pie a nuestra relación.

Con las palabras de Saturno, la mente de la guerrea viajó a la mañana en que notó un leve destello de tristeza en el rostro del Kailu… _será que la tristeza en la mirada de Lantis, era por eso, se sentiría desplazado por Águila… No, no puede ser o sí?_ _Esto tengo que aclararlo…_

-Saturno muchas gracias, expresó la guerrera con una sonrisa de pe a pa, sus miedos se habían disipado y en cambio regresaba la tan conocida convicción en sus escarlatas.

-Yo siempre voy a estar para ti mi querida Lucy, indicó el chico mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, el semblante de las guerreras había cambiado totalmente, si bien al principio estaban felices por la noticia, en esos momentos tenían un brillo en especial, la velada terminó con cuantiosas alegrías.

* * *

La blancura cubría el espacio total, todos corrían de un lugar a otro mostrando en sus rostros la mejor resonancia que alguien puede escuchar, las sonrisas. Las bellas risas que se escuchaban como eco, en el níveo lugar. Acompañados de la perfecta brisa, clara y limpia, la pureza era respirarable.

En un rincón, dos seres observaban…

-hermano, se acerca el momento, debemos prepararnos.

-si…

* * *

Esa noche dormiría en Paires, la aldea más cercana al templo de Windom, llevaba dos días de viaje, después de que Guruclef hablara con él, decidió emprenderlo inmediatamente, después de todo se sentía culpable por no haber alcanzado a tiempo a su guerrera, la noche seria larga al menos para él, que se encontraba ansioso por tratar de encontrar una respuesta que regresara a su amada. Tardó en conciliar el sueño pero finalmente lo logró, esa noche mientras dormía, llegó a su mente una extraña visión…

 _Sueño…_

-Paris, Paris…

-esa voz, esa voz la reconozco, es mi hermana, es Esmeralda

-Sí, mi querido Paris

-hermana que felicidad

-París, no tengo mucho tiempo, debes poner mucha atención

-eh? Que sucede Esmeralda?

-Paris debes de aprender a amar, el amor no lleva ataduras, recuérdalo… la imagen de la finada princesa se desvanecía del sueño del peliverde.

-espera Esmeralda, a que te refieres? No te entiendo.

El espadachín se sobresaltó de la cama, estaba sudando y se sentía demasiado húmedo, llevo su mano a la frente y pudo notar una ligera fiebre… _realmente sería una sueño? Pero a que se refiere? Si yo amo a Anahís con todo mi ser… de qué manera podría atarla?_ Estaba a pocas horas dela alborada y el príncipe no pudo introducirse más en los brazos de Morfeo, así que decidió esperar el amanecer para partir al templo.

Mientras eso sucedió en Paires, entre el castillo y la aldea más cercana al templo de fuego, se escuchaban las fuertes pisadas de un hombre que se adentraba por los sótanos vestidos de mármol en aquel imponente lugar, se dirigía a la cúpula de la espiritualidad, ese lugar no era otra cosa que un conjunto cámaras que honraban a los espíritus fallecidos, de mundo mágico. Había atravesado ya varias cámaras, pero él se dirigía a una especial la cámara real de la familia del Kailu, fue entonces que llegó y se postró en aquella imponente puerta de color oro, con una gema al centro en tono violeta. El espadachín levantó su mano hacia dicha esfera y ésta brillo para dar apertura a la cámara.

La cámara real de la familia del espadachín, era una habitación como cualquier otra, a excepción que está tenía en la pared de fondo, una cascada que emanaba del mismo muro y en el centro del lugar, se encontraba una esfera en tonos violeta donde rayos y relámpagos la travesaban por dentro, algo así como las "esferas de plasma "de mundo místico, el espadachín tomo asiento en el sillón que precisamente estaba frente a esa gran burbuja.

-tanto tiempo madre, se escuchó la voz en eco del Kailu dentro de la cámara. El Caballero había recargado sus codos en las rodillas y cubría el rostro con sus manos…-debes de perdonarme, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Aunque el caballero seguía en la misma postura, esta vez la esfera comenzó a emerger una cálida aura plateada.

-necesito de tus consejos, finalizo el espadachín con un tono amargo, fue entonces que levantó su mirada hacia dicha esfera, pero ésta en lugar de mostrarse en su manera habitual, le reveló el semblante de una mujer, alta, delgada de cabellos largos y negros como el mismo ébano, sus ojos eran castaños y llenos de amor. El espadachín se sobresaltó al ver aquella imagen, jamás (y eso era jamás) había visto la figura de su madre en aquella vieja cámara.

-madre… exclamó sorprendido

La mujer sonrió cálidamente y acercó su mano a la mejilla de su hijo, bien sabía que no podría tocarlo, pero con sentir una vez más su calidez era más que suficiente…-siéntate hijo mío, la voz de la mujer era tierna y llena de amor.

El caballero obsidiana estaba más que sorprendido, su madre… -siiii… su madre estaba hablando con él, éste obedeció, ya que ninguna palabra pudo brotar de su asombrada garganta.

-sé que visitaras el templo del fuego y vengo advertirte, debes tener cuidado, los guardianes son seres benevolentes, pero también pueden ser muy severos.

El espadachín que aún estaba en "modo MUTE", se vio ligeramente sorprendido por las palabras de la hechicera.

-debes confiar hijo mío, esa es la llave

Mientras tanto el Kailu se pasmaba con la mirada cariñosa de su madre, tratando de comprender sus frases, ésta levantaba su mano derecha al centro de la habitación y comenzaba a aparecer todas aquellas imágenes de la guerrera de fuego demostrando un infinito amor hacia el espadachín.

El caballero hinchado de gozo por ver de nuevo a su amada, sonrió a la dama agradeciendo el gesto, mientras ésta se acercaba de nueva cuenta a él.

-no lo olvides, hijo… expresó mientras se desvanecía y volvía a formarse la esfera violeta.

Sintiéndose, aun extrañado por el raro suceso que había acontecido, salió del lugar, no sin antes agradecer al espíritu de su madre.

En el estudio se encontraba sentado el hechicero de Cephiro, entre sus manos sostenía un viejo libro de leyendas, sin embargo estaba lejos de ser leído por el gran gurú, éste tenía su mente perdida en otras cuestiones… _Realmente debería de ir a hablar con Ceres? Y si marina no quiere estar aquí? Después de mi comportamiento, lo entendería, pero_ … entonces sintió una presencia, volteó hacia la puerta, movió sus manos y estas se abrieron dejando entrever a la armera del planeta.

-es bastante tarde Guruclef, sigues buscando algo… preguntó la armera al notar el libro en sus manos

-en realidad no, Presea, solo estaba meditando.

Meditando o extrañando? Expresó con alegría

El mago sonrió por debajo…No le extrañaba la expresión de la rubia, después de todo, ella era una de las personas más cercanas para él… -probablemente ambas, contestó.

-Sabes Presea, Marina vino a mi estudio a confesar su amor.

La expresión de la armera fue impasible, algo así se imaginaba por parte de la guerrera del agua, incluso le extraño que esa confesión no la hiciera años atrás… -y que hiciste?

-tuve miedo de responderle, contestó el mago

Porque no le parecía nada extraña esa escena, se preguntaba la armera…-miedo a que Guruclef?

-miedo a que no quisiera estar en Cephiro como alguna vez lo menciono y con ello perderla, sé que cuando dijo esas palabras era apenas una chiquilla, pero aun siendo tan pequeña, tenía toda la razón para no querer estar más en este lugar, su mundo es tan distinto y por lo que se puede ver ella es feliz allá.

-Guruclef, para que crees que marina confesaría su amor?

El mago entrecerró el cejo recordando las últimas palabras que había dicho la guerrera…

 _…no te pido que me ames, te lo digo, porque no iba a regresar de nuevo sin haberlo confesado_

-De nuevo? O sea que marina siempre ha estado enamo…

-ahí tienes la respuesta, Guruclef. Sólo alguien que ama lo suficiente, espera y si te espera, es porque quiere estar contigo… finalizo la armera para encaminarse a la salida.

El mago sintió como una calidez embriagaba todo su ser, su hermosa ninfa le ha esperado.

-gracias Presea, alcanzó a musitar antes de que la armera saliera.

Había llegado el momento, a la mañana siguiente se presentaría al templo de los mares.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Hola de nuevo, aquí como siempre agradeciendo infinitamente por sus comentarios, de verdad que son una guía. este capitulo en especial lo he cambiado un buen de ocasiones, no me gustaba como quedaba, incluso aun no me convence del todo, pero la historia tiene que continuar y como tal tiene que haber algunos capítulos de relleno, este es uno de ellos.

Lo sé, lo sé, tambien se quedaron con cara de que rayos es eso de la" familia real del kailu" después tratare de explicarlo en algún ONE-SHOT.

Por lo pronto me despido como siempre, ideas,consejos y criticas son bienvenidas

Seguimos garabateando...


	9. Ceres

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 9.- Ceres

 **Si el amor no es lazo suficiente para unirnos, entonces que lo es...**

-Alexander vámonos por favor, expresó la diseñadora…

Habían transcurrido dos días después de la fiesta de Kuu, sin embargo tenían tantos pendientes atrasados en sus respectivos trabajos que ninguna de las chicas podía coincidir en aquel monumento célebre, por lo tanto, decidieron pedir unos días de vacaciones y así poder reunirse. Era de noche, por lo tanto la mañana siguiente sería especial, por fin las tres tratarían de abrir el portal.

Anahís preparaba la cena, un delicioso sushi de salmón, había llegado temprano y los raros antojos de sus amigas, había sido el detonante para poner manos a la obra. Después de todo, a ella le encantaba cocinar, así que ello, era un relax total, teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente se reunirían en la torre de Tokio, para intentar abrir el portal.

Entre las calles embotelladas de Japón, se encontraba un auto detenido frente al semáforo en rojo. _Porque siento esta opresión en mi pecho_ , _y esos extraños sueños_? _Primero el templo de Ceres y anoche el Templo de Windom, que me querrán decir? Acaso Cephiro se encuentra en peligro? No, no puede ser, ya estaríamos allá… pero con la última ida, como saber desde que lugar podemos abrir el portal, si las primeras dos ocasiones la Torre de Tokio, fue la coincidencia entre ambos viajes, pero ahora, donde? Si partimos de un lugar distinto, llegamos a diferentes partes del castillo y para terminar regresamos a nuestro apartamento, que estará sucediendo? siento que.._.La luz del semáforo saco de sus pensamientos a la guerrera de fuego, quien emprendió marcha.

Terminaban de limpiar la cocina, la cena había estado fabulosa, después de todo, Anahís era una gran cocinera, las chicas tomaban asiento en la sala, para poder planear la reunión del día siguiente.

-Lucy, que es eso que querías decirnos? Examinaba la peli azul.

-chicas, he estado pensando sobre nuestros viajes, como ya sabemos los primeros dos tuvieron un punto de semejanza, en ambas ocasiones partimos desde la torre de Tokio y aunque en un principio llegué a pensar que el portal se abría solamente en ese lugar , con nuestro reciente viaje me di cuenta, pues… de que el lugar no importa, fuimos transportadas desde el jardín del salón de baile he hicimos un raro regreso a nuestro apartamento, por lo tanto , creo conveniente que empecemos por visitar el último lugar de donde fuimos llevadas, después de todo los portales deben de abrirse con energía , además de voluntad.

-tu lógica es muy acertada, Lucy, si los portales dependen también de energía, probablemente, el último aún contenga poca energía desde nuestra partida, lo que si reconozco, que todo esto es demasiado extraño, finalizó la rubia.

-tienes razón, Anahís, todo ha sido muy extraño desde la partida, que aún no sé porque rayos Clef, no te mencionó nada Lucy, si ya tenía una idea del porqué de nuestra ida, sin duda es algo que resolveré en cuanto podamos abrir el portal, expresó maliciosamente la guerrera del agua

Jajajaj, risas.

-Marina, ya deja al pobre de Guruclef, probablemente no mencionó nada porque no estaba seguro del todo, ya sabes cómo se maneja.

-lo se Lucy, el problema aquí, es que esa información hubiera sido muy valiosa en estos momentos.

-tiene razón Marina. Lucy, esa información hubiera sido de suma relevancia, además no contamos con tanto tiempo como quisiéramos, después de todo tienes tu viaje.

La pelirroja sabía que sus amigas tenían razón, pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le indicaba que sí podrían regresar, no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que en esta ocasión podía abrir el portal.

-lo se Anahís, pero no deben de preocuparse, trataré de abrir ese portal, que les quede claro. Los escarlatas centellantes de la guerrera de fuego, emitían una fuerte convicción… -si es necesario traer a Luz para abrirlo lo voy a hacer….finalizó

Lucy, se escuchó al unísono.

-no te atreverías, refutó marina.

-chicas calma, esa es mi última opción, después de todo "Luz" es la única que ha podido cambiar de dimensión y por lo tanto debe de conocer de portales.

-pero Lucy no sabemos si puedes traerla al plano, al menos aquí en la tierra

-eso no lo sé Anahís, lo que si te digo es que luz vive dentro de mí y…

No terminó su frase porque fue interrumpida por el grito eufórico de Marina…-Estas loca Lucy, si traes a Luz de regreso nos va a matar

-calma Marina , ya te había dicho que Luz cambió, es parte de mi vida ahora, es parte de mí, no puedes rechazarme porque luz es parte de mi corazón, expresó triste la dueña de Rayearth.

-no, no Lucy , perdóname esa nunca fue mi intención, no quise lastimarte, es que todo esto es demasiado extraño, estoy desesperada ahora más que nunca, probablemente no fue bueno que regresáramos a Cephiro y estar con ellos unos días, para terminar más enamoradas de lo que ya lo hacíamos, finalizó cabizbaja la ojiazul.

-marina…

Las chicas se acercaron a su amiga, para estrecharla. Se notaba que la estaba pasando demasiado difícil.

-debemos calmarnos, indicó la rubia.

-Anahís tiene razón, de esa manera desperdiciamos energía que quizá mañana nos ayude.

-Está bien Lucy…

-entonces mañana a primera hora, estaremos en el salón de eventos.

Las chicas asentaron y se despidieron para introducirse en sus habitaciones, sin embargo la pelirroja se había quedado en la sala, meditando sobre los extraños sueños que había tenido, algo tenía claro, hasta no saber a qué se debían, no podía decirle a sus amigas, eso las ilusionaría vagamente y no estaba entre sus planes, romperles así el corazón si algo fallaba. La noche llegó a su punto máximo y con ella, llevó a Lucy a los sueños, quien de nueva cuenta soñaba algo extraño…

La mañana llegó y como siempre Lucy fue la más retrasada en alistarse, Marina y Anahís estaban en la cocina y la pelirroja no aparecía.

-pero qué demonios! Lucy sabe que nos tiene con los nervios de punta y se retrasa tanto

-cálmate Marina, a lo mejor pasó mala noche, después de todo ella tiene más responsabilidad que nosotras, es la única que puede abrir el portal.

-tienes razón Anahís, estos nervios me están matando, la chica finalizo con un suspiro.

-iré a ver qué pasa, terminó la rubia.

TOC…TOC…

-Adelante, se escuchó una leve voz del interior

-Lucy? Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Anahís, sólo un poco cansada, no debí desvelarme tanto. La piel de la pelirroja denotaba una extrema palidez, su semblante era de total fatiga. En esos momentos entro Marina a la habitación…

-Lucy que tienes? Inquirió preocupada la dueña de Ceres.

-nada marina, estoy un poco cansada, solamente. Creo que no dormí lo suficiente.

-pero Lucy, estas demasiado pálida.

La chica respondió haciendo un gesto indefinido con sus manos… -no es nada Marina he dormido menos en nuestras recurrentes salidas y no me ha matado, porque debería de hacerlo un simple desvelo.

-Lucy se escuchó al unísono…

-no deberías de decir esas cosas Lucy, expresó preocupada la rubia.

-Anahís tiene razón, quizá es mejor dejar esto para otro día, tu semblante no es nada favorecedor.

-Por supuesto que no, Marina. Esto es algo que debemos hacer ya!

-pero Lucy, te estas volviendo loca, como abrirás el portal, sino te puedes ni levantar.

Sabía que la guerrera del agua tenía razón, después de ese extraño sueño había quedado más exhausta de lo normal, no había podido levantarse, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero no quería preocuparlas, no ahora.

-Marina, encontraremos una forma de…

La chica no pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por la guerrera del viento…-Marina tiene razón Lucy, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te suceda algo si tratas de abrir el portal, en definitiva hoy no saldremos…finalizó la rubia para salir de la habitación

-Anahís…

-Lucy, te traeré algo para desayunar, descansa por favor, la peli celeste siguió los pasos de su compañera y abandonó el recinto. Ya en la cocina, se dirigió a la dueña de Windom…

-Anahís, algo no está bien…

-lo se Marina, pero no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar a que Lucy se recupere.

-tienes razón Lucy se va a recuperar, dijo con determinación…- Le llevaré un poco de desayuno, le ayudará a recargar energías.

-Si…

El día transcurría, la pelirroja había comido excelentemente bien, para el estado en el que se encontraba. Incluso Marina y Anahís se sorprendieron de lo bien que había consumido y esto no había ayudado en lo más mínimo a recuperar energías a su amiga, quien dormía plácidamente en la habitación, mientras ellas estaban acompañándola.

Marina quien bebía un vaso con agua, sentada en el sillón, comenzó a sentir una calidez que recorría todo su cuerpo.

De pronto Lucy se sobresaltó de la cama, gritando…

-Marina, Marina… la voz de la pelirroja, era de llamado.

Las chicas se asustaron y Marina se acercó apresuradamente al cuerpo de su amiga para abrazarla, mientras la expilar le musitaba en su oído.

-es tú tiempo mí querida amiga… La chica abrazaba fuertemente a la pelirroja, mientras se desvanecía hasta desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 **…-Clef, en que momento creíste que quería quedarme en Cephiro…**

El mago se encontraba frente a frente con Marina, lo más extraño de todo, era el lugar donde estaban parados, en una rara construcción que parecía hecha por algún tipo de metal, las edificaciones muy distintas a su mundo, incluso para Autozam que era el planeta con mayor tecnología, el ruido, y esos raros aparatos con ruedas que se veían abajo. Las personas que iban y venían lo veían de manera extraña, sin lugar a dudas no estaba en Cephiro, entonces donde estaba? será mundo místico? Y si lo es, como había llegado ahí…

Hace unos momentos…

La noche previa después de aclararse con Presea, había sido fabulosa, se fue a la cama con una chispa de esperanza en el rostro y un dejo de alegría en el corazón. Marina lo había esperado, esa misma frase se repitió una y otra vez antes de conciliar el sueño, esa frase le brindó la tranquilidad y paz que ahora disfrutaba. Pero si todo eso ya estaba más que aclarado, entonces tendría que tratar de hablar con Ceres lo antes posible, he ahí de su tempranera presencia entre los pasillos del recinto. Buscaba a Nicona, quien se negó rotundamente a acompañar al Kailu, le pareció extraño, claro, después de todo Nicona no se despegaba del caballero obsidiana más que cuando llegaban del planeta Autozam, sin embargo esta vez había emitido una rotunda "negación" al pobre espadachín. En vista de que no quiso acompañarlo, la buscaría para hacer un enlace al templo de Ceres y así poder teletransportarse.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, ahí estaba el regordete animal, postrado en las piernas de la armera, mientras degustaba de cierta bebida caliente.

-buenos días Guruclef

-buenos días Presea

-Nicona, necesito de tu ayuda.

Puu, Puu, Puu

-necesito que me muestres el templo de los mares.

-Puu?

-Nicona lo necesito para teletransportarme, por favor.

Puu, Puu, Puu, terminó por asentar el animalito

Fue así como llego a las grandes puertas azules del Dios del Agua.

-hechicero de Cephiro…retumbo en el lugar

El mago reverenció a la voz, ya que nadie estaba en el lugar, las puertas seguían cerradas y no podía distinguir más "nada".

-he venido a pedirte ayuda, Dios del Agua.

-hechicero de Cephiro, de muestra que eres digno de hablar con un Dios…

- _Digno de hablar? Como estaba eso_? pensaba el mago, quien en algún momento especuló que la puerta se podría abrir a través de algún conjuro o simplemente por su sola presencia…ajá

-demuestra que eres digno de hablar con un Dios, muestra la fuerza de tu corazón.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que escuchó por parte del Dios, segundos después aparecía junto a Marina en aquel extraño lugar.

-Clef que alegría verte, expresaba con efusividad la peli celeste.

-Marina debes de perdonarme, por favor, tenía miedo a perderte por eso no respondí a tiempo. El mago no tardó ni un segundo en expresar su pesar, sabía que si volvía a perder el tiempo como lo hizo lo ocasión anterior, esta vez podría traer consecuencias fatales a su corazón.

-Pero que dices Guruclef, eso es asunto olvidado.

Le extrañó la forma en que su bella ninfa tomó todo a la ligera, pero se sentía tan feliz de estar a su lado que eso dio lugar a segundo término, además la chica lo tenía abrazado y así podía oler su exquisito perfume, que en ese momento no sabía como describir, solo que le hechizaba.

-marina yo...yo también te amo.

-Clef… la chica musitaba el nombre del hechicero mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Marina te amo, quiero que estemos juntos en Cephiro.

 _Presente…_

-Clef, en que momento creíste que quería quedarme en Cephiro? Preguntaba la diseñadora con aires de autosuficiencia

Ante la expresión, el mago sintió como una presión en el pecho, le quitaba el aire, entonces era verdad después de todo, no quería estar más, en su adorado planeta.

-no lo sé marina yo solo creí que…

-Creíste que Clef, que solo porque te dije que te amaba, correría a vivir contigo a un mundo de fantasía?

El gurú se sentía cada vez más oprimido, las palabras hirientes de su amada traían consigo un enorme dolor a su mente y corazón

-Que no ves mi mundo? Es tan bello, tan tranquilo, porque esperarías que regresara a Cephiro?

- _Esperar, esperar_ , esa palabra…el mago dirigió de nuevo su vista a los ojos celestes de marina y sonrió.

-porque me amas, por eso esperarías regresar a Cephiro, finalizó.

Entonces el panorama se volvió a tornar oscuro para de nuevo aparecer en las puertas del gran templo, esta vez estaban abiertas.

-Gran hechicero de Cephiro, has pasado la prueba de fe en tu corazón, has creado un lazo a mundo místico y esa, es la respuesta que necesitas.

Del centro del salón se abrió un portal dorado, donde poco a poco fue apareciendo el cuerpo de su hermosa ninfa.

-Clef…grito asombrada la peli celeste.

-marina

Ambos se acercaron para fundirse en un bello abrazo, desbordaban felicidad, gozo, alegría, todo un vendaval de sentimientos, al sentirse juntos.

-marina yo te amo

-lo se Clef y yo te amo a ti

Ambos comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron del lugar.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente este fic quería hacerlo denotando las cosas cotidianas del día a día en una chica del planeta Tierra, es por ello que las batallas han pasado a segundo plano para darle espacio a la tan común vida, espero les guste...

Créanme, se lo juro que escribir un Clemi ha sido sumamente difícil, sé que a muchas les encanta esa pareja y en mi afán de complacerlas , les dí espacio entre mis devaneo, pero he de aclarar que siempre me gustó mas el "Palú", o será que me encantan los hombres que se desviven por nosotras las mujeres...jejeje. Bueno espero les haya gustado porque me esforcé descomunalmente.

Me despido como siempre, ideas, consejos y criticas son bienvenidas.

Seguimos garabateando...


	10. Windom

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 10.- Windom

 **Si el amor no es lazo suficiente para unirnos, entonces que lo es...**

La ojiazul había desaparecido ante los ojos de la rubia y de la pelirroja, sin embargo alcanzo a recitar una bella palabra al oído de su amiga "gracias".

-Lucy, a donde se fue Marina, alcanzó a preguntar la rubia.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, ya que la guerrera de fuego cayó pesadamente en la cama, se había desmayado

-Lucy, Lucy, gritaba una y otra vez la ojiverde, quien comenzaba a inquietarse con tanto acontecimiento extraño. Acomodó a su amiga y salió en busca de alcohol y torundas, tenía que volverla en sí.

Mientras pasaba una y otra vez aquella bola de algodón por la nariz de su amiga, en el rostro de la guerrera del viento se dibujaba la angustia, ese espantoso sentimiento que te invade hasta las vísceras, incluso a ella quien se consideraba una de las personas más "calmada" ante las situaciones de emergencia, pero esta vez estaba más inquieta que nunca… _donde estará Marina_? _Acaso habrá regresado a Cephiro? Y si regresó porque ella solamente? Porque no fuimos llamadas las tres? Acaso Guruclef había encontrado alguna manera de hacerlo y por lo consiguiente, primero llamó a marina?_ Miles de preguntas rondaban la mente brillante de la guerrera, pero ninguna parecía tener respuesta, como siempre Cephiro la dejaba a medias.

-Anahís se escuchó en tono muy leve

-Lucy, te encuentras bien?

-sí, Anahís no debes de preocuparte?

-Marina ha desaparecido Lucy, no sé que hacer, salir a buscarla o quedarme contigo, te ves muy mal, estás más pálida.

-Anahís no debes de preocuparte por mí, todo esto es consecuencia de bastante tiempo de trabajo y sin descanso. Cálmate, Marina debe de estar bien, no he sentido su presencia lastimada…por más que deseara decirle a su amiga donde se encontraba la ojiazul sabía que no podía, el miedo de crear falsas esperanzas era superior, además esto parecía parte de una prueba, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ya que solo sintió la necesidad de hacer el tan famoso "llamado" en este caso era para Marina, la necesitaban. Pero su corazón le decía, que todo estaba bien.

-tienes razón, Lucy no percibo que Marina este en problemas, pero esto ya es demasiado extraño. Discúlpame Lucy pasaré a tu tocador, la rubia había sido disparada de la cercanía de la cama rumbo a dicha habitación.

La pelirroja ni tiempo tuvo de asentar, le pareció extremadamente extraña la forma de como había salido su amiga. Comenzó a escuchar como Anahís, se esforzaba detrás de la puerta de ese cuarto, de hecho sus alaridos eran tan fuertes, que pudieron percibirse en todo el departamento.

-Anahís - gritaba la guerrera – te encuentras bien?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal, para poder sentarse en la mullida cama y otro tanto para ponerse de pie, caminó lento y pausado, realmente estaba débil, jamás pensó que a tal grado, pero se esforzaba uno a la vez decía , trastabillando y casi a punto de caer logró llegar a la puerta y tocar.

-Anahís, que te sucede?

El picaporte giró, dando paso a la guerrera de fuego, Anahís estaba abrazada del tazón, entre vómitos y grandes esfuerzos, estos estaban tan acrecentados que difícilmente podía reparar palabra. Lucy se acercó como pudo, recogió su cabello, que por ende estaba estorbando _. En qué momento me vine a enfermar_ se recriminaba la dueña de Rayearth, hoy que tanto me necesitan.

Después de un buen rato, al parecer el estómago dejó la bronca que traía y paró en seco el aletargado vomito de la rubia, quien en esos momentos se levantó al lavamanos para limpiarse.

-lo lamento Lucy, creo que algo no me cayó bien el desayuno, tengo muy mezclado el estómago.

Lucy que apenas podía seguir parada, miró a través del espejo los esmeralda de su amiga – estas segura que es eso?

La rubia entrecerró el cejo –claro a qué otra cosa se debería mi malestar?

-no lo sé, sólo me cercioro que no sea nada mas de cuidado.

-no te preocupes Lucy, es un simple malestar solamente.

-pues espero, que esa palidez que se ve en tu rostro, sea por el esfuerzo que hiciste y no por algo mayor, Anahís.

-Si Lucy no debes de preocuparte, vamos deja que te ayude a regresar a la cama – Lucy no creerás que voy a creerme el cuento de que estas así por exceso de trabajo o por padecer de excesiva fatiga, inquiría la rubia mientras ayudaba a caminar a su amiga hacia la cama.

-para serte sincera no lo sé Anahís, solo que no he dormido bien en estos tres días y aunque a mi también me parece raro, soy demasiado sincera al decirte que no tengo, una acertada respuesta a mi actual estado de salud, lo que si te puedo decir es que necesito descansar mi cuerpo me lo pide a gritos, siento que pierdo energía hasta con respirar.

-Lucy!

-no debes de preocuparte Anahís, sé que estaré bien, pero necesito descansar, dormiré un poco.

La ojiverde asentó, acomodó a su amiga en la cama, y ésta cayó profundamente dormida. Tomo asiento en el sillón donde anteriormente se encontraba Marina, y se puso a meditar sobre lo que podía estarle sucediendo. Sintiéndose aun con el estómago descompuesto pero ya menos agresivo recordó un suceso…

FLASHBACK

Después del desayuno a nuestro regreso, estaba completamente feliz de haber amanecido en los brazos de mi amado príncipe, si bien me sentía totalmente dichosa, comencé a preguntarme de qué forma se podrían cuidar los Cephirianos y con cuidar me refiero a el "cuidado de su semilla" por así decirlo. Después de hacer el amor con su amado no podía pensar en otra cosa, bien sabía que en Cephiro era todo muy distinto a su planeta natal, que si quería allá podría correr a la farmacia a comprar la tan famosa "pastilla del día siguiente", pero en Cephiro que podía hacer, existirá alguna poción o un encantamiento todo se podía esperar en el mundo de la magia y la voluntad. Se reunirían en la habitación de la alusión para hacer el vestuario del baile, entonces decidió adelantarse para hablar de ese tema con Caldina, quien mejor que la ilusionista para hablar de ello.

-Caldina

-hola, mi querida Anahís, llegaste demasiado temprano, todavía me falta hacer unas cosas para que todo esté listo para diseñar.

-eh…. En realidad no vine a eso Caldina

-así? Entonces a que te refieres mi querida Anahís? Por la cara que traes, parece que es algo no muy bueno. No querrás decirme que estas embarazada o sí?

Ala rubia le bajo una gota por la frente, a que Caldina no nada más era una bella ilusionista, al parecer gozaba de voz de profeta.

-eh…eh… bueno no tanto así, pero es algo relacionado.

La cara de la bailarina denotó demasiada curiosidad por las palabras de la guerrera – que deseas saber querida

Ante la mirada inquisidora de la chizetana, Anahís no tuvo más remedio que sacarlo, así como venía – Caldina como se cuidan en Cephiro?

-Qué? Cómo? A la ilusionista le encantaba hacerse la del medio oír, los colores en el rostro de la guerrera eran demasiado divertidos como para dejarlos pasar.

-Me refiero a como se cuidan para no tener hijos, por fin expuso con un suspiro.

-aaah, vaya Anahís, jamás hubiera imaginado que por ahí, iba tu pregunta… ajá… - pues nos cuidan nuestros hombres, con su fuerza de voluntad.

-Queee… esa expresión hubiera sido muy válida en la guerrera del agua, pero ante tales palabras la guerrera del viento no pudo contener más su propia expresión.

-Claro querida, pues como pensabas que nos cuidábamos, si aquí todo es a fuerza de voluntad

-eh…si Caldina pero no imaginé que también para esas circunstancias la utilizaran…

-pues estando en el planeta de la Voluntad, no veo que otra forma podría hacerse, que pensabas tú?

-no lo sé, algo así como pócimas o algún encantamiento. Estar tanto tiempo al lado de Lucy y Marina la estaban dejando un poco cu-cu, pensaba la pobre rubia.

Jajajaj, ay querida, eso no serviría, incluso nuestro método tiene una pequeña falla.

-falla?

-así es, querida. Si el hombre está profundamente enamorado, rompe la "barrera del cuidado" ese es el nombre exacto, no es precisamente un conjuro pero el hombre antes del acto es el primero en formarla, aunque como te digo, cuando están tan perdidos de amor esa barrera suele romperse.

-es como un tipo boicot…expresó apenas audible la guerrera, que analizaba detalle a detalle las palabras de la ilusionista.

-Boi, que?

-no hagas caso Caldina

-ósea que la voluntad de la mujer no interfiere en este proceso, Caldina?

-pero por supuesto que interfiere, la barrera la forman juntos, deseándolo ambas partes, claro está que como el hombre es el de la semilla, su fuerza de voluntad tiene que ser mayor y por ende él la crea, nosotros nada más la reforzamos, por así decirlo. Te repito querida tiene sus excepciones muy raras por cierto, hasta ahorita no conozco de alguien que por viva voz me haya dicho que se embarazó de esa forma, es más como una leyenda de Cephiro. Por lo general es una plática entre pareja y lo deciden juntos.

-Anahís ya no escuchaba más a la ilusionista, estaba perdida entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior, había estado con Paris, pero ella jamás reforzó ninguna barrera, es más ni siquiera sabia como. Lo único que deseaba, es que el príncipe la hubiera cuidado, pero acaso podría preguntárselo?

En esos momentos entraron Marina y Lucy y la plática se acabó.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

 _No puede ser, Será que_ … - no, no podría o sí

-Anahís se escuchó de nuevo el tono ligero de su amiga.

-Lucy, como te sientes?

La guerrera de fuego acarició la mejilla de su amiga – Anahís me siento mejor. Sabes amiga, Paris te adora siempre lo he sabido, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja, es tiempo…

La guerrera del viento sintió que le embargaba una calidez – tiempo de que Lucy, de que hablas?

-ya lo entenderás, fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su amiga, ya que desapareció del lugar.

Sobrevolaba la última montaña flotante, el ave que le había otorgado Guruclef, estaba a punto de aterrizar en aquel imponente lugar, de tonos Esmeralda.

 _Porque estarán las puertas cerradas_? se preguntaba el espadachín. Trató de dar unos pasos, para empujar la puerta, pero no pudo, parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al piso.

-que sucede?...gritó

-espadachín de Cephiro… se escuchó en los cielos

-que...quién es? Respondió el peliverde

-espadachín de Cephiro, demuestra que eres digno de la presencia, del Dios del viento.

-Qué? Digno?

-demuestra la fuerza de tu corazón…

Entonces el viento comenzó arreciar de tal forma que cerró sus ojos, para después salir desprendido del lugar, como si estuviera envuelto en un tornado.

-aaah, noooo, espereeee…gritó el chico desesperado.

Poco a poco el viento fue acallándose y se vio en la entrada de una aldea

-pero que hago aquí? Esta es la aldea donde estuve con Anahís, que sucede?

-Paris, Paris, la rubia se acercaba corriendo.

-que? Anahís? Anahís, el príncipe corrió a estrechar a la delgada dama.

-París por fin pude regresar, expresaba con ferviente regocijo, la guerrea del viento,

-Anahís que alegría verte de nuevo, no pensé que sería tan fácil

-Tan fácil que, Paris?

-no, nada no hagas caso Anahís. Lo importante es que estás de regreso.

-Paris y como no hacerlo, si quiero estar contigo para siempre..

-yo también mi querida Anahís

Paris yo deseo con todo mi corazón, que atemos nuestros corazones, te amo tanto, que quiero estar así para siempre

-Atar? Como dices Anahís?

-sí, París deseo tanto entrelazar mi vida a la tuya, así como tú lo dijiste la última vez, no separarnos nunca.

-Anahís…

-no deseas eso, Paris?

-Anahís, yo...yo te amo con todo mi corazón, quiero estar a tu lado, no lo puedo negar, pero sé que también tienes a tu familia… y no debes de abandonarlos. No puedo atarte Anahís, te amo tanto que quiero que seas libre, mi amor te puede esperar siempre.

El cielo brillo con tanta fuerza, que el espadachín elevó su brazo, para cubrirse de aquella blancura.

-espadachín de Cephiro…

 _Esa voz de nuevo_ … el templo ahora estaba abierto, el príncipe se acercó y pudo ver al Dios del viento en el fondo del lugar.

-Príncipe Paris, has demostrado la fuerza de tu corazón, has creado un lazo. Y con el poder del pilar se ha abierto un portal.

Como sucedió en el anterior templo, del centro del mismo se abrió paso un túnel en color dorado, donde poco a poco, fue apareciendo la guerrera del viento.

-París, grito confundida la chica, quien no sabía cómo había llegado al lugar

-Anahís, expresó con ferviente alegría.

El espadachín corrió a los brazos de su amada y la elevó por unos instantes.

-Anahís te amo tanto, no importa sino quieres quedarte en Cephiro, yo te esperaré, siempre

Paris, yo también te amo y quiero estar a tu lado.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron del lugar.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Aqui estoy de nuevo, saludándolos y agradeciendo por sus comentarios, la cosa va tomando forma, algunos ya debieron sacar sus propias conclusiones y eso me encanta! Ahora estoy pensando si les doy el tan esperado fin que nos ha martillado Walt Disney o tratamos de hacer algo al estilo "Drama Queen", aunque he de confesarles que ese estilo me encanta jajaj ...tambien me duele que mis personajes favoritos sufran jajajja. No me decido aún si les doy estocada final tal cual lo hizo CLAMP o el tan trillado "felices por siempre".

Por lo pronto estoy abierta a lo que ustedes opinen, me despido como siempre, ideas, consejos y sugerencias son bienvenidos...

Seguimos garabateando...


	11. Rayearth?

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 11.- Rayearth?

 **Si el amor no es lazo suficiente para unirnos, entonces que lo es...**

Cabalgaba a todo galope, se encontraba a escasos kilómetros de la entrada al templo de fuego.

Minutos atrás se había detenido sólo para admirar las dos luces doradas que salían de los templos del agua y viento… _Acaso serán portales_? El paisaje revelaba dos líneas cruzando el infinito. Teniendo en cuenta que esa misma luz había transportado a las guerreras días atrás, lo más lógico que su mente tergiversó, era que se habían abierto dos portales… _pero cómo_? Tenía conocimiento de uno solo, como es que ahora había más, eso de cierta manera le inquietó.

Antes de subirse de nueva cuenta a su caballo sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, que hizo que postrara una de sus rodillas al suelo, ya lo había sentido años atrás, cuando "Luz" trataba de acabar con Lucy y sentía como se desvanecía la energía vital de su amada. _No, no podría ser de nuevo o sí?_ El tan impasible caballero sintió por segunda vez, un desespero por saber cómo se encontraba la guerrera de fuego, se levantó, montó su caballo y ahora se dirigía con toda prontitud al templo del Dios.

* * *

En el salón del trono se reunían las dos parejas que habían desaparecido de los templos, mientras Marina y Anahís se abrazaban efusivamente, el mago comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, levantó su báculo, brillo y en el techo de la habitación, aparecieron los cielos cephirianos que comenzaban a oscurecerse, de los templos aún brotaban los portales cruzando el infinito, ahí estaban ambas líneas doradas perdidas en el espacio exterior.

Guruclef comenzó a angustiarse, no debía, lo sabía, después de todo su mejor discípulo, era la persona con mayor voluntad en aquel planeta. _Pero si él era esa persona, porque los cielos tomaban ese color? no creo que en estos momentos Lantis esté perdiendo tiempo, desatando la lluvia, además ésta parecía distinta, se sentía melancólica, será que Lucy está influenciando en el clima? Y si es así, cómo lo lograba? si ella aún estaba en mundo místico? Y esta vez no traía consigo la joya que servía de catalizador._

-Clef, algo no está bien, cuando regresamos Lucy no se encontraba bien de salud, nos dijo una tontería de que era por cansancio, pero estoy segura que ni ella sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, expresó preocupada la peli celeste.

-tiene razón Marina, segundos antes de regresar la noté más pálida y lo más extraño de todo fue un comentario que me hizo, manifestó la rubia.

-que comentario Anahís, insistió el mago.

-mencionó que perdía energía hasta con respirar

La cara de los presentes no fue otra más que de preocupación, las miradas angustiadas pasaban de un ser a otro, nadie decía nada pero imaginaban lo peor. El mago creía saber algo, no estaba seguro, así que tendría que ir al estudio a buscar información que pudiera ayudarlo.

-debemos esperar a Lantis, debemos tener fe en que traerá a Lucy de regreso, finalizo el gran gurú

Las chicas habían pasado de la felicidad inmediata a la creciente preocupación por su amiga, que debían hacer en esas circunstancias, la guerrera de fuego les había aclarado que todo estaría bien, pero, como saberlo, si hasta el clima de Cephiro parecía resentir su extraña enfermedad.

La rubia sintió como nuevamente su estómago hacía de las suyas –necesito un baño gritó – para llevarse una mano a la boca y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Los presentes se miraron confusos por un momento y Marina salió en busca de su amiga.

* * *

Antes de entrar al volcán pudo notar el raro cambio de clima en Cephiro, ese extraño suceso, adicionado a la fuerte presión en su pecho, hizo que el Kailu corriera hacia el gran templo. – Lucy, Lucy – pronunciaba el nombre de la guerrera mientras se adentraba.

Minutos después, sus ojos resentían la fuerte brisa caliente que desprendía la lava, ardían, incluso lagrimeaban, su armadura se sentía mucho más pesada, la ropa se le teñía al cuerpo de tal manera que sentía que le carcomía la piel, faltaban solo unos pasos más para estar frente a las puertas del Templo. No podía fallar, no iba a fallar, sabía algo no andaba del todo bien, su corazón se lo confirmaba, cada vez que se oprimía más y más. Si algo le sucedía a Lucy seria su perdición, quien sabe, si la perdición de Cephiro también.

Al estar frente a esas enormes puertas de color carmesí, el hombre postró una rodilla al suelo en señal de reverencia –Dios del fuego he venido a pedirle ayuda…

El silencio alumbró, alrededor de unos treinta segundos, mismos que sirvieron para que el espadachín, siguiera imaginando lo peor de todo, la energía de Lucy se sentía cada vez más baja. Se preguntaba _cómo podía sentirlo, Si ella estaba en mundo místico? Pero lo que más angustia le causaba, era el saber cómo podría ayudarla, si estaban tan lejos._ El desespero era terrible, no soportaba más la situación y volvió a dirigirse al gran Dios.

-Dios del fuego le suplico, necesito de su ayuda. El espadachín no abandonaba la misma postura, sin embargo esta vez las puertas del templo comenzaron a abrirse, lenta y pausadamente hasta dejar ver el fondo del lugar. El Kailu levantó un poco la vista, en cualquier otro momento hubiera esperado hasta obtener una aprobación, pero este estilo tan arrebatado, se debía a las circunstancias por las que atravesaba su mayor adoración, no podía darse el lujo de tanta diplomacia, tenía que actuar.

-espadachín mágico de Cephiro, se escuchó una voz grave

El Kailu levantó más su rostro para poder ver el fondo del salón, la fuerte brisa ardiente no permitía la claridad, todo era borroso.

-Espadachín mágico de Cephiro, acércate.

El caballero se irguió y encamino sus pasos dentro del templo, donde el calor ya era insoportable, en un momento pensó como su hermosa ninfa pudo aguantar tanto fervor dentro de ese recinto, sin lugar a dudas cada día la admiraba más. Sintió como una de sus piernas se oprimía metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y saco aquella joya que con tanto amor había regalado a su adorada, el centelleo rojo que emitía si de por si era pequeño, ahora disminuía cada vez más, imaginó lo inimaginable, ahora no solamente su corazonada le avisaba de la escasa energía vital de Lucy, la joya que le regalo su madre también lo hacía o al menos eso pensaba. Volvió a arrodillarse frente a ese tornado de lava que emergía del centro, no tenía forma de animal, tampoco de persona, solo un fuerte tornado de lava.

-Dios Rayearth, he venido en busca de su ayuda, volvió a musitar.

Sin embargo de nueva cuenta el silencio umbro, solo aquel remolino habitaba el recinto y ahora no quería hablar, la paciencia poco a poco comenzaba a desfallecer y como no hacerlo en tales circunstancias…

* * *

El cielo se había oscurecido en su totalidad, rayos por aquí, rayos por allá, abundaban el principado cephiriano, la fuertes ráfagas de viento golpeaban cada ser vivo de la tierra mágica. El miedo aun no ahondaba entre los hombres de Cephiro, pero la extrañez del clima causaba sugerentes preguntas a los líderes de las aldeas.

-Que estará sucediendo en el castillo, preguntaba Lira a su madre, aquella jovencita ya no era más una niña, los años habían transformado su cuerpo y ahora se descubría en una dulce adolescente.

-no lo sé, Lira, pero tu padre pronto nos traerá respuestas.

-Señor Lantis, apenas musito audible…

Los jefes aldeanos contaban con el poder de la telepatía y a través de ella podían comunicarse con los tres altos mandos del castillo.

* * *

El tornado de fuego se elevó al cielo raso del templo, la llamarada fue tan avasalladora que tuvo que elevar su brazo para cubrir lo poco de vista que le quedaba, el calor lo estaba consumiendo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar.

El fuego disminuyó y el espadachín trato de ver el nuevo panorama, que extraña sorpresa se llevó…

* * *

En el castillo, Guruclef y Paris estaban atareados con tanta pregunta por parte de los líderes, el mago ya se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría y planeó cuidadosamente una respuesta para no desencadenar los temores de sus conciudadanos. Aunque en el fondo el mismo comenzaba a dudar, Lantis se había tardado más de la cuenta en el templo del Dios del fuego y eso no pintaba para nada bien.

Todos estaban reunidos en el estudio, sus caras denotaban gran preocupación y angustia. Como siempre la dulce inocencia de Kara sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Mamá que pasaría si la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad muere?

BALDAZO DE AGUA FRIA… Ah que niña, sus palabras expresaban el origen genético al cual era poseedora, pero en estos casos que se podía hacer…

-Kara, deja de hacer esas preguntas, refutó enfadado el jefe de las fuerzas armadas de Cephiro

El resto ni siquiera quería pensar en ello y algo relacionado a esa información era lo que buscaba Guruclef, pero donde buscarla, si en los últimos años todo había sido controlado por un pilar, Lucy tenía solamente 7 años de haberlo abolido, ya no recordaba donde encontrar el viejo archivo de literatura muerta que podía ahondar en el castillo.

Marina y Anahís se sentían cada vez peor, en el fondo sentían que su amiga había sido el enlace para que ellas pudieran regresar a Cephiro, pero jamás pensaron que pudieran poner en riesgo la vida de la pelirroja.

En esos momentos en el centro del estudio, fue apareciendo el semblante de un caballero, uno muy conocido por todos, el espadachín mágico de Cephiro hacia su arribo.

-Lantis donde esta Lucy –gritó eufórica Marina.

El pobre hombre no sabía ni que responder, estaba lleno de culpa y desesperación por no poder ayudar a su adorada, amedrentado por la rara situación en el templo de fuego.

-Lantis…esta vez era el mago el que obligaba a que el espadachín diera una respuesta.

-No lo sé Clef – expreso amargamente – el Dios no ha querido darme respuestas.

-Pero cómo? Que Sucedió Lantis? El mago estaba tan asombrado como el resto, Marina y Anahís se miraban una a la otra con preocupación.

-Solo me dejó pasar para ver como transfiguraba su imagen de un fuerte tornado de lava al de un…

No alcanzó a terminar sus palabras, ya que fueron interrumpidos por un temblor, la nave NSX de Autozam hacia su arribo.

-que sucede – expresó el mago – porque Águila esta planeando en el castillo.

-yo hable ayer con el – expresó el espadachín

-Para qué?

Las cabezas de todos los presentes iban de una cara a la otra, en espera de información.

-Probablemente temí que algo así podía suceder, le dije que viniera para tratar de abrir el portal, juntando nuestra fuerza de voluntad, finalizó el Kailu para salir de la habitación e ir a dar encuentro a su amigo.

* * *

Lucy de nueva cuenta yacía desmayada en la blanda cama, si bien sabemos que este tipo de reacción solo dura alrededor de 2 minutos, éste en especial había rebasado ya por mucho ese tiempo. Lucy tenía una hora en el desmayo o lo que parecía peor un "coma", su respiración estertórea delataba totalmente ese estado, su pulso había descendido a tal grado que difícilmente alguien podía percibirlo a simple y llana muestra.

-Lucy, Lucy, se escuchaba en el fondo de su corazón, pero donde era exactamente.

-Lucy, Lucy…

-esa voz, conozco esa voz…

-Pero por supuesto que me conoces Lucy, soy yo "Luz"…

\- Luz...

-Que te sucede Lucy?

-no lo sé Luz, ya no siento mis extremidades, Lu… - la voz de la guerrera de fuego comenzaba a desfallecer

-Lucy, Lucy…

* * *

Al salón, se congregaba el comandante del planeta Autozam, Lantis se había encargado de ponerlo al tanto durante el camino al estudio.

-bien Lantis ahora si puedes terminar de decirnos que pasó en el templo de Rayearth, inquirió de nuevo el mago.

-Ya te lo dije Clef, el espadachín había subido un poco el tono de voz o al menos lo suficiente, para que el resto se quedara pasmado ante la forma de dirigirse al gran hechicero. Mientras tanto Guruclef notaba que el Kailu, realmente estaba atravesando por una difícil situación, lo conocía demasiado bien y éste no era el tipo de persona que se saliera así de control, mucho menos podía permitirse ser grosero, entonces trato de aligerar el contexto.

-Si Lantis comprendo que ya nos dijiste que el Dios del fuego no te atendió, lo que no terminaste de decir es que fue lo que viste.

El espadachín al sentirse un poco apenado por la mala actitud ante su gran amigo y maestro, atravesó el estudio y fue a postrarse al ventanal (sip, como siempre) – lo único que alcancé a ver fue el semblante de un hombre, pero no me permitió ver nada más, comencé a brillar y supuse que desaparecía del lugar, después reaparecí aquí, finalizó apuñando las manos.

-un hombre?

De nueva cuenta los presentes se vieron atravesar por la situación anterior, dirigían sus miradas de un hombre a otro a excepción de Kara que yacía dormida en uno de los sillones desde hace ya un buen rato.

-Jamás hemos visto ningún hombre en los templos, Lantis – la voz suave y segura de la guerrea de viento aparecía.

-todo estaba muy borroso, guerrera mágica, probablemente hasta me confundí – expresó el gallardo sin siquiera voltear a verla – lo que sí puedo decirles es que la energía vital de Lucy está disminuyendo aceleradamente, es como aquella ocasión con Luz – el Kailu había bajado la cabeza, los sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar y ya no importaba si los demás lo notaban.

-Luz – hablaron al unísono las guerreras mágicas.

-No puede ser, no, no. Lucy no puede hacernos esto – gritaba desesperada la dueña de Ceres.

-Que es lo que no puede hacer Lucy, Marina – el mago comenzaba a desestabilizarse también.

-Lucy, hizo un comentario antes de nuestro regreso – Anahís contestaba pacíficamente, pero su voz comenzaba a resquebrajarse – Dijo que si no podía abrir el portal, traería a Luz para hacerlo.

El espadachín giro inmediatamente su cabeza para encontrarse con los esmeralda de la guerrera del viento, mientras recordaba los extraños ademanes que había presenciado en su amada… _la mano en la cintura, la expresión tan segura de sí._ _Como pude dejarlos pasar así porque si? Como no me di cuenta a tiempo que algo no estaba bien?_

– Guerrera mágica, Lucy puede traer a Luz de regreso? Preguntó temerario el caballero

La chica no pudo contestar porque del salón se desprendió una potente luz, que hizo que todos los presentes cubrían sus ojos para poder soportarlo. Mientras la poderosa energía disminuía, los presentes bajaban su brazo para poder ver, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a ellos la figura de una persona.

-Eres tú…

Continuará...

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, este capitulo va dedicado a KUU DE CEPIRO Y HIKARULANTISFORLOVE, quienes deben de estar en el mismo estado que el autor, ósea, comiéndose las uñas jajajaj. Muchas gracias por su apoyo.

En esta ocasión me reservo el derecho a la aclaración, tendrán que esperar para descubrirla, risilla maliciosa...

Como siempre me despido, ideas, consejos y criticas son bien recibidos

Seguimos garabateando...


	12. Cruzando

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 12.- Cruzando

 **Si el amor no es lazo suficiente para unirnos, entonces que lo es...**

-Dónde Estoy?

-Hay alguien ahí?

A lo lejos se percibía el final del túnel por el cual atravesaba, su intuición se lo indicaba o será que la luz blanquecina era tan lógica que podía sacar esa conclusión. Corría para poder alcanzarla, no sentía las piernas, tampoco los brazos, no sabía como pero aun así corría, quería llegar pronto.

De un momento a otro se encontró entre una línea divisoria, la blancura absoluta por un lado y el túnel que había atravesado por el otro, su mente cansada por el esfuerzo deseaba cruzar hacia el lado blanco, el corazón por su parte sentía el deseo latente por regresar, algo tenía pendiente aún en esa zona. Comenzó a escuchar pasos provenientes de donde había venido, pero como era posible? Si a lo largo del trayecto siempre se vio sola, nunca logró ver a nadie, los pasos eran cada vez más fuertes, retumbaban como si hubiera eco, el corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, sin siquiera saber porque, acaso tendría miedo? Pero miedo a que? Siempre pensó que la incertidumbre podía llegar a ser más peligrosa que la verdad misma y en esos momentos lo comprobaba. De pronto los pasos se detuvieron en seco a pesar de que la mirada jamás se despegó del lugar oscuro, no se podía ver la silueta de nadie, solo había escuchado los pasos, pensó que estaba enloqueciendo. Decidió girarse hacia la blancura, parecía llamarla era tan cálida como ningún otra cosa, podía sentirse feliz con tan solo adentrarse, sin embargo su corazón se resistía tanto…

-Lucy

Dio media vuelta para volver a ver el lugar oscuro pero sobre todo para saber quién la llamaba, conocía esa voz, era demasiado familiar. Que grata sorpresa se llevó, hacía años que no le veía, solo podía sentirle, pero no ver.

-Luz

-Lucy – la peli rosa corrió para estrechar fuertemente a la guerrera de fuego.

-Luz – que alegría verte, lamento tanto no haber podido contestar tu pregunta anterior

-Lucy no te preocupes por eso y dime que estás haciendo aquí?

-La calidez me llama Luz, eso no es importante, me da tanta alegría verte

-Pero Lucy vivo dentro de ti, no hay momento que no me sientas – expresó angustiada la peli rosa

-tienes razón Luz, pero es diferente, ahorita te estoy estrechando

-siempre lo haces Lucy, cada vez que te abrazas a ti misma, lo estás haciendo conmigo, recuerda somos una sola…

* * *

Un caballero de unos 45 años de edad podría ser más o podría ser menos, en ese lugar hasta eso se podía ocultar, de cabellos carmín y ojos tan centellantes como el mismo oro, aparecía en el centro del estudio, su ropaje muy parecido al de Lucy cuando invocaba a su genio solo que este era masculino, su larga y extensa capa roja, cubría el fornido cuerpo que dejaba entrever el poderío del hombre.

-Eres tú – mencionó el espadachín mágico

-Espadachín mágico de Cephiro – se escuchó de nueva cuenta la voz grave

Marina y Anahís se veían una y otra vez confundidas por la fuerte familiaridad de la voz, ya la habían escuchado antes, de eso estaban seguras, pero dónde?

El resto de los presentes también se veían unos a otros confusos, pero el poderío que emergía del hombre, pasmaba las palabras que pudieran salir de sus amedrentadas gargantas.

-Lucy no podría traer al plano dimensional a Luz – contestó el pelirrojo que había alcanzado a escuchar la pregunta de Lantis

-Rayearth? – hablaron al unísono las guerreras

El hombre asentó. Y la comitiva cephiriana comenzó a inclinarse para reverenciar al Dios del fuego.

-no es necesario cephirianos, estoy aquí por un asunto muy delicado, no tengo mucho tiempo…

-Pero Rayearth porque estas como un humano, que está pasando – la voz de la guerrera del agua denotaba extrema confusión.

-bien sé que hay muchas preguntas y tratare de responderlas todas, pero, no gozamos de mucho tiempo. Primero que nada Lantis debes de disculparme jamás ha sido mi intención negarte las respuestas que necesitas, pero ahorita hay un problema mayor y tu corazón sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero, necesitaba tiempo para esta metamorfosis y tu desespero en el templo no ayudaba mucho,si bien la voz del hombre era grave, también emanaba profunda calidez y sabiduría.

El espadachín miraba atento los ojos centellantes del Dios del fuego, podía percibir en ellos cierta calidez que la misma Lucy emanaba. Sólo asentó

-bien ahora como les decía Lucy no podría traer a luz al plano dimensional, al menos no en la tierra

-Porque no? – inquirió tajante el Kailu.

-Porque Luz fue concebida y materializada en Cephiro, aunque el lado oscuro de Debonair lograra crear soledad y sentimientos oscuros en ella, finalmente la calidez y el amor de Lucy logró neutralizarla para así volverse una con ella.

-entonces a que se referiría Lucy, cuando dijo que podría traer a Luz de regreso – preguntaba la guerrea del viento.

-Anahís para que Lucy pueda traer a Luz de regreso, tendría que cederle su voluntad, entonces entraría a juego la voluntad de luz

-o sea que Lucy dejaría de ser Lucy- preguntó el príncipe Paris después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo callado.

-algo así príncipe, el cuerpo de Lucy será el mismo, pero la voluntad será manejada por lo sentimientos de Luz…

-los sentimientos oscuros – preguntó temerario el espadachín.

-Algo parecido Lantis, si bien Luz es el lado oscuro, también hay amor, su razón de ser, es proteger a toda costa a Lucy y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, después de todo la misma guerrera de fuego la concibió, finalizo el pelirrojo.

-Algo así como el síndrome de personalidad múltiple - musitó apenas audible Anahís. Mientras Marina le martillaba una mirada entre asombro y dolor

-qué es eso de síndrome, Anahís- preguntaba el hechicero.

En mundo místico como ustedes lo conocen, esa es una enfermedad mental, donde los pacientes normalmente están controlados por medicamentos muy fuertes. Sin embargo puedo entender que como estamos en Cephiro y con la fuerza de voluntad de Lucy ese tipo de sentimientos pudieran materializarse.

-ya comprendo - expresó Marina, mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla – es por eso que Lucy es más segura de sí, incluso sus movimientos son tan parecidos a los de Luz, pero tengo una duda si Lucy tiene ese síndrome como es que nunca le notamos los cambios de personalidad.

-Lucy no cambia de personalidad – contestó el Dios del fuego –no tiene una enfermedad al menos aquí en Cephiro eso no lo es. Lucy en algún momento puede decidirse en llamar o no a Luz, en cambio Luz al percibir a Lucy en peligro tratará de adueñarse de su voluntad para sacarla del peligro.

-ya veo, expresó Anahís – entonces Luz no representa ningún peligro para nadie

-es por eso que la última vez Lucy nos dijo que Luz era par te de su corazón y que ésta no era mala, finalizó Marina

-bueno, bueno pero todo esto que tiene que ver en estos momentos – preguntaba París.

-Luz puede cambiar de dimensión – expreso secamente el espadachín

-Así es – finalizo el Dios del fuego

-entonces Lucy puede llamar a Luz para traerla a esta dimensión – la voz de la guerrera del agua se tornaba esperanzada

-No – contesto fríamente Rayearth – en estos momentos la prioridad de Luz es que Lucy no muera, lo sé porque los corazones de las guerreras y los nuestros están conectados, esa misma razón hace que este aquí bajo esta apariencia, finalizó el Dios de fuego…

-A qué se refiere – preguntaba el hechicero con sed de conocimiento.

-esta es una alusión, gran hechicero, al sentir la energía vital de Lucy casi desfallecida, traté de cambiar mi forma para ayudar a abrir el portal. En mi representación original nadie podría invocarme, la única que podría hacerlo es la misma Lucy, aun no tengo la certeza de que funcione, pero tengo la esperanza en ello. Las palabras del Dios del Fuego denotaban gran humildad.

-Pero Porque no habría de funcionar- expresaba Marina inquieta - tu fuerza de voluntad debe de ser mayor que cualquiera

\- No, te equivocas, no estoy aquí por la fuerza de voluntad, Marina, eso será a cuenta de ustedes. Estoy aquí porque tengo conexión con el corazón de Lucy y aunque ya existe un lazo a mundo místico, al estar Lucy sin energía no pueden conectarse los portales.

-Ya veo, trataras de que tu energía sirva como el enlace de Lucy y nosotros seremos el enlace final – expresó inteligentemente la guerrea de viento.

-así es, Anahís...

* * *

-Lucy, debes de escucharme, no debes cruzar la línea

-eh?

-Lucy no debes ir hacia la luz

-Pero es muy cálida, me siento muy bien

-Lo se Lucy, pero confía en mí, debes sobreponerte, acaso no quieres aclarar las cosas con Lantis?

-Lantis, mi amado Lantis

-Vamos Lucy debes acompañarme, tenemos que regresar...

* * *

Después de la breve plática en el salón del estudio, todos los presentes se transportaron al área de mayor poder del castillo, la sala de la Corona, aunque en esta ocasión no había corona, lo único que yacía ahora en la fuente, era la espada de la guerrera de fuego.

-bien, comencemos – la voz grave del Dios del Fuego alentaba a los cephirianos – deben de reunir toda la voluntad que tienen y dirigirla hacia mi

Los presentes incrédulos ante tanta información, atinaron a seguir las órdenes del Dios Rayearth, después de todo era un Dios y el único que hasta el momento tenía una solución. El aura de los presentes comenzó a fluir, se podía ver el color que emergía de cada ser, el azul celeste de Marina, el verde esmeralda de Anahís, el violeta de Guruclef, el aura verde bosque del príncipe, el rosa de Caldina, el verde jade de Ascot, el azul de ráfaga y el dorado de la armera, pero los más fuertes sin lugar a dudas eran el cálido blanco de Águila y envolvente plateado de Lantis, este último cubría la mayor parte de la sala, se podía sentir la necesidad de traer de regreso a su pelirroja.

Como en el último ritual, las auras se fusionaron pero la diferencia esta vez fue que se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo, quien estaba arrodillado frente a la puerta de la espada y sus manos juntas en son de súplica, la magia lo envolvió y del hombre se desprendió una energía dorada en forma de túnel, abriéndose paso a los cielos cephirianos.

-Lo logramos! – expresó contenta Marina.

Sin embargo el Dios seguía en la misma posición de rezo…

* * *

Tienes razón Luz, quiero aclarar las cosas con Lantis, deseo tanto estar a su lado

-lo sé Lucy, vamos, hay muchas cosas que aun debes saber y sobretodo vivir

La peli rosa tomó de la mano a la guerrera de fuego, para encaminarla hacia el túnel, sin embargo ésta última no pudo moverse mas

-Luz no puedo moverme – gritaba la pelirroja, mientras era jalada por su compañera.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a escuchar risas y voces del lado blanco, incluso pasos que se acercaban a ellas

-No, Lucy, no puede estar pasando esto

-Que sucede Luz, están desapareciendo nuestras piernas – gritaba la guerrera de fuego – mientras veía como se esfumaban las extremidades de ambas mujeres.

-Estamos muriendo Lucy…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la corona, desaparecía la energía dorada que envolvía al Dios del fuego, el portal se había ido, al mismo tiempo en los corazones de los presentes se pudo percibir como la energía de Lucy desaparecía

-Lucyyy – se escuchó al unísono

El Kailu caía sobre sus rodillas, el amuleto de su madre se había resbalado de sus manos y estaba postrado en el piso sin destello alguno. Marina y Anahís se abrazaban llorando desconsoladamente, incluso Guruclef, Paris, Ascot y Ráfaga se vieron envueltos en lágrimas y en el rostro de los presentes se pintaba el dolor. Águila había recargado su rostro hacia la pared, sintiéndose culpable por no haber regresado el favor a su adorada amiga. El Dios continuaba con su rezo, no se había volteado a ver el rostro de los presentes. La armera dejó de abrazar a Caldina por un momento y fue a inclinarse junto a Lantis que yacía perdido en la misma postura, dos lágrimas surcaron el rostro del Kailu de Cephiro.

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Hola, ya casi, ya casi estamos en la recta final, solo un poco mas, tenia que aclarar algunos puntos y pues salió en este fic, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracais por el apoyo, sin ustedes esto no seria posible.

Me despido como siempre, ideas, consejos y criticas son bienvenidas

Seguimos garabateando...


	13. Lazos

Nota importante: MKR no me pertenece , las escritoras oficiales son CLAMP, yo solo me divierto con posibles finales, tampoco mi afán es ser escritora , solo garabateo

Capitulo 13.- Lazos

 **Si el amor no es lazo suficiente para unirnos, entonces que lo es...**

-NO – se escuchó en el umbral, mientras el Espadachín mágico de Cephiro se erguía – Lucy no puede morir, ella no puede… - es muy fuerte, va a luchar, sé que lo hará, yo confío en ella – la voz segura del hombre dejó pasmados a los presentes. Guruclef sintió pesar por su exdiscípulo pero sobretodo comprensión, si algo así le sucediera a Marina se sentiría de la misma forma, no lo creería, no lo podría asimilar. Las guerreras mágicas lo miraban con dolor y ternura a la vez, el Kailu de Cephiro demostraba una vez más el amor incondicional hacia Lucy, aun mas allá de la muerte. La armera confirmó por segunda vez el amor desmedido del espadachín hacia su amiga guerrera, tocó ligeramente el hombro del espadachín en señal de apoyo. Paris alcanzó a observar un brillo en los ojos del Kailu, acto que sirvió para inclinar su cabeza y así confirmar su incondicional apeo. Ascot, Caldina y Ráfaga asentaron de la misma forma, para así expresar lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-Si tú confías, yo también confió – se escuchó la voz gentil del comandante autozamita, mientras observaba al Kailu

El espadachín tomó el medallón entre sus manos y éste comenzó a centellar de nuevo, ese mismo destelló terminó de provocar la alegría y esperanza en los presentes – traeré a Lucy de regreso – expresó con firmeza el Kailu

El Dios de fuego sonrió y junto al espadachín desaparecieron del lugar…

* * *

 _... - NO, Lucy no puede morir, ella no puede… - es muy fuerte, va a luchar, sé que lo hará, yo confío en ella…_

La voz del Kailu de Cephiro había llegado a retumbar hasta el lugar donde yacían la guerrera de fuego y su alter ego

-Lantis – musito la pelirroja, llena de alegría al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su amado.

\- Escúchame Luz – hablaba la guerrera de fuego mientras tomaba por los hombres a la peli rosa y encaraba sus escarlatas a los de ella – no pienso morir aquí, quizá ya no veo mis piernas, pero no me rendiré, si es preciso me arrastraré, mi mayor deseo es estar al lado de Lantis, no voy a perecer en este lugar – el fuego en los ojos de Lucy fue tan irradiante que mostró el sentimiento de esperanza que tanto buscaba la peli rosa.

-Vamos Lucy, tenemos que regresar – expresó decidida la chica.

De entre la espesa niebla blanca, comenzó a brotar la silueta de cuatro personas o al menos eso parecía. La guerrera de fuego que aún estaba abrazada de la peli rosa no pudo percatarse de la presencia de los seres.

-Aun no morirás- se escuchó en el umbral

La guerrera de fuego volteó inmediatamente al escuchar la pequeña voz de un niño, pero lo que sus ojos le mostraban era imposible de concebir, bueno casi imposible, posó sus escarlatas en los dos pequeños de entr años de edad, la primera una hermosa pelirroja de ojos escarlatas y el segundo, un pequeñín caballero de ojos violáceos y cabellos obsidiana. Lucy no entendía el parecido de esos niños con ella y con Lantis. Sin embargo al levantar la vista para ver a las personas que los acompañaban se quedó perpleja, la imagen logró arrebatarle el habla por completo. Un sacerdote muy conocido, de cabellos negros y ojos violetas y una rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azules.

-Zagato – murmuró temerosa

-Guerrera Mágica – se escuchó en el umbral

Lucy estaba anonadada, no podía despegar sus ojos de los del hombre, aún se sentía culpable por haberle causado tanto daño tiempo atrás, después de todo el único pecado del pobre hombre había sido amar hasta la locura.

El sacerdote al entender la mirada de la chica, le brindó una cálida sonrisa – gracias Lucy, por ayudarme a estar con la persona que siempre he amado, soy un hombre feliz – expresó gentilmente, para así desaparecer los pensamientos de culpa en la guerrera.

-madre tenemos que irnos – habló la pequeña

-Madre? – musitó confusa y por un momento despego la mirada del hombre para posarla en la voz de la pequeña pelirroja

Los presentes sonrieron por debajo al ver la cara de confusión de la guerrera – son tus hijos Lucy o lo serán, apenas estás en proceso – pronunciaba Esmeralda. Mientras Luz posaba una mano en el hombro de la guerrera, asintiendo. Y Lucy sentía un pequeño hormigueo en su vientre.

Los pequeños caminaron unos pasos adelante y cada uno tomó una mano de su madre, Lucy no hablaba seguía noqueada y a la vez maravillada viendo el rostro de los pequeños… _mi amado Lantis yo seremos padres, pensada conmocionada_

-Lucy mi camino llega hasta aquí – enunciaba la peli rosa – ahora debemos continuar como una sola, como siempre mi querida Lucy, recuerda que somos una sola – finalizaba la dama mientras desaparecía, para fundirse de nueva cuenta a la guerrera de fuego.

-vamos – dijeron al unísono los pequeños

-Lucy, debes cuidar de mi hermano – expresó el gallardo con gentileza mientras desaparecían – dile a Paris que deseo que sea muy feliz, finalizó la expilar para así esfumarse a la nada.

Los pequeños tiraron de la mano de su madre y le sonrieron, en ese momento Lucy pudo experimentar la felicidad completa, estaba en el paraíso, al lado del fruto del amor de Lantis y ella. Los tres terminaron por desvanecerse para desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

De nuevo aparecía en el templo del Dios del fuego, solo que en esta ocasión había una luz dorada en forma de túnel surcando el infinito, el espadachín sonrió y dispuesto a todo, encaminó sus pasos hacia el portal, de pronto detuvo sus pasos al frente de la gran energía, para ver como aparecía la silueta de su hermosa guerrera quien estaba de la mano de dos pequeños. El hombre pasó su mirada entre ambos, encontrando el enorme parecido entre él y su amada, no necesitaba saber más, las facciones eran evidentes. Lucy le miraba con ternura, extasiada de ver el amor y la felicidad en el rostro del Kailu.

-padre – expresaron al unísono los pequeños, para salir corriendo a abrazarle.

El hombre se arrodilló para poder estrechar a sus herederos y levantó la mirada hacia los escarlatas de Lucy, se sintió en el paraíso, colmado de amor y ternura, su corazón se volvía a llenar una vez más de júbilo, la sola presencia de esos seres le provocaba una felicidad completa.

-Pronto estaremos con ustedes – musitaron al unísono, para así convertirse en dos pequeñas esferas doradas y fundirse en el vientre de la pelirroja.

La guerrera corrió para estrechar a su amado y el hombre correspondió profundamente el gesto, abrazando y envolviendo a la pelirroja con su fornido cuerpo, de tal manera que pudiera sentir la necesidad que tenía por ella.

– Te amo Lucy

-y yo te amo a ti, no lo dudes nunca mi amado Lantis – musitó en su oído, mientras acercaba su rostro hasta los labios del espadachín para así besarlos. Llenándolos de un profundo amor y correspondiendo la necesidad de tenerse uno al otro

-han pasado la prueba, los portales están conectados, finalizó el Dios del fuego para así desaparecer a la feliz pareja del recinto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo aparecían las dos figuras restantes...

-Lucy – se escuchó al unísono, mientras las guerreras corrían para estrechar a la pelirroja, los presentes estaban felices de ver a la guerrera de fuego, incluso les extraño la sonrisa del espadachín, hubieran podido imaginar todo, pero nunca una sonrisa en ese gélido rostro o al menos eso pensaban los hombres cephirianos que lo miraban.

Fue así como los presentes terminaron el día entre abrazos de amor, lágrimas de alegría y sonrisas de amistad. Los cielos de Cephiro tomaron de nueva cuenta la calidez del azul celeste, las brisas cambiaron el aire de melancolía por el de amor, si, el amor florecía en el mundo mágico y el infinito albergaba la conexión de tres portales entre los mundos.

* * *

|Esa tarde sobrevolaba los cielos cephirianos, en el ave que le había ayudado en su misión al templo, le mostraba a su adorada princesa cada rincón del hermoso azul celeste de mundo mágico, de pronto comenzaron a descender a una montaña flotante muy conocida por ambos, el recinto de los vientos

-Paris, que hacemos aquí – expresaba Anahís mientras bajaba del ave.

-yo solo deseaba hacerte una pregunta mi querida Anahís y que mejor lugar que éste – expresaba el espadachín abriendo sus manos hacia el lugar, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Así? Y se puede saber cuál pregunta – la chica correspondía la picardía.

El peliverde postró una de sus rodillas al suelo, inhalo profundamente y dijo…

-ANAHIS QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO

-Parissss – la chica había llevado sus manos a las mejillas, llenas de alegría y ruborizadas por la emoción del momento…

-SI Paris, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo – finalizo la guerrera para abrazar al peliverde.

* * *

Esa misma noche Marina y Clef fundían su amor en un acto lleno de pasión. Todo había comenzado por un pequeño camisón de seda que portaba la peli azul, éste apenas cubría ciertas partes íntimas de la joven guerrera y esa desnudez no podía pasar desapercibida para el ahora grande y fornido cuerpo del mago, que de vez en vez desataba toda su pasión por la hermosa ninfa.

El mago había comenzado por atraer a su cuerpo a la hermosa dama, comenzó a besar delicadamente sus hombros y con los dientes bajaba suave y lentamente el tirante de la pequeña bata

-Clef que crees que haces? Musitaba gustosa la peli azul.

-que supones que hago, Mari? Contestaba el aludido

-mmmm pues, lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer, creo que vas por muy buen camino – respondía la chica mientras atraía todo su cabello hacia el frente de su cuerpo, para así descubrir su bella espalda.

El mago al ver el hermoso cuerpo de la guerrera, no tardo más y pronto la acomodó en el lecho, comenzó a besar cada fragmento de piel de la encantadora chica. Para después dar encuentro a la fusión de sus cuerpos y almas.

Una vez terminado el acto, el mago se sentó sobre la cama, sacó el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda y con fuerza de voluntad dio una forma más sutil a la preciada joya, volvió a recostarse para estar frente a frente del rostro de la guerrera.

-Marina, te amo, lo que más deseo es que seas mi esposa, podrías aceptar a este humilde hechicero perdido de amor por ti.

-Marina, llena de júbilo por la palabras sinceras de su amado, sonrió y abrazo al gran gurú – Claro Clef, por supuesto que me casaría contigo y he de confesarte de una buena vez, que estoy ansiosa por empezar familia – contesto la guerrera sonriendo

El hombre se dejó envolver por las maravillosas palabras de su adorada, había valido la pena tanto tiempo de soledad, incluso todo lo demás lo había valido, quien diría que las guerreras mágicas no solo ayudarían a Cephiro, sino que también harían muy felices a tres de sus conciudadanos.

* * *

Los días pasaron, yo fui la primera en contraer nupcias, claro está, por obvias razones, la segunda fue Anahís y un mes más tarde Marina amarraba al gran hechicero del planeta. De eso había sido ya hace unos meses, me encontraba en un adentrado embarazo y a pesar de que las molestias siempre fueron mínimas, mi cuerpo se encontraba cansado, aun así no podía faltar; todos los días al caer la tarde sentía la presencia de mi amado cerca, yo, dejaba para después, cualquier pendiente que en ese momento pudiera entretenerme, adoraba recibir a mi esposo y sobretodo sentir como se abalanzaba sobre mí para poder ayudarme a levantar del pasto, mi amor por la flora no podía esconderse y visitar el jardín y no sentarme a admirarlas seria para mí una completa desilusión. Sin embargo mi mayor gozo era el sentir las manos de mi amado al levantarme, era mi fantasía adorada, me envolvía en su cuerpo y cerraba el encuentro con un tierno y largo beso, para después adentrarme en brazos al castillo, que otra cosa podría pedir, si ya todo me lo daba…

-No sé, si sentía mi presencia cerca y por eso visitaba el jardín a diario para recibirme, aunque eso, era lo menos importante, yo estaba encantado de que lo primero que llegaban a ver mis ojos al entrar al castillo fuera a mi hermosa pelirroja, siempre en la misma postura, sentada en el verde pasto, acariciando las bellas flores grana. Deseaba tanto ir a nuestro lugar especial para poderlas admirar, pero no podía, el embarazo ya estaba muy adentrado. Fue así como decidí darle ese jardín, quien era yo para negarle a mi "Reyna" su mayor deseo, si ella quería flores escarlatas, mi voluntad se las daría.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, detenido en la entrada del jardín, admirándola como siempre, como lo he hecho a diario desde que decidió estar a mi lado, hoy su vientre está más abultado, lo que hace que la vea más hermosa que nunca, estoy feliz con el solo hecho de albergar que detrás de ese perfecto esférico, se encuentra el fruto de nuestra unión. Después de todo mí "ser de luz" no solo trae consigo a mi corazón, lleva también en su cuerpo a nuestra futura familia…

 _Suspiros..._

NOTA DE AUTOR:

Hola ! ay tengo un dolor en mi pecho un pequeño sabor agridulce, quería terminar el fic y a la vez no, ya saben como somos nosotras las mujeres, pero apoco no enamora éste Lantis, pudiera describirlo mil veces, pero pues todo tiende a llegar a su fin y este ya lo hizo. Agradezco su enorme apoyo , Kuu de Cephiro , HikaruLAntisforlove, espero no haberles fallado con el final, porque ami me encantó ;) y a las demás lectores por dejarme sus opiniones , créanme trate de tomarlas a consideracion.

Me despido, de nueva cuenta espero haya sido de su agrado, sigo abierta a los reclamos y sugerencias si algo no les pareció en el fic, yo aun tengo mis dudas jejej...

Seguimos garabateando...


End file.
